


Rubrum

by Aledane



Series: Rubrum verse [1]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arthur met du temps à arriver je vous préviens, C'est surtout une pile de headcanon sur la jeunesse de Vénec, Il y a un peu d'angst parce que je suis cruelle, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, References to Depression, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, parce que je l'aime
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 52,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane
Summary: Vénec ne s'était certainement pas attendu à avoir le roi de Bretagne pour âme sœur.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon/Venec (Kaamelott)
Series: Rubrum verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996087
Comments: 475
Kudos: 101





	1. Templo Veneris

**Author's Note:**

> Est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit que j'aime les Soulmates AU ? J'aime les Soulmates AU. Passionnément. De tout mon cœur. Alors j'en ai écris une.  
> J'avais pleins de possibilités pour gérer le concept et j'ai choisi celui qui me paraissait le plus raccord avec le cadre de la série tout en garantissant le minimum légal de drama, à savoir des marques basées sur la chaleur.  
> Enjoyez.

Vénec gardait de son premier passage chez le prêtre de Vénus un souvenir très clair. Il était petit, pourtant : six ou sept ans tout au plus. C’était sa mère qui l’avait traîné là-bas, sa main de fer verrouillée autour du petit poignet maigre de son fils.

Il ne se rappelait pas comment elle avait payé. Ils n’étaient pas bien riches, à l’époque : le petit étal d’une marchande à la sauvette près du forum aux bœufs n’amenait pas beaucoup de pain sur la table. Peut-être qu’un panier de citrons avait suffi comme paiement, ou bien la mère de Vénec avait été se vendre quelques nuits, comme elle avait l’habitude de le faire durant les mois les plus maigres. Ça n’aurait pas été inhabituel. Vénec lui-même était né d’une de ces périodes de disette. Ou bien encore elle avait été piocher dans la bourse d’un client. C’était facile, quand on avait des doigts agiles.

Dans tous les cas, un soir, ils avaient quitté main dans la main la petite chambre aveugle qu’ils occupaient pour descendre dans cœur palpitant de la ville, au milieu des tavernes malfamées et des chambrettes des prostituées. Vénec avait peur : il savait à quel point il était dangereux de s’aventurer là après la tombée du jour. Mais sa mère avançait d’un pas ferme qui ne souffrait pas les protestations, alors il avait gardé la bouche fermée.

Ils avaient traversé un dédale de ruelles, de cours et d’arcades, avant d’arriver à une porte close. La mère de Vénec avait frappé trois coups brefs. La porte s’était ouverte et l’intérieur les avait avalés.

Plus tard, quand il avait été assez grand pour comprendre, Vénec avait reconnu ce lieu. C’était un temple clandestin, vestige fatigué d’un culte interdit il ne savait trop pourquoi par il ne savait trop qui. Pour le petit garçon qu’il était, c’était juste une pièce exiguë où il sentait l’odeur assommante de braseros parfumés d’aromates et la distincte sensation de s’ennuyer ferme.

Le prêtre de Vénus était un homme grand et maigre, dont les doigts osseux avaient palpé attentivement le poignet de Vénec. Il avait tracé les contours irréguliers de la marque rouge qui s’étalait sur sa peau, la bouche pleine de marmonnements rituels, avant de tourner un demi-sourire édenté vers l’endroit où sa mère attendait.

« Alors ? » avait-elle fait, nerveuse.

« Il y a du bon et du mauvais. »

« Comment ça ? »

Le prêtre avait pointé un endroit de la marque où les chairs s’entrelaçaient d’une façon particulière.

« Son âme-sœur a la faveur des dieux. Ça se voit au nœud de Minerve, là. Et en-dessous, c’est une lance de Mars, donc c’est signe de gloire militaire. Plus, si mes yeux me trompent pas, ici, on a une corne de Pluton, donc son âme-sœur est riche. »

« Ah non, mais ça, c’est juste une cicatrice. Il a joué avec mon couteau quand il était bébé. »

« Mes excuses, alors. Ça veut rien dire. »

« Mais c’est bon, ça, comme présage. Pourquoi vous me dites que y a du mauvais ? »

Le prêtre retroussa la lèvre : « La marque est fraiche. Son âme-sœur est loin. »

« Loin comment ? » avait demandé sa mère. « Hors de la ville ? De la région ? »

Le prêtre avait secoué la tête. « Loin. Aux confins de l’empire. Peut-être même au-delà. Je ne sais pas s’il pourra un jour la retrouver. »

Sa mère avait esquissé un pas en arrière, l’air d’accuser un coup. Elle avait passé une main tremblante dans les cheveux de son fils, avant de lui souffler à l’oreille : « Je suis désolée, mon petit. Viens, on s’en va. »

Jamais plus ils n’avaient reparlé de cette nuit, ni des âmes-sœurs en général.

* * *

La marque de sa mère était froide. Il la sentait quand elle le serrait contre elle, comme un morceau de glace incrusté dans la chair de son bras. La plupart du temps, elle la couvrait avec une bande de tissu dont elle ne se débarrassait que le temps d’aller aux bains.

Une fois, pendant la sieste de la sixième heure, Vénec avait profité de son sommeil pour défaire le nœud qui tenait le tissu en place. Il avait trouvé un amas de chair grise, semblable à celle d’un cadavre. La peau était dure et glacée. Vénec avait vite remis le bandage en place et n’y avait plus jamais touché.

L’âme-sœur de sa mère était mort avant la naissance de Vénec, lui apprit Caelina, la voisine qui habitait la chambre à côté de la leur avec ses cinq enfants. Ils ne s’étaient jamais rencontrés. « Malheureux hasard, » disait Caelina. « Pauvre Brena. Mais bon, c’est la vie. »

Caelina, elle, portait sa marque fièrement. Elle avait épousé son âme-sœur, un vendeur de saucisses qui haranguait les passants le long de la rue de l’Argilète. Leurs marques étaient d’un rouge vibrant, chaudes au toucher et douces comme de la soie.

La marque de Vénec, elle, était fraiche. Pas chaude, pas froide, même pas tiède : fraiche. Comme le fleuve où il allait se baigner l’été avec sa bande de copains, comme un courant d’air, comme l’ombre sous les portiques. Il n’y voyait pas vraiment de problème : c’était pratique, quand la canicule s’abat sur Rome et qu’il pouvait appuyer son avant-bras contre son front.

Et puis, il n’avait que sept ans. Les enfants de sept ans n’ont que peu d’intérêt pour ces choses-là.

* * *

Sa marque se réchauffa lorsqu’il avait huit ans.

Au début, il ne s’en était pas rendu compte. Il avait passé la journée sur le forum d’Auguste avec sa petite bande, à jeter des mottes de terres sur une cible dessinée au mur. Le jeu avait tourné court lorsqu’un projectile perdu avait atteint le centurion d’une patrouille de la milice urbaine qui faisait sa ronde. Face au danger, la petite bande se désagrégea promptement dans toutes les directions.

Vénec fila jusqu’à la maison, bousculant au passage une oie et trois amphores. Il passa le seuil avec le visage rouge comme la toge d’une putain et s’écroula sur la paillasse où sa mère faisait la sieste.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » maugréa-t-elle en se tournant pour l’enlacer. « Y a le feu ? »

Il se lança dans une explication animée de son aventure pendant que les doigts de sa mère remettaient ses cheveux en place. Il en était arrivé à la partie sur le centurion quand elle se figea et ordonna : « Donne-moi ton bras. »

Il s’exécuta sans bien comprendre. Elle effleura sa marque d’une main fébrile et la rétracta aussitôt, comme brûlée vive.

« C’est tiède. Ton âme-sœur se rapproche. »

Elle n’avait pas l’air heureuse. Vénec examina un moment son expression, avant de demander doucement : « C’est une bonne chose, maman ? »

Son visage se tordit dans un sourire crispé.

« Bien sûr, mon poussin. C’est merveilleux. Tu as beaucoup de chance. »

Elle l’embrassa sur le front et le serra plus fort que jamais dans ses bras.

* * *

La marque continua à se réchauffer dans les jours qui suivirent. Vénec se surprit à la toucher de temps à autres, juste pour s’étonner de sentir de la chaleur affluer sous ses doigts. Il tenta d’imaginer à quoi ressemblait son âme-sœur, mais c’était trop difficile. Il n’arrivait pas à décider ce qui serait le mieux. Grand ou petit ? Une fille ou un garçon ? Quelqu’un qui savait déjà escalader un mur avec qui il pourrait tout de suite aller jouer ou bien quelqu’un qui n’y connaissait rien et qu’il pourrait impressionner ? La question était vraiment épineuse.

Les prédictions du prêtre de Vénus ne l’intéressaient pas particulièrement. Les dieux, il n’y croyait pas vraiment, malgré les efforts de sa mère. La partie sur la gloire militaire était bien plus intéressante. Il imaginait un grand général, comme Jules César ou Constantin, mais avec une armure moins pourrie que celle de la milice urbaine. Parce que c’étaient vraiment des guignols, ces gars-là.

* * *

La chaleur monta pendant quelques semaines, après quoi elle sembla avoir atteint son plafond. La mère de Vénec commenta : « Ton âme-sœur doit être arrivée à sa destination. Qui sait, c’est peut-être un enfant de marchand ou quelque chose du genre. »

Vénec décida d’employer ses journées à quadriller la ville pour dénicher son âme-sœur. Il se faisait fort de trouver son âme-sœur en moins de deux. La ville était immense, mais Vénec était petit, agile et déterminé. Rien ne pouvait lui résister. Il fit le tour des forums, inspecta les alentours de la caserne de la garde prétorienne, se glissa dans toutes les auberges assez malfamées pour laisser un gamin crasseux fouiner à loisir et tenta même le coup dans quelques-unes plus huppées. Après une paire de claques et la menace de le trainer chez la milice urbaine, il apprit à user d’un peu plus de discrétion.

Le soir, il tombait de fatigue sur la paillasse. Sa mère lui caressait les cheveux tendrement pendant qu’il racontait toutes les choses qu’il avait surprises en rôdant, comme le fait que la cuisinière de l’auberge derrière les thermes de Caracalla se curait le nez avant de plonger ses doigts dans la pâte à gâteau, ou bien les choses bizarres que le préfet du prétoire faisait avec une chèvre.

Après quoi, sa mère le bordait, lui embrassait la joue, et sortait. C’était un mois maigre. L’hiver influençait la vente des citrons mais celle des corps ne connaissait pas la crise. Elle revenait toujours, parfois bien après qu’il se soit endormi, mais elle revenait.

Jusqu’au jour où elle ne revint pas.

Vénec rentrait chez eux après une longue journée de recherche au cirque. Il traversait la rue de l’Argilète quand une main l’arrêta en pleine course.

« Petit ! » C’était Spurius, le mari de Caelina, l’odeur animale de la viande à saucisse accrochée à sa peau. « C’est toi, le gosse à Brena ? »

Vénec acquiesca.

« D’accord. Bon… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Viens, on va rentrer, ma femme va t’expliquer. »


	2. Khôl

Caelina expliqua. Elle prit les mains de Vénec dans les siennes et serra fort, très fort, à faire mal.

Elle parla des dangers de sortir le soir dans les quartiers chauds, du genre de gens qui y rôdaient la nuit et contre lesquels une femme seule ne pouvait pas grand-chose. Elle lui dit « Ta maman n’est plus là, maintenant. » et puis, tout doucement « Il n’y a pas assez de place chez nous, mais j’ai une amie qui peut t’accueillir. Elle connaissait ta maman. Ça te va ? »

Ça ne lui allait pas, mais il acquiesça quand même.

* * *

Dioné était un petit bout de femme brune, à l’accent corinthien tranché et perpétuellement maquillée. Elle habitait au-dessus du lupanar où elle exerçait, une chambre à peine plus grande que celle qu’avaient partagé Vénec et sa mère, mais rendue luxueuse par la présence d’une fenêtre.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, il ne quitta pas le petit coin qu’elle lui avait ménagé sur son lit. Elle le laissa faire. Même quand il pleurait, le soir, tentant et échouant à étouffer ses sanglots dans un bout de couverture. Dioné, comme il allait le découvrir, détestait consoler les gens. Elle lui amenait à manger et essuyait son nez coulant, et c’était bien assez.

Régulièrement, elle descendait pour travailler au lupanar. Les premières fois, il en avait pleuré, terrifié à l’idée qu’elle ne remonte jamais. Il le lui avait avoué après une semaine, ce à quoi elle avait répondu en retroussant du pied le tapis, découvrant un trou dans le plancher qui donnait une vue plongeante sur la salle du bas.

« Là. Tu peux me regarder, si tu veux. Vérifier que je ne m’envole pas. Mais viens pas te plaindre si tu vois des choses. »

À partir de là, les choses avaient été plus facile.

Il avait fini par ressortir, poussé par Dioné d’aller lui acheter du pain. La ville n’avait pas changé. Toujours grande et grouillante, ignorante quant à la déchirure intense qu’il sentait dans tous les pores de sa peau. La vie ne s’était pas arrêté pour pleurer la mort d’une petite vendeuse de citrons qui faisait putain à ses heures. Ainsi allait le monde.

* * *

La vie avec Dioné était ne ressemblait pas à la vie avec sa mère. Dioné ne le prenait pas dans ses bras, ne lui embrassait pas le front et ne lui caressait pas les cheveux. Mais elle avait d’autres gestes bien à elle.

Elle chantait souvent, des vieilles mélopées en grec qui parlaient de héros perdus en mer ou vengeant la mort d’un amant. Tous les matins, elle ouvrait les petits pots dans lesquels l’attendaient des mûres et du blanc de céruse, destinés à lui pâlir le teint et lui rougir les lèvres. Puis suivait la suie pour assombrir les yeux, et enfin un trait de khôl, soigneusement appliqué à la manière des égyptiennes.

Vénec était fasciné par le processus, tant et si bien qu’il profita d’une soirée pour ouvrir un des pots et étaler une trace de fard sous ses yeux. Ce ne fut qu’après qu’il se rappela qu’il n’avait aucun moyen d’essuyer son visage sans descendre à la fontaine. Lorsqu’elle remonta, Dioné le trouva donc tout peinturluré des traces de son méfait.

« Eh ben. Tu t’en es donné à cœur joie. Laisse-moi voir ça. » Elle prit son menton entre ses doigts et approcha la lampe à huile de son visage. « Il y a du travail à faire, mais on tient quelque chose. Demain, si tu veux, je t’apprendrai à en mettre autour des yeux et pas partout ailleurs. Maintenant tiens, essuie-toi sur cette loque. Je n’ai pas envie que tu en mettes partout dans les draps. »

Il faudrait de longs mois à Vénec pour maitriser l’usage du khôl, mais une fois ce succès obtenu, il se sentit plus fier qu’il ne l’avait jamais été.

* * *

Dioné avait une âme-sœur. Elle n’en parlait jamais, sauf les soirs où un client lui avait payé à boire et le vin la faisait s’échouer au sol, cheveux défaits et les yeux tournés vers le mur vide. Vénec avait toujours un peu l’impression qu’elle oubliait sa présence, dans ces moments-là.

« S’appelle Cornelia. Elle vit dans une belle maison, ‘vec un beau mari. Elle… elle a des cheveux blonds, comme ça, avec _plein_ de boucles. »

Elle marqua une pause pour mimer les détails de la coiffure de Cornelia.

« J’la vois quand elle va aux thermes. C’est là que je l’ai vue, la première fois. Toute nue ! M’y attendais pas. L’est belle. La plus belle femme qu’j’ai jamais vue. Elle est blonde _partout_. Même en bas. »

Dioné hoqueta, puis reprit : « Maintenant, j’regarde plus, aux thermes. Pas le droit. Pas le droit d’avoir une femme comme ça. Pas pour moi. »

La main fatiguée qu’elle passa sur son visage barbouilla son maquillage soigneusement appliqué. « J’sais pas si elle sait. Peut-être pas. Ça vaut mieux. Serait déçue. »

« Moi je serais pas déçu de t’avoir comme âme-sœur. » intervint Vénec.

Dioné le fixa pendant une éternité. Puis un minuscule sourire étira ses lèvres.

« T’es un bon petit. Mais j’suis trop vieille pour toi. »

* * *

Vénec avait arrêté de chercher son âme-sœur. C’était impossible sans les bras de sa mère pour l’accueillir à la fin de la journée et écouter ses histoires. Il aurait pu les raconter à Dioné, mais ce n’était pas pareil. Dioné souriait peu et ne parlait que quand c’était nécessaire ou qu’elle avait un coup dans le nez.

Au moins, la marque avait conservé sa chaleur rassurante. La nuit, quand Dioné s’absentait pour travailler, Vénec pressait sa paume contre la marque, juste pour la sentir palpiter chaudement contre sa main.

Du haut de ses neuf ans, il se demandait si son âme-sœur faisait de même.


	3. Porticus Liviae

Vénec devait avoir dans les dix ans lorsque Dioné lui décrocha un travail par l’intermédiaire du cousin de la sœur du mari de la tante d’une amie, qui se spécialisait dans le confort des spectateurs de l’hippodrome. Chargé de coussins, de fanions aux couleurs des équipes et de pâtisseries, Vénec faisait le tour du Cirque à un rythme certes moins effréné que celui des chars qui concourraient plus bas, mais tout aussi lucratif.

« T’as de la gouaille, morveux, on peut pas t’enlever ça. » commenta son patron en comptant soigneusement le pactole déboursé par les supporters acharnés. « Je vais te garder, je pense. »

Vénec détermina qu’il n’était pas nécessaire de mentionner qu’il gagnait encore plus en promettant aux fans les plus optimistes de transmettre leurs mots d’amour à leur conducteur de char préféré.

La combine marcha pendant plusieurs mois, au bout desquels les commanditaires de ces missives enflammées commencèrent à se demander pourquoi leurs lettres ne trouvaient jamais de réponse. Vénec estima qu’un changement d’activité était de rigueur et abandonna donc l’hippodrome pour de plus verts pâturages.

Rome offrait un large panel d’opportunités d’emploi à un petit garçon au verbe facile et doté d’une bonne capacité à décamper lorsque la situation tournait au vinaigre. Au cours des années, il fut vendeur de tourtes ambulant sur le forum aux bœufs (en évitant de mentionner le contenu véritable de ses produits, lequel aurait fait pâlir d’horreur les clients), racoleur pour un devin égyptien (un charlatan qui n’avait jamais vu l’Égypte et encore moins l’avenir), guide touristique pour les marchands de passage à Rome (sans avoir la moindre connaissance de l’Histoire de la ville et de ses monuments) et même acteur pour les rôles de femmes dans une troupe de théâtre (avant que la mue ne le force à se trouver un nouveau secteur d’activité).

Une fois entré dans l’adolescence, il se dit qu’il était temps de se trouver une activité plus stable. Il demanda à Dioné si elle n’avait pas un contact qui pourrait l’aider, et grâce à une succession de « Je connais un gars… » il se retrouva employé chez Quintus Bruttius Calvus, marchand d’esclave de son état.

* * *

Calvus était ‒ comme son nom le laissait entendre ‒ chauve comme un œuf. Il avait plus de perruques que de tuniques et une voix capable de résonner à travers tout le marché aux esclaves :

« Rufus ! Chiure de fiente ! Comment t’as osé vendre un Alexandrin à ce prix-là ! Un tout jeune, en plus ! Les comme ça, c’est pour les grandes dames qui veulent faire joujou avec, pas pour le premier gusse venu ! Regarde ce que le gosse a ramené sur la journée ! Je lui donne de la merde et il me pond de l’or, alors que toi, tu me donnes à peine trois mille sur un gars qui en valait huit ! Dégage de là ! »

Rufus ne se fit pas prier et fila se terrer hors de la portée du poing dangereusement brandi par son patron. Assis sur le bord de son étal, Vénec dégustait tranquillement l’orange que Dioné lui avait donnée pour tenir la matinée. Calvus se passa une main sur le front et poussa un cri rageur ;

« Mais quel débile ! Si c’était pas le neveu de ma femme, il y a longtemps que je l’aurais foutu dehors ! »

Il se laissa tomber à côté de Vénec avec un soupir : « Dis-moi encore combien tu as tiré du stock de Phrygiens de ce matin, j’ai besoin de rire un bon coup. »

« J’en ai tiré trente mille. » lui rappela Vénec.

« Trente mille ! » s’esclaffa Calvus. Pour six pauvres loques pas foutus de tenir une pelle ! Du grand art ! »

« C’était un mec fin comme une brindille, alors j’ai essayé de voir si on pouvait pas lui proposer un des Corses comme garde du corps. »

« Les Corses ? les trois qui sont malades comme des chiens et qui vont crever dans les dix jours ? »

« Ceux-là. Il a pris les trois. »

« Oh quel con ! » pouffa Calvus.

« Puis je lui ai demandé si sa femme n’allait pas lui en vouloir de prendre neuf gars pour lui et rien pour elle. Donc il m’a acheté une petite Numide pour lui faire la coiffure. »

« Pour lui faire la coiffure ! » siffla Calvus. « Une Numide ! Comme si elle maîtrisait la mode romaine ! »

« Et après, comme il s’inquiétait de son budget, je lui ai dit que justement, on avait un Nazaréen fortiche en chiffres qui ferait un bon intendant pour son exploitation. »

« Et il l’a pris ? »

« Il l’a pris ! Lui et les dix autres. Je lui ai fait un prix de groupe à cinquante mille et il est parti en racontant à son gamin que c’était comme ça qu’on faisait une bonne affaire ! »

Calvus s’écroula par terre et ne put être remis sur pied qu’au bout de dix longues minutes d’un fou rire intense.

* * *

« Elle m’a vue. » déclara Dioné au moment même où Vénec passait le seuil de la chambre. Il s’arrêta, perplexe : « Qui t’a vue ? »

« Cornelia. Aux thermes. »

Vénec resta planté là dans l’embrasure de la porte. Il avait été témoin de nombreuses déblatérations au sujet de Cornelia, mais jamais quand Dioné était sobre. Les âmes-sœurs avaient toujours été un sujet difficile à aborder, pour eux.

« Elle est venue vers moi dans les vestiaires. » continua Dioné. « Son esclave est restée derrière. Elle m’a dit que ça faisait un moment qu’elle soupçonnait que c’était moi, son âme-sœur. Qu’elle m’avait attendue longtemps. Elle veut… elle veut qu’on se voie. Pour parler. »

Brusquement, elle se leva.

« Pourquoi ?! Qu’est-ce qu’on a à se dire ?! Elle va pas divorcer son mari pour moi, non ?! Alors qu’est-ce qu’elle veut ? Se moquer de moi ?! De la pauvre petite sotte qui a passé des années à l’espionner parce que c’était le mieux qu’elle pouvait avoir ?! Je suis pas digne de gratter la terre sous ses sandales et elle le sait, c’est évident ! »

Dioné se laissa retomber sur le lit et éclata en sanglots, laissant un Vénec abasourdi. Ce n’était clairement pas ainsi qu’il avait pensé passer sa soirée. Surtout que niveau âmes-sœurs, il était aussi novice qu’un chiot sorti du ventre de sa mère.

Mais il savait que l’important, ce n’était pas de savoir, mais de donner l’impression qu’on savait. C’est donc d’un pas faussement assuré qu’il traversa leur minuscule chambre pour rejoindre Dioné sur sa paillasse.

« Elle veut te parler ? Où ça ? Et quand ? »

« Au portique de Livie. » sanglota Dioné. « Pendant la sixième heure. Parait que c’est plus discret. »

« Ben c’est simple, alors. Je viens avec toi et je me planque derrière une colonne. Si elle commence à mal te parler, je viens derrière elle et je lui fous un pain ! »

« Non ! Tu vas pas frapper une patricienne ! C’est le genre de truc qui attire des ennuis ! »

« Mais il parait que c’est discret à la sixième heure ! On n’a qu’à en profiter ! En plus ça a toujours des breloques brillantes sur elles, les dames comme ça… »

Dioné lui administra une claque sur le haut de la tête.

« Je t’interdis de faire les poches à mon âme-sœur. C’est pas de sa faute à elle si elle est coincée avec moi. »

« Aouch ! Mais je voulais juste aider, moi ! Et en plus, si ça se trouve, c’est pas elle qu’est coincée avec toi, mais plutôt toi qui es coincée avec elle. »

« Arrête. »

« Si ça se trouve, elle ronfle. Ou bien elle pue des pieds. Ou elle met de la pisse dans son vin. »

« Personne ne met de la pisse dans son vin, c’est dégoûtant. »

« Rufus le fait, il dit que ça l’aide à digérer. »

« Eh bien Rufus est un con. »

« Voilà. Peut-être que ta Cornelia, là, elle est comme Rufus. Ou bien _pire_ que Rufus. »

Dioné s’essuya bruyamment le nez. Vénec l’écouta prendre une grande inspiration et déclarer :

« Voilà ce qu’on va faire. Tu vas venir avec moi demain au portique de Livie. Mais tu ne vas pas attaquer Cornelia. Tu vas attendre, et quand je te ferai signe, tu viendras vers nous et tu diras un truc, je sais pas quoi, tout ce que tu veux, comme quoi il est arrivé quelque chose et je dois partir. Ça te va ? »

Vénec acquiesça.

« D’accord. » souffla Dioné. « D’accord. Prions Dieu et Aphrodite que ça se passe bien. »

* * *

Au vu de l’affluence, Cornelia avait sans doute surestimé le côté discret du portique de Livie. Vénec, de son côté, en était très content. Il était plus facile de se cacher dans une foule que dans le vide qui séparait deux colonnes.

Dioné, de son côté, semblait sur le point de partir en courant. Pour une fois, elle avait fait l’impasse sur ses fards et ses poudres. Leur absence la rajeunissait de dix ans.

« C’est elle. » siffla-t-elle soudain. « Là-bas, derrière toi, avec l’ombrelle. »

Vénec se retourna pour la chercher des yeux, ce qui lui valut une nouvelle claque sur le front.

« Plus discrètement, abruti ! »

Effectivement, au milieu de la foule, une femme blonde, baignée dans l’ombre d’une ombrelle. Sa main caressait discrètement la marque rouge qui devait se trouver sur son avant-bras, protégée de la vue du commun par un châle de soie translucide. Elle ressemblait aux impératrices d’antan qu’on voyait dans les fresques des thermes en bas du mont Caelius.

« On n’aurait pas dû venir. » fit Dioné. « C’était stupide. Viens, on rentre. »

Vénec secoua la tête : « Si tu n’y vas pas, je vais la voir et je lui dis où tu habites. »

« Petite merde. » cracha Dioné.

Lentement, elle se dirigea vers son âme-sœur. Vénec vit Cornelia tressaillir et parcourir les alentours du regard. Quand enfin elle aperçut Dioné, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et un sourire timide étira ses lèvres. Vénec s’appuya contre une colonne et se prépara à intervenir.

Bien qu’au vu de la main que Cornelia avait glissée dans celle de Dioné, il doutait fortement que sa présence soit nécessaire.


	4. Tiberis

L’année de ses dix-sept ans fut pour Vénec une année d’avancement professionnel significatif. Calvus l’avait pris à part après une vente particulièrement fructueuse, un pichet de bon vin à la main et l’air particulièrement de bonne humeur.

« Vénec, mon petit Vénec ! » s’exclama-t-il en glissant un bras autour de ses épaules. « Tu sais que je suis très content de toi ? Tu es mon meilleur élément. Si ma femme ne tenait pas tant que ça à ce que je lègue l’affaire à cette grosse bûche de Rufus, je t’aurais adopté pour que tu en hérites. Mais bon, les choses sont ce qu’elles sont. »

Il avala une large lampée de vin, avant d’enchaîner :

« Tu sais sans doute que j’ai quelques affaires avec de braves marins de Naxos. Ce sont d’honnêtes gens, mais les taxes sont un peu trop sévères, ces derniers temps, et ça rend le commerce difficile. Alors je leur fournis de l’aide. Tu penses que c’est un job qui pourrait t’intéresser ? »

Et c’est ainsi que Vénec passa de marchand d’esclave à contrebandier, un travail tout aussi adapté à ses talents naturels. Calvus était ravi, les Naxiens pouvaient commercer selon des termes qui les arrangeaient et Vénec était comme un poisson dans l’eau.

« Quand je prendrais ma retraite, » lui confia Calvus, un soir où Rufus avait failli les priver d’une vente particulièrement lucrative en faisant embarquer la marchandise sur le mauvais bateau. « Je veux que tu te lances en indépendant et que tu fasses couler cet idiot. Juste pour prouver à ma femme à quel point il est incompétent. Ce serait le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire. »

Vénec n’était pas du genre à se le faire dire deux fois.

* * *

Ces derniers temps, Dioné et Vénec n’habitaient plus dans leur petite chambre du lupanar. Ils avaient migré vers le mont Aventin, dans une petite maison confortable qui présentait l’avantage de posséder une discrète porte de service, par laquelle Cornelia venait visiter son âme-sœur chaque jour.

« Ave ! » la salua Vénec en lui ouvrant la porte. « Dioné est dans sa chambre. Elle a acheté deux nouvelles robes et elle n’arrive pas à choisir laquelle te ferait le plus d’effet. »

Cornelia retroussa son voile pour qu’il puisse la voir rouler des yeux. « Toujours pareil. N’importe quelle robe irait. Ou même encore mieux, pas de robe du tout. »

« Je vois que c’est la grande forme, ce soir. Je ferais mieux de m’esquiver, c’est ça ? »

Cornelia laissa échapper un petit rire et lui déposa quelques pièces dans la main.

« Toujours aussi perspicace, à ce que je vois. Tiens, de quoi animer ta soirée. Ne t’attire pas d’ennuis et reviens avant l’aube, c’est tout ce que je te demande. »

Vénec esquissa une courbette et s’esquiva sans se faire prier. Il dévala les pentes de l’Aventin et remonta celles du Capitole, où la vie nocturne battait son plein.

C’était l’été et tout Rome profitait des heures plus fraîches pour sortir. Jeunes aristocrates avec l’envie de s’encanailler, catins flairant les bonnes occasions, taverniers racolant les clients, soldats en permission : tout ce beau monde se mélangeait joyeusement dans les rues, à des stades variables d’ébriété.

Vénec ne mit pas longtemps à se trouver un petit groupe de fêtards dans lequel s’incruster. Une fille aux longs cheveux bruns se pendit à son bras, l’haleine déjà bien avinée.

« Hééééé… » gloussa-t-elle. « Tu m’paies un verre si j’t’embrasse ? »

« Si tu veux ! » s’esclaffa Vénec. Il acheta un pichet de picrate à un marchand ambulant et ils s’échouèrent tous les deux sur la rive du Tibre, protégés des voyeurs par les larges piliers du pont Aemilius.

« Mon sauveeeur ! » piailla la fille quand il lui tendit le vin. Quand elle l’embrassa, il en sentit les épices sur sa langue. Dans la pénombre, elle tâtonna jusqu’à agripper son poignet.

« Est-ce que c’est toi ? » déblatéra-t-elle contre sa bouche. « Je sens que c’est tout proche. Ma marque brûle. Tiens, sens ! Est-ce que c’est pareil, pour toi ? »

« Non. » répondit Vénec. Sa marque était chaude, mais pas plus que d’habitude. « Désolé. »

« Dommage. Allez, embrasse-moi encore. »

Entre le vin et la langue expérimentée de la fille dans sa bouche, Vénec voyait la soirée se développer dans une direction très agréable. Il glissa une main sous la tunique de sa partenaire et fut récompensé par un gémissement appréciatif. Il allait pousser plus bas lorsqu’un hurlement retentit à quelques pas d’eux, suivi d’une cavalcade de pas :

« Putain, Papinius, on y est presque ! Retiens-toi, vieux, juste un peu ! Allez, vite, vite ! »

Deux silhouettes déboulèrent de la pénombre, l’une traînant l’autre par le col de sa tunique. Ils s’écroulèrent au bord de l’eau, et l’un des deux gars déversa le contenu de son gosier dans le Tibre.

« C’est bien, Papinius ! Allez, donne tout ce que t’as, vas-y ! » fit l’autre en lui tapotant le dos.

« Ben génial, c’est trop l’ambiance ! » s’écria la fille dans les bras de Vénec.

« Quoi, on vous dérange ? » répondit le type qui n’était pas occupé à polluer les eaux du fleuve.

« Un peu, oui ! » répliqua Vénec. « Vous pouviez pas aller dégobiller ailleurs ? »

« D’solé… » gémit le dénommé Papinius, dont Vénec, fort de son expérience des tavernes et autres tripots, pouvait très bien imaginer l’état déplorable.

« Fais comme tout le monde, va vomir dans une fontaine ! » vociféra la fille.

« Y avait pas de fontaine ! »

« Partout y a des fontaines ! Ouvre un peu les yeux, connard ! »

« Mais ça va, d’où tu m’insultes, pétasse ?! »

« C’est moi que tu traites de pétasse ? » hurla la fille en se levant de la poitrine de Vénec, au grand dam de celui-ci.

« Tu fais quoi, là ? » s’exclama-t-il.

« Je vais lui niquer sa race, à ce gros con. »

« Mais et moi ? »

« Reste là, je reviens. »

« Mais… ! Machine ! Reviens ! »

Sourde à ses protestations, la fille se leva péniblement et tituba vers le duo accroupi au bord de l’eau. Avec un soupir, Vénec la suivit.

« Hé, connard ! » interpella la fille. « Viens te battre, si t’es un homme ! »

« C’est vraiment pas le moment, là. » répliqua le type. « Ça va mieux, Papinius ? »

« Je m’sens trop mal, Mani… »

« Vide tout, vieux, faut que ça sorte. »

« Tu m’écoutes ou pas ? » gronda la fille. « Je vais te maraver, tu vas voir ! »

Et, fidèle à sa parole, elle saisit son adversaire par le col de sa tunique et tenta de le pousser à l’eau. Seulement, puisque dextérité et ivresse étaient rarement de bonnes amies, elle bascula en avant et atterrit dans le fleuve, entraînant avec elle sa cible.

« Mani ! » geignit Papinius.

« Machine ! » s’écria Vénec.

Son coup du soir était littéralement tombé à l’eau.

* * *

« Désolée. » gémit la fille, grelottante dans sa robe trempée.

« Au moins, ça m’aura désaoulé. » déclara le dénommé Mani, tout aussi humide.

Vénec s’enfila une gorgée de vin. Il avait dû aider à remonter les deux loustics à grands renforts d’éclaboussures et de jurons, après quoi il avait fallu les traîner vers une zone un peu plus illuminée pour espérer les sécher un peu. Ils avaient atterri tous les quatre dans une petite taverne à proximité de l’ancien temple d’Hercule.

« J’aurais vraiment pas dû boire ce dernier verre. » gémit Papinius.

« C’est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde. » l’assura son ami en lui tapotant le dos.

« Aouch ! Elle est brûlante, ta marque, Mani ! » s’écria Papinius.

« Quoi ? »

Vénec palpa son poignet, juste pour être sûr. Mais non. La chaleur restait constante. Ce qui ne laissait que…

« Oh merde. » souffla la fille.

Les deux âmes-sœurs se fixèrent pendant un long moment dans la lumière tremblante de la lampe à huile. Le sort se brisa lorsque la fille déclara : « Je m’appelle Licinia. »

« Manilius. » répondit doucement le gars.

« Merde. » fit Papinius. « Il faut qu’Arturus voie ça, ça va lui en boucher un coin. »

« Ah ouais, c’est vrai, Arturus ! On l’a laissé où, déjà ? »

« Quelque part sur le forum aux légumes, non ? »

« Il va râler, tu penses ? »

« Si tu lui ramènes ton âme-sœur, ça devrait le calmer. »

Manilius se tourna vers Licinia. Il se mordit les lèvres et se gratta l’arrière du crâne.

« Ça te dérange si on va retrouver un pote à nous, tous ensemble ? Je sais qu’on se connait pas encore, mais… J’ai envie de vous présenter. »

« Pas de problème. » répondit Licinia. « J’étais partie pour passer une bonne soirée, autant continuer dans ce sens-là. »

« On y va, alors ? »

« Allez. »

Vénec demeura sur son siège tandis que la petite troupe se levait.

« Tu viens pas avec nous ? » demanda Licinia.

« Nan. » répondit-il. « Je crois que j’ai une touche avec le type de la table là-bas, je vais tenter ma chance. »

« Comme tu veux. Désolée pour les faux espoirs. Sans rancune ? »

« Sans rancune. »

Après tout, la nuit était longue et il y avait bien d’autres poissons dans la mer. Vénec fit un clin d’œil à sa nouvelle cible et se mit à l’ouvrage.


	5. Terra nova

Une des leçons les plus importantes que Vénec avait apprise au cours de ses différents emplois, c’était que lorsque les choses allaient très bien, c’était qu’il était temps de prévoir une solution de repli au cas où ce “très bien“ virait brusquement au “nettement moins bien“. Surtout quand on exerçait des activités généralement considérées comme à la limite du légal par le pouvoir en place.

Dans la pratique, ça voulait dire que le jour où en se rendant au marché aux esclaves, Vénec vit un attroupement suspect de miliciens devant l’étal de Calvus, il tourna sagement les talons et s’autorisa un jour de congé.

Bien lui en prit car, comme il l’apprit dans les heures qui suivirent auprès de différents informateurs, Calvus avait été la victime d’un magistrat un peu trop zélé qui avait voulu se faire bien voir auprès de ses supérieurs. Le gratte-papier avait jeté son grappin sur cette andouille de Rufus, qui n’avait pas mis bien longtemps à déverser tout ce qu’il savait sur les affaires de son oncle par alliance. Le magistrat avait remonté la piste et maintenant, Calvus pourrissait à la prison du Tullianum pour détournement de fond, manque de paiement de la taxe sur l’exportation d’esclaves, contrebande, publicité mensongère et falsification de l’origine de sa marchandise.

Vénec se retrouvait donc sans emploi pour un avenir indéterminé. Ce qui n’arrangeait que moyennement ses affaires.

Il commença par rétablir les ponts que la disparition malencontreuse de Calvus avait créé. Le réseau avait fort heureusement été laissé plutôt intact par ce fils de pute de magistrat, qui s’était contenté de coincer le plus gros poisson sans se soucier de toute la faune qui grouillait en dessous. Un petit peu d’argent glissé dans la main d’un des gardes du Tullianum permit de transmettre à son ancien patron un message réconfortant, et à la requête de Calvus, un plus gros pécule envoya Rufus rencontrer un destin tragique et inévitable au fond du Tibre.

Vénec estimait qu’un crétin comme celui-là ne méritait pas qu’on gâche tant d’argent, mais il préférait ne pas se mêler des histoires de famille.

Ensuite, il prit la décision de laisser le commerce d’esclave de côté pendant quelques temps, histoire d’attendre que les choses se calment, et se reconvertit en contrebandier à plein temps. Les contacts de Calvus le connaissaient et il savait quelles pattes graisser : une fois bien dans le bain, c’était un jeu d’enfant. De plus, il appréciait grandement d’être son propre patron.

Idéalement, il aurait aimé faire évader Calvus, mais ses moyens avaient des limites. Il dû donc se contenter de mettre en place un graissage de patte hebdomadaire afin de garantir à son ancien patron un séjour à peu près vivable derrière les barreaux. Calvus le remercia en fournissant conseils et informations. L’arrangement dura deux ans, au bout desquels l’ancien marchand d’esclave se fit égorger par un autre détenu pour avoir insinué de l’existence de rapports peu naturels entre sa mère et un cheval.

Et c’est ainsi que Vénec se retrouva seul à la tête d’un réseau de contrebande de taille tout à fait honorable, qui ne demandait qu’à grandir.

* * *

L’expansion était la raison d’être de toute entreprise qui se respectait. Restait à voir dans quelle direction. Rome était une ville qui commençait à piquer du nez : il fallait voir plus grand.

Vénec approchait de la vingtaine et il se sentait prêt à saisir de nouvelles opportunités. Il avait réussi à tisser des liens hors de la Méditerranée orientale, notamment en Gaule où l’Aquitaine n’avait jamais été plus florissante. Il espérait un jour remonter jusqu’en Scandinavie : l’ambre et les fourrures, ça avait ses adeptes.

Dernièrement, il était entré en possession d’un splendide stock de citrons de Massilia, prélevé de manière tout à fait honnête sur les cargaisons de plusieurs navires un peu trop confiants quant à leur système de sécurité. Le tout était de les revendre sans trop attirer l’attention de l’administration romaine, dont le pointillisme lui avait laissé de mauvais souvenirs.

Vénec était donc revenu avec une certaine nostalgie à la vente au détail. Ça lui rappelait le petit étal de sa mère, les jours passés à chercher son âme-sœur quand il était petit et n’avait pas encore d’autres priorités dans la vie.

Il passa une main distraite sur sa marque, toujours aussi chaude après toutes ces années. Ces choses-là n’étaient jamais simples. Il pensa à Dioné et ses incertitudes, à Cornelia qui restait prisonnière d’un mariage de raison, à sa mère et à son deuil jamais vraiment fait. Le meilleur scénario, en fin de compte, restait de tomber sur son âme-sœur par hasard, à l’instar de cette fille qui avec qui il avait failli coucher et qui avait poussé son âme-sœur dans le Tibre (réflexion faite, il l’avait sans doute échappé belle, sur ce coup-là)

Bon, il avait quand même eu quelques relations, la plus notable étant les cinq mois avec Helvia, la fille blonde et bouclée d’un sénateur de seconde zone.

Ils n’étaient pas âmes-sœurs, ça, c’était sûr. Elle lui avait confié très tôt que leur relation était surtout pour elle un moyen de faire la nique à ses parents, qui s’étaient mis en tête de la préserver pour son âme-sœur. Vénec était, selon ses mots : « assez crapuleux pour donner des coliques à ma mère, ce qui pour moi représente le summum de la beauté masculine. »

Vénec n’avait jamais été aussi heureux d’être méprisé par quelqu’un. Surtout que, pour une fille censée rester vierge jusqu’au mariage, Helvia savait sacrément y faire avec sa langue.

Dans les faits, ça avait été une relation fun et sans prise de tête, constituée de tentatives plus éhontées les unes que les autres de s’afficher devant les parents d’Helvia. Leur histoire s’était finie au bout de cinq mois, lorsque son père avait enfin abandonné tout espoir de faire de sa fille la femme chaste et obéissante qu’il la destinait à être. Vénec ne savait pas trop ce qu’elle était devenue depuis. Peut-être qu’elle s’était mariée, ou bien elle était entrée au service d’un grand personnage, comme les filles riches aimaient le faire.

Les pensées de Vénec furent grossièrement interrompues par un pauvre type qui prenait offense dans le fait que deux vendeurs de citrons opèrent dans le même périmètre. Quel con. S’il ne voulait pas de concurrence, il avait qu’à planter des bettes.

* * *

Vendre tous ses citrons jusqu’au dernier une heure à peine après s’être débarrassé de l’autre clodo apporta à Vénec un incommensurable sentiment de satisfaction. Il se dirigea vers le forum l’esprit léger et les poches bien lourdes. Son programme pour le reste de la journée lui laissait le champ libre jusqu’à la dixième heure, où il devait aller superviser un arrivage tout frais d’Arméniennes qu’il comptait redistribuer dans tous les lupanars de la ville.

Lorsqu’il s’arrêta pour se désaltérer à l’une des fontaines de la ville, un barbu à l’air hirsute lui tapota l’épaule.

« Dites, vous sauriez pas me dire où est le forum ? Je m’suis perdu… »

Vénec regarda le barbu. Puis il regarda le forum autour d’eux, histoire de s’assurer qu’il était bien là. Splendide. Il avait touché le jackpot.

« Le forum ? » répondit-il avec enthousiasme. « Vous avez du pot, j’y vais, justement ! Je peux vous y amener, si vous voulez ! »

« Franchement, vous seriez bien aidant. Le petit était censé me faire la visite, mais il s’est barré en me laissant comme un con… »

« Ah, ça, on ne peut plus trouver de guide fiable, de nos jours. » renchérit-il en entrainant le barbu dans la direction opposée au forum. « Vous êtes venu faire du tourisme ? Je peux vous faire un petit topo, si vous voulez. J’ai plusieurs années en tant que guide derrière moi. »

Le barbu se laissa facilement convaincre. Et il paya d’avance. Pigeon.

« Vous êtes à Rome uniquement pour du tourisme ? » demanda-t-il après avoir attribué un passé légendaire à un énième mur couvert de graffitis grossiers.

Les clients adoraient généralement pouvoir parler du pays d’où ils venaient, de leurs petits-enfants qu’ils venaient visiter, des problèmes qu’ils avaient à l’auberge… Vu la dégaine de son barbu, il s’attendait à un festival de bolosserie.

« _J’aimerai_ être venu pour le tourisme ! » soupira le débile. « C’est les Romains qui m’ont forcé à venir. J’ai dû prendre un bateau ‒ un _bateau_ ! Vous vous rendez compte ? »

« Vraiment ? Quelle horreur. » répondit Vénec, contrebandier de son état, qui ne passait pas une journée sans mettre le pied dans une embarcation.

« Alors je veux bien, c’est pour le roi de Bretagne. Mais je suis druide, moi ! L’élément salé, c’est pas ma spécialité ! »

« Le roi de Bretagne ? Je savais pas qu’il y avait un roi en Bretagne. »

« C’est parce qu’y en a pas. Enfin, si, mais pas encore. »

« C’est-à-dire ? »

« Il est là, mais il pas roi. Donc moi, je suis venu le chercher, parce qu’il faut qu’il devienne roi. »

« Donc y a pas de roi en Bretagne, pour l’instant ? »

« Ben ouais. »

« Mais il va y en avoir un ? »

« C’est ça. »

« Et est-ce qu’il a déjà des partenaires commerciaux, ou un truc du genre ? »

Le barbu le fixa d’un air perplexe :

« Des partenaires comme quoi ? »

« Commerciaux. Mais laissez tomber, je me parlais à moi-même. Vous avez apprécié la visite ? »

« Oui mais‒ »

« Magnifique. Ça vous fera soixante sesterces. »

« Mais j’ai pas déjà payé ? »

« Ah, mais vous avez payé le prix de base. Moi je vous parle des compléments ! Vous pensez que je le montre à tout le monde, le mur contre lequel Cléopâtre s’est appuyée pour retirer le caillou dans sa sandale ? Allez, avancez la monnaie. »

Tandis que le barbu farfouillait dans son sac avec un air penaud, Vénec pouvait sentir les rouages tourner à vive allure dans son esprit. La Bretagne n’avait jamais été dans sa ligne de mire, mais peut-être était-il temps qu’elle le soit…


	6. Britannia

Le destin était vraiment une chose fabuleuse. Quelques jours à peine après sa rencontre avec le guignol barbu, Vénec se retrouva au port d’Ostie, à arranger l’entrée discrète dans la ville de Rome d’un couple de seigneurs bretons.

L’opération se révéla particulièrement fructueuse sur de nombreux point. De un, les deux insulaires n’avaient de toute évidence pas grande expérience du prix standard d’un aller-retour Bretagne-Rome. De deux, ils lui confirmèrent que le commerce parallèle dans leur patelin n’en était qu’à ses balbutiements et qu’il y avait donc de la place pour un jeune entrepreneur à la recherche de nouvelles opportunités à saisir. De trois, ils ne rechignaient pas à requérir les services de gars comme lui pour faire leur sale boulot, ce qui impliquait généralement les débuts d’un partenariat fructueux.

Et puis, ils étaient plutôt comiques, à se disputer comme deux lavandières déterminées à utiliser la première la même bassine. Ça lui avait fait de l’animation sur le trajet en bateau vers Rome.

* * *

« N’espère pas que je vais pleurer juste parce que tu t’en vas à l’autre bout de la terre. » déclara Dioné, ses cheveux volant dans les rafales salées du port. Elle se tenait droite malgré le vent, son maquillage sec et sa coiffure obstinément en place.

« Moi, par contre, je pleure. » renifla Cornelia.

Elle avait englouti Vénec dans une étreinte étouffante et ne semblait pas prête de le lâcher. Autour d’elle, son voile gonflé par le vent claquait avec violence.

« Tu me manqueras, petite crapule. » sanglota-t-elle. « Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? »

« Les affaires sont les affaires. » dit Vénec avec un sourire.

« Mais pourquoi si loin ? Tu ne pouvais pas rester avec nous ? Ou au moins en Italie ? Pense à nous, toutes seules dans cette grande ville… »

« Arrête de faire culpabiliser le petit, Cornelia. »

« Et ça ? » continua-t-elle en indiquant le poignet de Vénec. « Tu ne vas pas regretter de laisser ton âme-sœur derrière ? »

« Cornelia, ça suffit. » affirma Dioné. « Son bateau n’attend plus que lui. Il est temps qu’il parte. »

L’interpellée leva les yeux au ciel et pressa de plus belle Vénec dans ses bras. Quand elle le relâcha, ce fut seulement pour planter deux baisers sonores sur ses joues.

« Envoie un message de temps en temps. » ordonna-t-elle. « Sinon j’envoie un mercenaire te chercher par la peau du cul. »

« Je n’y manquerai pas. » lui assura-t-il.

Et il partit, non sans un petit pincement au cœur alors qu’il voyait les silhouettes de Dioné et Cornelia se fondre dans le lointain, tandis que la marque sur son bras perdait peu à peu sa chaleur.

* * *

Sa première impression de la Bretagne était qu’on s’y caillait sévère. Mais bon, il pouvait toujours s’adapter.

Sa deuxième fut qu’il avait bien fait de ramener son stock de khôl avec lui, parce que les produits de luxe, c’était clairement pas la spécialité du coin. Sur le long terme, cela dit, ça l’arrangeait pas mal : les denrées rares étaient un marché potentiel de choix pour un commerçant dans son genre.

Sa troisième fut que les Bretons étaient débiles, incultes et crédules. En un mot : la clientèle parfaite.

Une tournée de vinasse offerte à une taverne portuaire plus tard, Vénec avait été mis au courant de la situation générale. À savoir : un roi était sur le point de débarquer en Bretagne et il avait fixé rendez-vous à tous ceux qui voulaient le rejoindre. Bon, il y avait aussi tout une histoire à propos de fait d’arme à accomplir ou une connerie du genre, mais ça, c’était pas son rayon. Vénec pouvait, si la situation le demandait, trancher une gorge ou deux. Les batailles rangées, par contre, c’était hors de son expertise.

Il n’avait que quelques jours devant lui, alors il se mit au travail. Le plus important, c’était d’établir une liaison régulière avec le continent, par laquelle il pourrait faire circuler marchandises et catins. Une petite discussion avec quelques pécheurs du littoral suffit à les persuader que la traite d’esclave offrait des gains bien plus importants que la pêche à la ligne : en moins de deux, Vénec avait constitué sa petite équipe et les premières cargaisons étaient en route depuis Rome.

Cela lui laissa le temps de faire une découverte pour le moins étrange : sa marque se réchauffait.

* * *

Vénec était sur le cul. Proprement et rondement. Il n’avait jamais porté au destin une attention particulière, que ce soit à la version païenne de sa mère ou bien à celle des Chrétiens. Mais là, peut-être qu’il y avait matière à reconsidérer un peu son point de vue sur le monde.

Son âme-sœur était en train de se rapprocher, et à vive allure, s’il devait en juger par les différentes prises de températures qu’il avait effectuées au cours de la journée. Est-ce que c’était son propre départ de Rome qui avait poussé son âme-sœur à partir à sa recherche ? Ou bien était-ce juste un heureux hasard ?

Soudain, il eut une illumination. Le prêtre de Vénus, il y avait une éternité, avait parlé de gloire militaire ou un truc du style. Et qu’est-ce qui se tenait en Bretagne en ce moment même ? Un rassemblement de tout ce qui se faisait d’un peu guerrier dans la population bretonne, tous rassemblés pour prêter allégeance à leur nouveau souverain.

Pile l’endroit où Vénec avait déjà prévu d’aller ! Le destin, c’était quand même fantastique…


	7. Proximus

Bon. D’accord.

Peut-être que Vénec avait un peu surestimé sa capacité à trouver son âme-sœur. Mais pour sa défense, une fois que la marque avait atteint le stade de “chaud bouillant“, ça devenait difficile de pointer dans quelle direction se tourner. Surtout dans une salle bondée où chaque recoin était occupé par des coudes, des pieds et des postérieurs variés.

Et puis il fallait voir la gueule des gens. Vénec ne se considérait pas comme le gratin de la société, mais il avait quand même des standards. Ça lui ferait quand même un peu mal au cul de se retrouver avec un débile comme âme-sœur.

Parce que du débile, ça foisonnait. À commencer par les deux glandus qui l’avaient forcé à faire la file devant la porte de la taverne alors qu’il n’avait pas que ça à faire. Vénec était un homme occupé, nom de Dieu. Il avait autre chose à faire que de faire le pied devant la porte. Surtout si son âme-sœur se trouvait quelque part derrière.

Quand enfin on l’avait fait entrer, ça avait été pour le coller face à une seconde paire de couillons, un poil moins chiante mais pas plus dégourdie.

« Mais attendez, je comprends pas. » déclara le plus petit des deux couillon alors qu’ils revenaient du comptoir, leurs verres alourdis par une vinasse un peu moins infâme que la moyenne nationale. « Vous avez accompli quel fait d’arme, en fait ? »

« Aucun. » répondit Vénec.

« Aucun ? »

« Des faits d’arme, c’est quand y faut sauver des mecs et tout ? »

« Ouais, par exemple. »

« Bon, ben, non. »

Sauver des gens, c’était pas trop son truc, à Vénec. Les flouer, les plumer, les délester de tous le gras qu’ils avaient sur eux pour se le mettre dans les poches, ça, c’était une occupation qui en valait la peine. Le verbe “sauver“ ne faisait partie de son vocabulaire que lorsqu’il était suivi d’une rançon en monnaie sonnante et trébuchante. Seulement, au vu du balais phénoménal qu’il pouvait sentir occuper le cul de ses deux interlocuteurs, il se doutait bien que c’était pas le genre de profil qu’ils attendaient.

« Mais vous avez quand même l’intention de devenir chevalier ? » demanda le deuxième couillon, tandis que sa mignonne petite boucle d’oreille luisait dans la lumière diffuse de la salle. Vénec ravala un soupir et se résolut à expliciter son propos :

« Non plus. C’est ce que je vous explique depuis trois quarts d’heure. J’en ai rien à foutre de devenir chevalier. Moi, ce qui m’intéresse, si y a un nouveau roi qui chapeaute tout le système, c’est d’être en affaire avec. »

« Oui, mais… Vous avez quand même écouté notre topo sur la fédération ? »

« Oui… Je vous ai pas coupés en plein milieu parce que bon… »

Il avait pas été élevé chez les chiens, quand même.

« Mais effectivement, ça me concerne pas votre bordel. Que vous vous réunissiez pour faire des fédérations ou jouer aux cartes, ce qui compte, c’est que ce soit moi qui vous fournisse en putes. Je vous demande pas grand-chose ! »

De toute façon, vu les mochetés qu’ils se trimballaient dans le pays, ils seraient bien forcés de venir se fournir chez lui. M’enfin, valait mieux tôt que tard.

« Et si vous deviez choisir l’adjectif qui vous définit le mieux ? » demanda Petit Couillon.

Vénec se laissa aller sur son siège pour réfléchir à la réponse la plus susceptible de se faire recommander au roi par Couillon à Boucle et Couillon Minus.

« Idéaliste. » répondit-il avec un clin d’œil pour faire bonne mesure. En plus, c’était vrai. Vénec était entièrement dévoué à un idéal : lui-même.

Le type en face l’imita avant de plonger dans son picrate. Et c’est alors que Vénec eut une révélation. Il ravala un sourire moqueur et se pencha vers Petit Couillon, les doigts pianotant lentement autour du bord de son gobelet.

« On se serait pas déjà vus quelque part ? »

Le type se figea et répondit « Je ne crois pas, non. » sur un ton qui indiquait tout le contraire.

« Mais si, » insista Vénec. « Un soir, je sais plus quand, à Rome. Ton pote avait la gerbe et ta copine t’avait balancé dans le fleuve. J’ai pas bon ? »

Il avait très très bon, à en juger par le coup d’œil nerveux qu’échangèrent les deux compères. Tant mieux. Dans les négociations commerciales, un petit coup de pression, ça faisait toujours son effet. Histoire d’enfoncer le clou, Vénec renchérit : « Eh bien, ça fait plaisir de te revoir. C’était très généreux, d’offrir la tournée en souvenir du bon vieux temps. »

« La tournée ? »

Vénec esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Bah oui, la tournée. Où tu préfères que j’aille me la faire payer chez Léodagan de Carmélide, où je pourrai lui raconter tes histoires de jeunesse à Rome ? Vu son amour des Latins, ça devrait l’intéresser, non ? »

Sans un mot, le gars déposa une poignée de piécette sur la table. Vénec s’en empara joyeusement. Dieux, ce qu’il adorait les négociations. Il estimait qu’il avait fait une bonne impression, avec en prime un picrate rendu savoureux par sa gratuité. Comme quoi, on pouvait toujours dire ce qu’on voulait sur la moralité du chantage, mais on ne pouvait pas nier les bénéfices qu’on en tirait. L’éthique, ça ne mettait pas de pain sur la table. Les menaces, si.

* * *

Le plan de Vénec était simple, comme devait l’être tout plan. Clarté est mère de succès. Il s’était trouvé une petite place à l’extérieur, sur un tabouret qu’il avait piqué à un glandu assez inconscient que pour laisser son siège inoccupé le temps d’aller se resservir à boire. De là, il pouvait facilement surveiller les allées et venues des uns et des autres. Il ne s’attendait pas forcément à rencontrer son âme-sœur là tout de suite, mais tant qu’à être là, autant en profiter. On ne pouvait pas forcer le destin mais on pouvait certainement lui donner un petit coup de pouce.

Cependant, au bout de trois heures à faire le pet, il commençait à trouver le temps long. La nuit n’allait pas tarder à tomber et il avait un cambriolage de prévu vers les deux heures du matin. Le temps de se rendre jusque-là, d’expliquer le truc à la bande de gars qu’il avait embauché pour l’occasion (pas des flèches, mais il avait comme l’impression que c’était une caractéristique commune à la Bretagne toute entière, donc il ferait avec) puis d’exécuter le larcin, ça allait lui prendre des plombes.

Ce qui voulait dire que si son âme-sœur ne passait pas la porte dans les deux minutes, Vénec se trouverait obligé de remettre leur rencontre à un futur plus ou moins proche.

Cornelia n’approuverait pas, il en était certain. Seulement, Cornelia n’avait pas un commerce à faire tourner, se dit-il en se levant de son tabouret. Il abandonna son verre sur le rebord de la fenêtre et s’en alla d’un pas assuré.

Il n’était pas encore venu, le moment ou Vénec ferait passer ses affaires de cœur avant ses affaires tout court.


	8. Arturus

Vénec avait rencontré le roi Arthur pour la première fois plusieurs mois après l’épisode de la taverne. Le délai l’aurait probablement un peu vexé si ses informateurs ne l’avaient rendu extrêmement conscient de l’absence du dénommé Manilius dans le bateau qui avait ramené le roi en Bretagne après sa dernière visite à Rome.

Arthur Pendragon ne correspondait pas vraiment à l’idée initiale que Vénec s’était faite du roi d’un patelin comme la Bretagne. Vu l’allure générale des locaux, il se serait plutôt attendu à un grand gars à la rousseur toute celtique, le genre à avaler un porc entier pour le petit-déjeuner et un bœuf pour son quatre-heure, bien bourrin sur les bords et avec un intellect proche de la moyenne nationale. Un gros con, quoi. Facile à contenter et à plumer.

Mais de fait, le roi de Logres était assez petit sous la masse de fourrures qui le recouvrait, brun, plutôt mignon (si c’était acceptable d’appeler “mignon“ un gars dont les cernes noirs s’accordaient avec les vêtements de deuil qu’il persistait à porter) et bien plus dur en affaires que prévu.

« Alors, je suis d’accord avec vous, le marbre, c’est très joli, » déclara le souverain. « Mais premièrement, est-ce qu’on est vraiment obligés d’aller le chercher à _Pharos_ et deuxièmement, je construis une forteresse, pas un complexe thermal ! »

« Nan mais moi je dis du marbre, mais c’est surtout pour les intérieurs. » répliqua Vénec. « Sur tout ce qui est remparts, tourelles et compagnie, on peut facilement partir sur de la pierre d’Irlande. Solide, maniable, plus un coût réduit sur le transport… »

Alors qu’il parlait, il pouvait voir Pendragon se frotter les yeux discrètement, butant au passage sur la couronne toute neuve qui lui ceignait le front.

« Pas de marbre. C’est des frais pour rien et j’ai autre chose à faire de mon argent, surtout maintenant. »

« Mais pensez prestige. » insista Vénec. « La pierre, les pécores voient ça tous les jours au bord de leur champs. Alors que le marbre, ça, ça va tout de suite leur montrer que vous êtes pas là pour déconner… »

« J’ai dit pas de marbre. » trancha le roi. Il frissonna et réajusta la fourrure autour de son cou. Vénec se demanda immédiatement s’il n’y avait pas un investissement à faire dans le secteur du vêtement chaud.

« C’est vous qui voyez ! » dit-il en levant les mains en signe de défaite. « C’est vrai que c’est salissant, le marbre. Si vous faites une tâche de sauce à viande, ça va se voir. »

« Ou une tâche de sang. » marmonna le roi en portant à sa bouche une coupe de vin. Les fourrures s’entrouvrirent un instant et Vénec put apercevoir son poignet, enveloppé dans une bande de tissu rouge. Le même genre que la mère de Vénec avait porté, autrefois. Le rappel le piqua comme la pointe d’une lame. Tentant de masquer son trouble, il opina :

« Aussi, c’est vrai. Mais vous savez, à ce compte-là, tous les sols en pierre c’est pareil. Du coup, on part sur de la pierre d’Irlande ? »

Arthur Pendragon ferma les yeux un bref instant, l’air de combattre une migraine particulièrement atroce, puis reprit : « Pas de marbre. La pierre d’Irlande, peut-être. »

« Génial. Maintenant pour la main-d’œuvre, j’ai un bon stock de Vandales pour le moment, je peux vous faire un prix… »

Le roi acquiesça distraitement, les yeux rivés dans sa coupe de vin.

* * *

À partir de là, les choses commencèrent à vraiment bien tourner pour Vénec.

Le commerce prospérait sur tous les fronts, au même rythme tranquille que la forteresse qu’Arthur Pendragon édifiait. Vénec passait de temps à autre sur le chantier, histoire de vérifier qu’il n’y avait pas un esclave qui lambinait ou tout simplement pour admirer l’édifice, dont il avait tout de même grandement participé à la création. Y avait pas à dire, ça allait avoir de le gueule. Pas autant qu’avec du marbre, mais tout de même, écrivit-il à Cornelia et Dioné.

Le bouseux breton moyen se révéla aussi sensible que l‘avait espéré Vénec aux charmes de ses catins et aux prix attractifs de ses esclaves. Le bourge breton moyen, quant à lui, avait une vision particulière de la sécurité qui arrangeait tout à fait les affaires de la petite équipe de tire-laines qu’il avait rassemblée. Vénec prévoyait d’investir bientôt dans les jeux d’argent, mais il fallait qu’il trouve le meilleur angle pour attaquer la bête.

Il avait trouvé et parfois même retrouvé des partenaires d’affaire plutôt intéressants, comme par exemple Séli de Carmélide et son mari, ou encore un certain Urgan, bandit de grands chemins de son état, qui avait vite compris qu’il était dans leur intérêt de collaborer.

Et puis il y avait le roi Arthur.

Vénec était confiant en sa propre capacité à juger rapidement les gens. On ne réussissait pas dans son milieu sans un minimum de jugeote : il fallait savoir déterminer à qui on pouvait faire confiance et à qui on ne pouvait pas, qui allait tenir sa langue et qui cracherait le morceau à la première occasion, qui était dans le métier pour le blé et qui y était pour le plaisir de voir des gens souffrir. Arthur Pendragon, lui, répondait parfaitement au qualificatif de “chic type“.

Les chics types, ça courait moins les rues que ce que l’opinion publique voulait bien croire. La plupart des gens ‒ Vénec compris ‒ avait déjà bien assez à faire pour sauver sa propre gueule que pour s’occuper de celles des autres. Mais pas le roi. Lui, il venait féliciter les ouvriers sur le chantier, il apprenait aux enfants des bouseux à faire des ricochets, il écoutait les geignardises des paysans. Un tas de comportements qui n’étaient vraiment pas dans le paquetage de base du chef de clan breton standard.

Un soir, il avait même partagé un lait de chèvre avec Vénec, à l’occasion de l’anniversaire de la première année de chantier. C’était déstabilisant. À Rome, aucun homme de pouvoir ne se serait laissé apercevoir en train de trinquer avec un marchand d’esclave. C’était un coup à ruiner une réputation.

« C’est pour quoi, votre manchette, là ? » avait demandé Vénec, enhardi par la proximité d’Arthur, ses yeux sombres, ses lèvres humidifiées par la boisson. Le roi avait touché distraitement l’endroit où le tissu rouge couvrait sa peau et avait répondu : « Pour un serment. À une personne qui m’a aimé et que j’ai aimée. »

Vénec s’était penché en avant, un peu pour mieux écouter, un peu pour constater si l’éclat dans les yeux d’Arthur n’étaient qu’un reflet des flammes ou s’ils étaient réellement si _brillants_.

« Z’auriez pu le mettre ailleurs que sur votre marque. C’est pas très pratique. »

« Je ne pouvais pas le mettre ailleurs que sur la marque. » murmura le roi. Il tapota le tissu avec insistance. « Triple couche. On sent pas si c’est chaud en-dessous. »

« Quel intérêt ? »

Arthur vida son verre de lait de chèvre d’un trait. « C’est pas vraiment vos oignons, Vénec. »

« Ça va, je tape juste la discute. Mais si vous voulez pas en parler, y a pas de problème. Je sais m’adapter. »

« J’aimerai mieux. » répondit le roi.

Ils avaient fini la soirée dans un silence confortable, troublé uniquement par les tournoiements des flammes dans la cheminée.


	9. Seducam te

Y avait pas à dire, niveau baraque, Kaamelott, ça se posait là. Des tours, des arches, des cagibis assez grands pour y caser une famille entière… Et surtout, des chambres. Bien cossues, avec des tapisseries au mur et des cheminées pour lutter contre les hivers bretons.

Vénec mettait un point d’honneur à y passer la nuit autant que possible, ne fût-ce que pour avoir le plaisir de s’allonger dans les draps de lin et les matelas rembourrés de plumes. Des lits comme pareils, ça aurait été criminel de les laisser inoccupés. Surtout en hiver, où le gel et les loups rendaient les nuits passées dans sa roulotte fort peu engageantes.

Et puis, il avait grandement participé à la création de ce château. C’était naturel qu’il puisse en profiter.

De plus, ça permettait de faire des rencontres très intéressantes, comme avec une demoiselle fascinante qui avait bien failli réussir à lui piquer une pomme qu’il venait lui-même de chourer aux cuisines. Vénec était secrètement impressionné.

« Alors comme ça, t’es maitresse du roi ? » demanda-t-il avant de croquer dans son larcin tout juste récupéré. « Ça va, ça te plait ? »

Assise en vis-à-vis de lui face au feu de la cheminée, Azénor haussa les épaules avant d’engloutir proprement une miche de pain.

« C’est mieux que de me casser les ongles à ramasser des navets à la ferme de mes vieux. Et mes gosses ont un repas chaud dans le ventre tous les soirs, donc j’ai pas à me plaindre. »

« Et le côté kleptomanie, ça passe bien ? »

Nouveau haussement d’épaules. « Pour l’instant, personne ne s’est plaint. Et de toute façon, c’est pas comme si j’allais arrêter. »

Vénec acquiesça : « Évidemment. Tant qu’à être chez les bourges, autant en profiter. »

« C’est pas vraiment ça. » répliqua-t-elle. « C’est juste… je suis pas comme les dames ici. Mon pain, je vais me le chercher toute seule, comme une grande. »

« Bonne philosophie. »

« Ça me mettrait trop mal à l’aise de demander des choses aux gens des cuisines. C’est vrai, quoi, avant que je rencontre le roi, j’étais à genoux dans la bouse. Je vais pas commencer à donner des ordres maintenant. »

« Bah, ça doit quand même avoir son charme. » commenta-t-il. « Faire la grande dame, rester au lit, se faire monter le petit-déjeuner… Puis, le roi doit t’offrir des colifichets, non ? »

Azénor secoua la tête : « Au début il a voulu mais j’ai tout de suite mis le holà. Si je ramène des breloques pareilles à la maison, on me les piquera direct. Ou alors je dois tout porter sur moi et ça fait parvenue. Maintenant, il offre des cadeaux pour les petits. Ça, j’accepte, parce que c’est pas pour moi. »

Vénec contempla son trognon de pomme totalement vidé de toute sa chair. « Il aime vraiment les gosses, notre roi, hein ? »

« Plutôt, oui. » confirma Azénor. « C’est ça que ça m’étonne qu’il fasse pas de petit à sa femme. D’accord qu’elle est pas d’une beauté renversante, mais quand même… Il m’a bien trouvée à son goût alors que j’étais bien enfoncée dans mon purin ! »

« Peut-être que c’est elle qui veut pas. Elle pourrait se réserver pour son âme-sœur ou un truc du genre. J’ai déjà vu des filles qui faisaient ça. »

« La bonne blague ! » s’esclaffa Azénor. « Les dames d’ici, c’est clairement pas leur priorité ! Elles ont des manchettes qu’elles mettent pour pas sentir la chaleur de leur marque. Parait que ça facilite les mariages de raison. La reine, elle sait même pas si son âme-sœur est dans la pièce d’à côté où à l’autre bout du pays. C’est elle qui me l’a dit. »

Pensif, Vénec se pencha en avant pour remettre une bûche dans le feu. « Le roi a la même chose, non ? Un bout de tissu rouge. Je l’ai déjà vu. C’est pour la même raison que la reine ? »

« Je sais pas. » Azénor lui jeta un regard en biais. « Et même si je savais, je te le dirais pas. Ce genre de truc, c’est personnel. »

« Vous êtes vraiment des culs-serrés, ici en Bretagne. Chez moi, on n’en faisait pas tout un cirque. Laisser la marque accessible, ça facilite tout de même bien les choses ! »

« Eh bien, t’as qu’à y retourner, si ça t’amuse. Ici, on ne parle pas des âmes-sœurs à tort et à travers. C’est comme ça. On n’est pas débauchés comme chez toi. »

« Tu sais même pas où c’est, chez moi. »

« Pour produire un gars comme toi, ça doit être un patelin particulier. »

Vénec éclata de rire : « Oh, ça va ! Je t’ai pas demandé dans quelle position le roi préfère la chose, non ? »

« Moi au-dessus, avec beaucoup d’action buccale. »

Vénec la contempla un instant, médusé, avant de rire de plus belle. Avec un petit sourire, Azénor avala le dernier de ses quignons de pain et se leva. « Maintenant, si tu veux bien m’excuser, j’ai repéré une belle tranche de lard sur l’étagère qui n’attend plus que moi. »

Il réussit à peine à calmer son hilarité le temps de lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

* * *

Si Azénor était clairement la personne avec qui il avait le plus d’affinités au château, Vénec ne boudait certainement pas le reste des habitants de Kaamelott. Les gens avaient toujours besoin de putes et d’esclaves, ainsi allait le monde. De plus, il faisait régulièrement affaire avec les souverains de Carmélide, surtout depuis qu’il s’était lancé dans les instruments de torture et la fausse monnaie. Des clients fidèles, ces deux-là. Un peu réticents quand il s’agissait de cracher du pognon, mais fidèles.

En parlant de souverain… Vu l’impression que lui avait laissé le gars, Vénec ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’il commande une vierge de fer toutes les semaines, mais tout de même. Il y avait un minimum à respecter. Et le roi Arthur rechignait clairement à l’atteindre, ce minimum.

« Allez, sire. Une petite poire d’angoisse. Une toute petite. Pour deux achetées, une offerte. »

« Non. » répondit Arthur.

« Ou alors j’ai un berceau de Judas. C’est comme une grosse pointe, on assied un type dessus, et‒ »

« Si vous dites un mot de plus, j’achète le machin et je le teste sur vous, est-ce que c’est bien clair ? »

Vénec soupira bruyamment : « Non mais sire, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous faites à mon commerce ? Je vis pas d’amour et d’eau fraiche ! »

Arthur planta ses yeux dans les siens et siffla : « Vu tous les esclaves qu’on vous achète, je vous trouve un peu gonflé de dire que je coule votre entreprise. »

« Les esclaves c’est une chose, » répliqua Vénec. « Mais les instruments de torture, c’est un secteur totalement différent ! Pensez à tous les petits artisans qui vivent de ça ! Vous allez pas leur faire mettre la clef sous la porte, quand même ? »

« Honnêtement, » fit Arthur. « Ça m’empêchera pas de dormir la nuit. »

Vénec leva les yeux au ciel. C’était pas croyable. Autant il appréciait le roi sur le plan personnel, autant il était nettement plus réservé sur le plan économique. Avec un nouveau soupir, il vida sa coupe de vin d’un trait.

Quand il la reposa, il surprit brièvement les yeux d’Arthur sur sa gorge. Le roi détourna les yeux immédiatement, mais Vénec était trop observateur pour manquer ce genre de détails. La voix d’Azénor retentit dans son esprit : _Moi au-dessus de lui, avec beaucoup d’action buccale_.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

_Pourquoi pas ?_

« S’il vous plait, sire… » plaida-t-il en se penchant légèrement en avant, juste assez pour laisser planer le doute quant à ses intentions. « Vous voudriez pas me mettre à la rue, tout de même ? »

Arthur se passa une main fatiguée sur le front. « Écoutez, Vénec. J’aime pas la torture. J’aime pas y penser, j’aime pas l’utiliser, j’aime pas ça, point final. Le matériel que j’ai déjà, je l’utilise pas. Je vais pas en acheter plus pour vos beaux yeux, ce serait ridicule. »

_Pour mes beaux yeux, hein ?_

« Même pas un peu ? » demanda-t-il, posant sa main juste à côté de celle du roi sur la table. Il vit clairement les doigts d’Arthur tressaillir, comme piqués par une aiguille. Ses yeux noirs, comme hypnotisés, suivirent le mouvement lent mais certain de la main de Vénec qui remontait sur la sienne. Il avait des mains de soldat, pleines de cals. Vénec avait comme l’envie de découvrir quelles sensations elles laisseraient sur sa peau.

« Même pas un peu. » trancha brusquement Arthur. « Vous fermerez la porte en sortant, Vénec. »

Il rétracta sa main et se redressa. Le poing du roi se referma dans le vide.

« À vos ordres, mon roi. »

Ce soir-là, il écrivit à Dioné : _J’ai besoin de plus de khôl. Double ma commande pour les mois à venir._


	10. Invidia

Au fil des années, Vénec avait eu le temps de constater que le bas-peuple de Bretagne entretenait une certaine passion pour la vie intime de ses dirigeants. Ragots de bonnes femmes ou contes pour enfants, paris d’ivrognes, rêves de jeunes filles : tout était prétexte à faire des suppositions sur les états d’âmes de la haute société.

En soi, Vénec pouvait comprendre. Les amours des bourges, ça leur changeait de leur quotidien merdique. C’était plus marrant de s’intéresser aux coucheries des puissants plutôt qu’à qui avait encore engrossé la servante de la taverne. Les riches, au moins, avaient de quoi se payer un peu de romantisme.

Il ne comptait plus les petites paysannes qu’il avait entendues crier haut et fort qu’elles étaient l’âme-sœur d’un chevalier, lequel allait un jour débarquer pour les arracher à leur vie de misère. Les sires Yvain et Gauvain étaient des candidats très populaires, sûrement grâce à leur célibat notoire et à leur jeunesse qui leur donnait l’air accessible. Les noms de Bohort, Perceval et Galessin revenaient également assez souvent, même si personne ne pouvait battre Lancelot, le champion toutes catégories. Le jour où le gars se déciderait enfin à se débarrasser du balai qu’il avait dans le cul, il aurait l’embarras du choix…

Vénec n’en croyait généralement pas un mot, exception faite d’une vieille dame qu’il employait comme maquerelle en Carmélide et qui soutenait être l’âme-sœur de Goustan le cruel. Vu le caractère effroyable de la vieille truie, c’était crédible. Vénec n’avait rencontré qu’une fois le bonhomme et comptait bien en rester là. Il tenait à ses mains.

Et puis il y avait les théoriciens, ceux qui étaient assez lucides pour se rendre compte que leur âme-sœur avait plus de chances de se trouver dans le champ d’à côté qu’à Kaamelott, mais qui voulaient quand même fantasmer un peu. La plus notable était Angharad, suivante au château, qui n’aimait rien tant que parler sentiments alors que Vénec essayait juste de lui faire son marché.

« … il faut dire que Madame s’inquiète du peu d’empressement dont Monsieur fait preuve à son égard. Entre nous, je crois qu’il s’agit avant tout d’un problème de compatibilité ‒ vous savez, Monsieur a des vues sur une personne en particulier… »

« … Mais sinon, vous préférez la sueur de gladiateur ou la poudre de scarabée ? Parce que vu les trajets, je dois les commander bien à l’avance et ça me demande de la préparation. Éventuellement, on a la méthode des empereurs romains, un bon gratin de langues d’oiseaux. Je les fais venir de Germanie, c’est un ami à moi qui a un élevage‒ »

« Oh ça va, hein. Vous me vendez des aphrodisiaques, la moindre des choses c’est que vous m’écoutiez un peu expliquer pourquoi j’en ai besoin, non ? »

« Mais… »

« Donc je disais, Monsieur n’est pas réceptif aux charmes de Madame parce que Monsieur a trouvé chaussure à son pied ailleurs. Rien n’est encore officiel, mais vous comprendrez que quelqu’un de la stature de Monsieur ne trouverait pas d’intérêt à rompre l’alliance conclue avec le père de Madame. Pourtant, je suis catégorique sur ce fait, Monsieur a trouvé son âme-sœur. »

« Ah bon ? » répondit Vénec, se brassant en vue d’endurer la logorrhée verbale qui allait inévitablement s’ensuivre.

Angharad hocha gravement la tête. « Parfaitement. Et je dis ça en sachant pertinemment tout le mal que ça pourrait faire à Madame. Elle s’enferme dans son idée de séduire Monsieur, d’où le fait que l’on fasse appel à vos services. Cependant, je dois vous annoncer que ce sera peine perdue. Inutile donc de trop vous échiner à la tâche. Monsieur ne sera pas réceptif. Moi, par contre, je me trouve assez désireuse de vos produits, en relation avec un certain homme qui est très cher à mon cœur… »

Vénec releva la tête, que l’ennui avait fait tomber contre sa paume.

« Mais… sans indiscrétion, c’est qui, l’âmesœur du roi ? »

Angharad le dévisagea d’un air qui laissait clairement entendre ce qu’elle pensait de son quotient intellectuel.

« Enfin, c’est une évidence. Monsieur a trouvé son âme-sœur en la personne du seigneur Lancelot. »

« Ah bon. » lâcha Vénec.

« Tout à fait, j’en suis intimement persuadée. »

« Mais du coup… vous le voulez, l’aphrodisiaque, ou pas ? »

La servante soupira bruyamment avant d’hocher la tête.

* * *

Vénec n’avait jusque-là pas eu d’opinion particulière sur le seigneur Lancelot, en dehors du consensus général qui était de dire qu’il était grand, courageux et un peu péteux sur les bords. Ne lui ayant jamais adressé plus de deux mots, il n’avait jamais eu besoin de pousser la réflexion plus loin.

Ben bizarrement, depuis sa discussion avec la boniche, il y pensait souvent à sire Lancelot. Et au roi. Enfin, le roi, il y pensait déjà régulièrement de base, rapport à toutes les tractations qu’ils avaient en cours. Mais là, il pensait à Lancelot _et_ au roi. En même temps.

Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ça le mettait vachement mal à l’aise. Voire un petit peu en pétard.

Sauf qu’il n’y avait pas de raison. Les coucheries des bourges, ça ne le concernait pas, ou alors seulement celles qui incluaient des accessoires exotiques qu’il fallait faire venir de loin avec la plus grande discrétion. Sauf que le roi lui avait jamais demandé de truc comme ça. Alors qu’est-ce qu’il en avait à foutre ?

Rien. Voilà, Vénec n’en avait rien à foutre. Parce que c’étaient pas ses oignons. Son rôle se bornait à fournir des services et d’en tirer le plus de bénéfice possible. Pas de monter des théories sur la vie sentimentale de ses partenaires commerciaux. Dans le métier, le détachement affectif, c’était la clé du succès. Les temps changeaient, la valeur des alliances évoluait… on ne savait jamais qui on devrait laisser tomber un jour. Bien sûr, c’était dommage. Surtout quand ça tombait sur un gars qu’on aimait bien. Mais c’était comme ça.

Tout ça pour dire : il n’y avait aucune raison pour que cette histoire (peut-être même pas vraie, d’ailleurs) entre le roi et son chevalier servant l’emmerde à ce point.

Alors pourquoi, chaque fois qu’il imaginait la grande main pâle de Lancelot effleurer le tissu rouge qui dérobait le poignet d’Arthur aux regards, pourquoi sentait-il comme une remontée de bile lui percer la langue ?


	11. Cupiditas

Vénec n’avait pas la moindre idée de quand ni pourquoi, mais ses visites au château étaient devenues les meilleures parties de sa semaine.

Au début, il avait pu l’expliquer par ses séances de cassage de croûte avec Azénor, mais après que cette dernière ait abandonné la carrière de maitresse royale pour embrasser celle de membre fondatrice de la guilde des voleurs de Vénec, il avait dû se pencher un peu plus sérieusement sur la question. Question qui avait beaucoup de réponses, mais dont la plus importante était : Arthur.

Arthur avec ses beaux yeux noirs et ses lèvres pleines. Arthur et sa manière de froncer les sourcils quand il essayait de trouver du sens dans les propos de ses interlocuteurs. Arthur et sa répartie acerbe, Arthur et ses mains rendues caleuses par le maniement des armes, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur.

Hum.

Il y avait des conclusions évidentes à tirer et Vénec en était tout à fait conscient.

Le fait était, Vénec savait reconnaitre quand les gens étaient attirés par lui. C’était talent qu’on apprenait très jeune, lorsqu’on naissait dans les quartiers populaires de Rome. Qu’on soit vendeur ou pas, il fallait savoir repérer les yeux qui vous suivaient, les pas qui se fondaient dans les vôtres et les mains qui trouvaient des excuses pour vous frôler. Et tôt, de préférence. Les bas-fonds de la plus grande ville du monde étaient le terrain de chasse parfait, pour des gens malintentionnés.

Une fois un certain âge atteint, ça devenait moins une histoire de sauver ses miches et plus une histoire de déterminer avec qui on avait une chance de passer une bonne soirée. C’était comme un cambriolage, en soi : il était plus intelligent de tenter le coup dans une maison qui vous déroulait le tapis plutôt que dans une forteresse à porte close.

(La différence fondamentale entre les deux étant que Vénec ne voyait pas de problème à forcer lesdites portes s’il n’avait rien d’autre à se mettre sous la dent. Forcer une fille ou un garçon, par contre, il n’en voyait pas l’intérêt.)

Donc Vénec savait, avec la certitude la plus profonde, que le roi de Logres le trouvait agréable à l’œil. Et au début, il comptait juste en jouer un peu pour booster ses ventes, voire même profiter de l’occasion. Après tout, il n’avait jamais couché avec un roi. (Est-ce que c’était différent d’avec d’autres types de bourges ? Est-ce que les rois gardaient leur couronne pendant l’acte ? Il faudrait qu’il pose la question à Azénor)

Seulement, ben, c’était devenu plus que ça. Quand il se trouvait face à Arthur, ça lui démangeait de passer une main dans ses cheveux courts, juste histoire de voir quelles sensations ça laisserait sous ses doigts. Il avait envie de s’assoir dans une alcôve, discret, invisible, et écouter le roi de Logres pousser la chansonnette comme il le faisait parfois quand il pensait que personne ne pouvait l’entendre. Merde, il commençait même à _regretter_ de l’avoir floué à plusieurs reprises. Ça montrait bien à quel point il était dans les choux.

Vénec n’était pas un novice des choses du cœur. Il savait comment ça marchait. L’attirance, la curiosité, le désir, cette envie irrépressible de tout savoir sur l’autre, de creuser, de palper, de découvrir ce qui se cachait sous les couches de tissu et de peau, tout ça, c’était des chemins qu’il avait déjà explorés plusieurs fois.

Mais pas avec un roi qui représentait un tiers de son chiffre d’affaire annuel et qui, pour ce qu’il en savait, se tapait le seigneur Lancelot.

* * *

Vénec avait fini par parler de ses histoires de cœur à Urgan, parce qu’Urgan était de la profession et qu’il comprenait tous les problèmes qui venaient avec un peu trop de sentimentalité. Et puis, vu les tournures alambiquées par lesquelles le bandit de grands chemins récemment réorienté pirate tendait à s’exprimer, personne ne biterait un mot de la confession de Vénec s’il prenait à Urgan l’envie de la répéter. Pour le reste, le vin jouerait son rôle.

« Mon ami, » commença Urgan, après que Vénec ait vidé son sac ainsi que plusieurs verres dans un tripot sur la côte d’Armor. « D’abord, je tiens à dire que l’amour a ses raisons que la raison de connait point ‒ sauf si, bien entendu, on est une couturière et donc habile au point de croix ‒ ensuite que la patience est mère de largesse mais que tout vient à point à qui sait ta tante ‒ vois comme on en revient toujours à cette histoire de point. Soyons donc pointilleux, puisque le jour va poindre. »

« Mais nan, » articula péniblement Vénec. « L’soleil vient à peine de s’coucher. »

« Et c’est là l’embuscade, camarade ! Car de même que le poisson pond ses œufs vers de plus verts pâturages, l’offre est à prendre ou à laisser ! »

« C’est clair. » commenta Vénec en lorgnant le fond de son verre d’un œil torve.

« Mais il ne faut pas négliger la propension des aigles à ne pas voler avec les pigeons, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? »

« Du tout. »

« Moi non plus. » avoua Urgan avant de finir sa chope de bière d’un trait.

Vénec administra une pichenette dans la petite pile d’arêtes de poisson que leur repas avait laissé dans son assiette.

« Urgan, qu’est-ce que j’ai que l’sire Lancelot il a pas ? »

Le pirate cligna lentement des yeux, puis saisit Vénec par les joues, le forçant à respirer à plein nez son haleine aux effluves de vin et de poisson pas frais. Après quelques secondes d’un examen aussi inconfortable que gênant, il lâcha :

« Une moustache ? Bien entretenue, de surcroit. »

Vénec acquiesça pensivement : « C’est ça. Une moustache. Tu crois que j’devrais me raser ? »

Urgan roula des yeux d’un air offusqué, tapota gauchement la joue de Vénec et affirma : « Que nenni ! Ton apparence est tout à fait subliminale. »

Vénec hocha la tête : « Merci, mon pote. »

« Maintenant, mon ami, je m’en vais de ce pas vider mes entrailles dans les profondeurs ondeuses, au risque d’autrement les déverser sur toi. »

Et tandis que le pirate s’en allait d’un pas chancelant, Vénec posa son front contre le bois rugueux de la table et pria pour que la gueule de bois à venir efface un peu l’arrière-goût rance qui lui tapissait la gorge.


	12. Veritas pueri

Les gains de la guilde des voleurs avaient permis à Azénor de se faire construire une petite bicoque confortable dans le Sussex, avec un petit ponton qui menait à la mer et sur laquelle ses quatre bambins ne manquaient jamais une occasion de se pousser mutuellement à l’eau. Aucun des quatre ne sachant nager, cela représentait un problème quotidien que Vénec s’efforçait de résoudre à sa manière chaque fois qu’il passait faire un petit coucou.

Azénor n’était clairement pas impressionnée par ses efforts.

« Faudra que tu m’expliques à quel moment tu t’es dit qu’apprendre à mes gosses à lancer des couteaux était une bonne idée. » siffla-t-elle en appliquant avec force un onguent bien gluant sur la joue amochée de son fils ainé.

« Bah, c’est utile, ludique et ça les éloigne de la flotte. Après, évidemment, s’ils sont quatre mioches et seulement deux couteaux, c’est obligé de faire des disputes. »

Azénor tourna un regard interloqué vers lui : « _Deux_ couteaux ?! »

Ah, merde. Il aurait peut-être dû mentionner ce détail avant.

« Tu veux dire que les petits sont toujours occupés à jouer avec, là, maintenant ?! »

« Ben, c’est-à-dire que comme le mioche pissait le sang, je me suis plutôt concentré sur lui que sur les autres, mais ouais, sans doute. »

Ce fut ce moment précis que choisit une des filles d’Azénor pour pousser un cri strident à l’extérieur. Cette dernière bondit immédiatement sur ses pieds et se précipita dehors.

« Sébeline ! Tu éloignes _tout de suite_ ce couteau de l’œil de Lisette ou tu mangeras de la purée de bette jusqu’à ton mariage ! Sébeline, qu’est-ce que je viens de dire ! »

« Je vais mourir ? » gémit le petit Éloi, neuf ans et une telle concentration de tâches de rousseurs que de loin il ressemblait à un Sarrasin. Un Sarrasin anormalement roux.

« Toi, non. » répondit Vénec en se laissant tomber sur le lit. « Moi par contre… Si ta maman ne m’égorge pas avant ce soir, elle me vendra à un marchand d’esclave et je finirai ma vie dans une mine en Hispanie. »

« Mais c’est Ludo qui m’a poussé ! »

« Oui, mais c’est moi qui ai mis le couteau dans ta main avant que Ludo te pousse, donc selon ta maman, c’est à cause de moi que t’as failli perdre deux doigts et la moitié du visage. »

« Moi j’trouve que c’est quand même plus la faute de Ludo. »

« Ben va dire ça à ta maman, tu me ferais une fleur. »

Le mioche renifla bruyamment. Vénec pouvait voir un lourd paquet de morve se profiler juste au-dessus de sa lèvre tremblante.

« Ça fait mal ? »

Éloi tourna vers lui, les yeux larmoyants : « Si je pleure, tu le diras à Ludo ? »

« Nan, vas-y, laisse-toi aller. »

Sans se faire prier davantage, le gosse éclata en gros sanglots humides.

* * *

Vénec survécut à la journée par pure chance. Éloi s’était assoupi contre lui, empêchant Azénor de tenter quoi que ce soit sans réveiller sa progéniture déjà bien mal en point.

Il paya tout de même un lourd tribut en étant contraint de laisser la petite Lisette de six ans lui dessiner des fleurs approximatives sur toute la longueur de son bras et une partie de son visage avec un bout de charbon de bois.

« Je vais en avoir plein la chemise, après. » soupira-t-il.

« Tu t’en trouvera une nouvelle. » déclara Azénor en essuyant les grumeaux aux coins de la bouche de Sébeline.

« Tu sais comme c’est dur à trouver, de bonnes chemises, de nos jours ? »

« Arrête de bouger ! » s’exclama Lisette. « La fleur elle est ratée maintenant ! »

« Mais non. » l’assura Vénec. « Elle est superbe, ta fleur. Même l’empereur à Byzance n’a pas de fleurs aussi belles que les tiennes. »

La petite fille secoua sa petite tête châtain et effaça furieusement son gribouillage illisible, créant au passage un gribouillage encore plus illisible. Avec une moue boudeuse, elle abandonna son dessin en cours pour se tourner vers le dernier bout de peau laissé vierge de charbon : le poignet de Vénec.

« Pourquoi c’est tout rouge, là ? Tu t’es fait mal ? »

« Non. » répondit-il. « C’est ma marque. Toi aussi tu en as une. »

Lisette secoua la tête : « Nan. Moi c’est tout froid. Toi, on dirait un coup de soleil. »

« C’est parce que mon âme-sœur est moins loin que la tienne. »

« C’est nul. » décréta Lisette en traçant un gros rond en plein sur la marque.

« Non, c’est juste comme ça. »

« Et elle est où, ton nam sœur ? »

« À Kaamelott, au château. Mais j’ai jamais vraiment eu le temps de chercher. »

« Kaamelott, c’est là où il est le roi Arthur ? »

« Oui, c’est là où il est le r‒ Oh putain. »

La révélation le gifla brutalement. _Il n’avait jamais vérifié la température de sa marque en présence du roi_. Parce que déjà, c’était pas très professionnel, et ensuite parce qu’il s’était attendu à un soldat ou un chevalier, pas au _roi de Bretagne_.

Merde. Merde, merde, merde.

_Mais quel con !_

* * *

Vénec n’avait pas la moindre idée de la marche à suivre. Alors il fit ce qui lui sembla le plus logique.

Il écrivit à Dioné.

Sa réponse fut courte, pragmatique et légèrement condescendante : « Vérifie avant de te faire du mouron. Si c’est pas lui, problème réglé. Si c’est lui, félicitations. »

Bon. Restait juste à trouver un prétexte pour se rendre au château.


	13. Algidum mare

Le prétexte arriva sous la forme d’une petite cinquantaine de Chinois rachitiques qu’il ne savait pas trop où stocker. Son plus grand entrepôt était déjà rempli à ras bord d’Arméniens et de Goths et il était en sérieux besoin de dépannage.

Arthur n’allait pas accepter, bien entendu, parce que Arthur était un souverain moderne qui souffrait d’une éthique aigüe (Vénec mentirait s’il disait qu’il ne trouvait pas ça admirable et un poil mignon). Mais au moins, il avait une excuse. Quant aux Chinetoques, au pire, il les stockerait dans les souterrains du château. Personne n’y allait jamais, de toute façon.

Le trajet vers Kaamelott passa dans une espèce de tourbillon fiévreux. Vénec pouvait sentir le sang battre contre ses tempes. Plus il se rapprochait du château, plus il se surprenait à toucher sa marque. Elle se réchauffait à chaque pas, constatait-il avec une espèce de surprise béate.

Rien d’étonnant, pourtant : cela faisait un bail qu’il savait que son âme-sœur était au château. Mais là, c’était spécial. Là, il allait peut-être pouvoir accéder à cette paix qu’il avait vu marquer le visage fatigué de Dioné, autrefois.

Elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé de ce que ça faisait, de rencontrer son âme-sœur. Elle était trop pudique pour ça. La chose la plus proche d’un conseil qu’elle lui avait offert avait été un laconique : « Les gens te diront que ton âme-sœur c’est l’amour de ta vie. C’est faux. Des amours, t’en aura plein, certains plus passionnés que ton âme-sœur. Mais ce que t’auras en plus ‒ et je sais que pour un gamin boutonneux comme toi, c’est pas le plus important, mais plus tard, tu verras combien on peut le désirer ‒ c’est de la tranquillité. »

À l’époque, il s’était demandé ce que ça voulait dire. Peut-être que c’était le moment de le découvrir.

Comme prévu, Arthur rechigna. Normalement, ça aurait contrarié Vénec, mais à cet instant-là, c’était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Il avait des choses bien plus importantes sous les yeux, comme par exemple la petite mèche de cheveux rebelle qui pointait derrière l’oreille droite du roi. Perdus dans son discours et ses contemplations, il entendit à peine la porte qui s’ouvrit derrière lui, suivie par le bruit feutré de chaussures sur la pierre.

« Bravo pour la tarte ! » s’exclama brusquement Arthur, les yeux soudain remplis de vague et un grand sourire niais plaqué sur le visage.

« De quoi ? »

Se retournant, Vénec découvrit une femme blonde, le sourire aux lèvres et le rose aux joues. Elle était jolie, de cette beauté délicate qu’avaient les fleurs grimpantes ou les tresses de lierre. Son regard traversa Vénec comme s’il avait été invisible, pour fixer Arthur, derrière lui :

« Elle vous a plu, sire ? »

« Si elle m’a plu ? Attendez, d’habitude c’est ma belle-mère qui les fait, j’ai l’impression de manger des planches ! »

Le reste de la conversation se fondit en bafouillements et regards voilés. On aurait dit de jeunes adolescents plongés dans leurs premiers émois. Arthur souriait à pleines dents. D’ordinaire, Vénec aurait trouvé cette vue plutôt agréable, mais cette fois-ci, il s’y mêlait comme une pointe doucereuse, le genre qu’on sentait sur sa langue après avoir engloutit trop vite une cuillère de mélasse.

Vénec croisa les bras. À travers sa fine chemise de toile, il pouvait sentir sa marque pulser. Plus que chaude, elle était bouillante.

Mais tout le reste était froid.

* * *

Lancer furieusement des cailloux dans l’océan ne résolvait pas les problèmes, mais bons dieux que ça défoulait.

Il avait laissé ses bottes sur un rocher et la mer noyait ses deux pieds enfoncés dans le sable gris. L’exercice était simple. Ramasser une caillasse par terre. Le balancer vers l’horizon. L’écouter rompre la surface sombre des flots. Répéter le cycle jusqu’à ce que ses épaules lui fassent mal et que son coude l’élance méchamment.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était si maussade. Rencontrer son âme-sœur au mauvais moment, ça arrivait. Les chanteurs et les tragédiens raffolaient de ces histoires de trop tôt ou trop tard, d’amours conflictuels et d’unions impossibles. Des tours du destin, voilà tout. Pas la peine de se faire du mouron.

Son caillou suivant atteignit l’eau dans un fracas d’écume.

Après tout, Cornelia était déjà mariée lorsqu’elle avait trouvé Dioné. On faisait difficilement moins favorable, comme contexte. Cornelia ne serait jamais totalement à Dioné. Elles avaient dû faire avec. C’était la vie.

Nouveau caillou projeté vers le large. Il visait les ombres créées par les jeux de lumière dans l’eau, décapitant les crêtes des vagues et effrayant les mouettes au passage.

Et s’il trouvait aux rondeurs de l’écume une certaine ressemblance avec les jolies boucles d’or de Mevanwi de Vannes, personne n’était obligé de le savoir.


	14. Uxor

Lorsqu’il avait six ans, Vénec était tombé du pont de Probus dans le Tibre.

Ça avait été une expérience un peu irréelle, le frémissement de la chute, le poids de son propre corps qui l’attirait en bas, toujours plus bas, le vacarme de l’eau qui se refermait sur lui et la sensation d’entrer brutalement dans un autre monde, lointain et distordu. Le fleuve lourd et froid se plaquait contre sa poitrine, ses yeux, sa gorge.

Il avait été sauvé de la noyade par quelqu’un, sans doute une de ces lavandières qui faisaient la lessive des plus riches aux petites heures du matin. Une paire de mains l’avaient agrippé et on l’avait ramené sur la berge, hoquetant et trempé. Il avait passé la journée à tousser misérablement dans les couvertures du lit de sa mère, tandis que cette dernière passait une main soucieuse sur son front humide.

Cependant, ça ne l’avait pas empêché de retourner faire le mariole sur le pont Probus le lendemain. Parce qu’il avait en lui plus de stupidité que de mémoire, oui, mais aussi et surtout parce que, dans la vie, si on voulait avancer, il ne fallait pas s’arrêter à la moindre contrariété.

Alors s’était autorisé quelques jours pour remâcher sa déception, puis il avait plié bagage et s’en était allé superviser un peu son élevage de chiens de combat en Orcanie. Vénec avait une boutique à faire tourner : il ne s’était pas échiné toutes ces années pour tout laisser aller à vau-l’eau juste parce qu’il avait une petite peine de cœur. Après tout, il restait un professionnel.

Ça aurait pu être facile de détester Arthur. Ça ne l’était pas.

Arthur, c’était les aqueducs, les lettres tracées péniblement par les petits doigts de Sébeline dans le sable de la plage, les ports de commerce qui n’avaient jamais vu l’ombre d’un guerrier saxon. Chaque route, chaque pierre portait la marque du roi et de son envie de _bien faire_. On ne haïssait pas un type comme ça. Si quelqu’un d’autre que Vénec était capable d’atténuer les plis de soucis aux coins de ses yeux et retirer un peu de ce poids qui semblait toujours peser sur les épaules du roi, alors soit. Vénec trouvait les termes acceptables.

Dans sa lettre à Dioné, il accorda à l’incident deux pauvres lignes et espéra qu’elle comprendrait qu’il ne voulait pas encore en parler. Parce que c’était Dioné et parce qu’elle comprenait toujours, elle acheva sa réponse avec un succinct : « Je suis désolée. » qui se suffisait bien à lui-même.

Et puis après tout, Vénec avait bien vécu trente ans sans son âme-sœur. C’était pas maintenant qu’il allait commencer à en faire tout un plat.

* * *

Vénec avait un certain talent pour ce qui était de sentir les emmerdements arriver. Et là, c’était tout le royaume qui fleurait sévèrement la merde.

Ça avait commencé par une vague de rumeurs sur un hypothétique désaccord entre le sire Lancelot et le roi, alimentées par les disparitions régulières du chevalier blanc dans la forêt dans sa recherche de veuves et d’orphelin à secourir (de l’avis de Vénec, les orphelins et autres veuves se trouvaient rarement au beau milieu des bois, mais bon, qu’est-ce qu’il en savait, c’était pas lui l’expert). Ça, encore, ça allait. Vénec avait juste décidé de ne plus accompagner en personne les gars qu’il envoyait embusquer les voyageurs dans ce coin-là du pays. Autant Arthur semblait l’avoir plus ou moins à la bonne et se contentait de le faire moisir dans les geôles du château quelques semaines par an, autant Lancelot, c’était pas la même tambouille. Il avait l’épée facile, celui-là.

« Un péteux, c’est tout. » décréta Azénor, un soir où ils attendaient, planqués dans les ombres, qu’un riche bourgeois franchisse la porte du coupe-gorge soigneusement aménagé en auberge qu’ils avaient dressé sur le bord de la route de Glastonbury. « Toujours à me regarder comme de la fiente, quand j’étais au château. »

« Tes enfants l’adorent, pourtant. »

« Mes enfants adorent la marionnette de foire et le héros des contes. Je ne pense pas que l’homme en lui-même les intéresse particulièrement. »

« Tu n’as pas peur que l’exemple leur donne envie de devenir des honnêtes gens ? Le vol à la tire, c’était pas dans la liste de ses activités préférées, au chevalier blanc. »

« Avoir des principes, c’est un privilège. Je préfère que mes petits soient dans le métier et mangent à leur faim plutôt que criant famine dans les limites de la légalité. »

Un point de vue que Vénec partageait totalement. C’était pas sur le droit chemin qu’on ramassait les meilleures myrtilles.

Mais à cette époque-là, c’était encore correct. Les vrais problèmes commencèrent à arriver au début du printemps, avec le départ du sire Lancelot, qui n’avait surpris personne, et celui de la reine, qui avait surpris tout le monde.

Vénec n’avait jamais personnellement rencontré la reine. Il devait son opinion d’elle à Azénor, qui la lui avait résumée en ces termes : « Un peu niaise mais pas méchante pour deux sous. » Il s’était imaginé la bourge de base, bien contente de sa condition. Alors qu’elle quitte le roi pour aller vivre dans les fougères avec le péteux du coin, Vénec, ça le laissait sur le cul. D’accord que le Lancelot n’était pas désagréable à regarder, mais tout de même…

Il n’allait pas se plaindre, cependant. La défection des deux tourteaux lui donnait l’occasion de côtoyer Arthur plus que jamais. Entre les humeurs maussades du seigneur Bohort et le besoin croissant d’espions de sa majesté, les affaires tournaient à plein régime.

« Le truc que je comprends pas, » lança-t-il alors qu’il attendaient l’arrivée du nouveau rapport de Nathair dans le désordre du laboratoire des enchanteurs. « C’est pourquoi vous envoyez juste pas un type vous débarrasser du gars. »

« Parce que le camp de Lancelot est protégé, surveillé et barricadé de jour comme de nuit. » répondit Arthur, les bras croisés.

Vénec leva les yeux au ciel : « Protégé, protégé… Kaamelott aussi c’est censé être protégé, et pourtant on y rentre comme dans un fromage. Puis le Lancelot, il est humain, comme tout le monde, faut bien qu’il s’éclipse de temps en temps pour aller pisser. C’est là qu’on le choppe. Tenez, je peux vous mettre un petit Corse sur le coup, c’est leur truc, les assassinats en forêt. »

« Tout à fait. » ironisa Arthur. « Et après, les hommes de Lancelot tuent Guenièvre en rétribution, Léodagan me met la faute sur le dos, je perds l’appui de la Carmélide et au revoir la fédération bretonne ! »

« Nan, mais on peut dire au gars de zigouiller Lancelot et de se tirer avec votre femme tout de suite après. Nathair pourrait le faire, si vous voulez. C’est pas sa spécialité mais il est du genre polyvalent, comme gars. »

« Votre espion, là ? Excusez-moi, mais j’ai déjà du mal à croire en ses compétences d’espion, alors si c’est pas sa spécialité, je vais avoir encore moins confiance. »

Le roi se passa une main fatiguée sur le front. Vénec se permit un coup d’œil rapide. Dame Mevanwi semblait avoir un effet positif sur lui, songea-t-il avec une pointe d’amertume. Pour une fois, son visage semblait relativement détendu. Il s’était laissé repousser les cheveux, aussi. Vénec n’aurait pas su se prononcer sur si ça lui allait mieux ou pas.

Perdu dans ses contemplations, il entendit à peine Arthur ajouter : « Et puis c’est plus ma femme. C’est celle de Karadoc. »

Vénec se redressa brusquement sur son tabouret.

« La reine c’est plus votre femme ? »

« Non. Et c’est même plus vraiment la reine, vu que c’est plus ma femme. »

« Mais quoi, vous l’avez divorcée, à la romaine ? Je croyais que ça se faisait plus, depuis que les curetons avaient envahi le paysage ? »

« Non, j’ai trouvé une loi de Vannes, un truc compliqué… » soupira le roi avant de froncer les sourcils. « Mais depuis quand vous vous y connaissez, en culture romaine, vous ? »

« Ben, j’y suis né, moi, à Rome. D’accord, ça fait dix ans que je suis parti, mais je m’en rappelle encore un peu. »

Le roi se pencha vers lui, l’air sincèrement curieux : « Ah bon ? Vous voulez dire que vous, vous êtes volontairement venu vous installer ici ? Dans le froid, et tout ? »

« Ah, c’est sûr que c’est pas la même chose, le climat d’ici. M’enfin, le commerce est bon. J’ai quitté Rome pour me lancer dans un pays nouvellement fédéré. On peut dire que je me suis établi en même temps que vous. »

« Je vois. On peut dire que mon règne vous a plutôt bien réussi, à vous, non ? »

« Excepté vos mesures sur l’esclavage, c’est vrai que j’ai pas à me plaindre. Mais bon, j’ai pas aussi bien réussi que vous. »

« Si vous le dites. » lâcha Arthur.

« Mais j’le dis. Devenir roi, c’est pas le destin du premier pécore venu. »

Le roi acquiesça faiblement, les yeux perdus dans le vide.


	15. Sexta

Alors, d’accord.

D’accord, Vénec avait une certaine tendance à s’introduire dans des endroits où il n’était pas universellement désiré, comme la salle des coffres d’une guilde de marchands, le lit d’un fils de duc ou d’une femme de tavernier, ou comme ici, dans les dépendances du château.

D’accord, il pouvait voir en quoi ça pouvait apparaitre comme légèrement emmerdant, surtout dans le cas de la guilde des marchands où il était reparti avec assez de blé pour paver les routes d’or d’ici jusqu’en Orcanie (il ne l’avait pas fait, parce qu’il y avait clairement de meilleurs usages à faire de tout ce pognon que de l’aménagement urbain).

Et d’accord, ces derniers temps il avait logé à Kaamelott plus que jamais, que ce soit dans les chambres, dans les alcôves ou bien ici, dans une petite remise déserte qui se prêtait plutôt bien au roupillage pré-nuit de contrebande.

Mais est-ce que ça justifiait vraiment de lui sauter sur le poil en pleine sieste ?

« Qu’est-ce que vous glandez là ? » s’écria Arthur, les mains fermement agrippées à son col et les jambes enserrant la taille de Vénec avec la force d’une tenaille.

Ce dernier cligna péniblement des yeux sous son chapeau : « Non, sire, faites pas le con ! » protesta-t-il. Pas qu’il était formellement opposé au poids d’Arthur au-dessus de lui, loin de là, mais si c’était pour se faire secouer comme un prunier, c’était tout de suite moins engageant.

« Oh, mais je fais pas le con ! Je dératise ! Je désinfecte ! » continua Arthur en pressant ses mains contre sa gorge.

« Je peux plus respirer ! »

« Ah, c’est possible, je peux pas vous dire, de là où je suis, je me rend pas compte ! » ironisa le roi, tandis qu’en dessous de lui, Vénec tentait de trouver son souffle à travers les doigts envahissants plaqués contre sa figure. Ses réflexes lui disaient de mordre, mais il se doutait bien que ça ne risquait pas d’arranger son cas, loin de là.

« Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? »

« Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait ? » siffla Arthur, toujours occupé à l’enfoncer brutalement dans le lit comme s’il voulait l’y imprimer. « Alors là c’est compliqué, parce que surtout c’est un tout ! Vous êtes né, déjà, alors ça c’est pas bien jojo, et puis moi c’est plus possible ! Parce que ça fait soixante-dix fois que je vous dis de vous barrer du château, vous êtes toujours là ! »

« C’est pas vrai, c’est pas vrai, y a des fois, je suis pas là ! »

Avec une autre personne, ça ferait belle lurette que Vénec l’aurait déjà envoyé bouler. Mais les autres personnes n’avaient pas des beaux yeux noirs et des lèvres pleines, ne s’appelaient pas Arthur Pendragon, n’étaient pas son âme-sœur, et de façon générale, ne se frottaient pas furieusement contre lui sans certaines arrière-pensées. Tous ces facteurs combinés faisaient qu’il resta comme un con à se faire malmener de plus belle.

« Mais quand je vous vire d’une piaule vous allez dans une autre ! » Quand je vous vire de l’autre vous revenez dans la première ! Et quand je vous vire des deux vous trouvez le moyen de pirater un cagibi ! »

« Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait de mal ?! » gémit Vénec en essayant de rattraper son chapeau en bonne voie de se faire la malle.

Arthur se pencha vers lui, plus près qu’il ne l’avait jamais été. Ouille. S’ils ne revenaient pas à une distance qui impliquait plus d’un pouce de distance entre la bouche du roi et les yeux de Vénec, ça allait devenir très gênant, très très vite.

« Franchement. » siffla Arthur à son oreille. « J’ai connu des cafards moins opiniâtres. »

La séance de gesticulation qui suivit laissa Vénec en sueur, écarlate et très reconnaissant que le nombre de couches de tissu entre le roi et lui ai suffi à dissimuler les deux points de chaleur de son corps : celui à son poignet et celui ‒ autrement plus pressant ‒ sous sa ceinture.

* * *

Une fois mis proprement à la porte par un Arthur bien énervé, Vénec estima qu’il serait plus sage de laisser s’écouler quelques heures avant de revenir finir sa sieste. Il déambula vaguement dans le château, chipa quelques fraises aux cuisines, alla inspecter l’air de rien la porte de la salle des coffres par-dessus l’épaule du garde endormi, puis retourna à la remise avec la ferme intention de rattraper le sommeil qui lui manquait.

Cependant, en ouvrant la porte, il fut accueilli par la vue d’Arthur, allongé sur la couche dont il avait extirpé Vénec quelques heures plus tôt.

« Sire ? »

« Mais… » s’exclama le roi depuis sa postion horizontale. « Mais c’est encore vous, c’est pas possible ! Qu’est-ce qu’il faut que je fasse pour que vous foutiez le camp du château, que je foute le feu à votre froc ! »

Vénec avait un peu envie de dire que c’était exactement ce qui s’était passé un peu plus tôt, mais comme Arthur avait l’air encore bien énervé, il choisit une alternative plus neutre : « Mais… et vous ? »

« Quoi, et moi ? »

« Ben et vous, qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? »

La question sembla bien refroidir le roi, qui se découvrit subitement une fascination pour tous les recoins de la remise, sauf celui dans lequel se tenait Vénec.

« Euh… c’est… comment… Je me repose. »

« Vous vous reposez ? »

« C’est ça. Oui, c’est ça, parfaitement »

« Dans une remise ? »

Dormir dans la paille et la bouse quand on avait une forteresse avec des chambres à ne plus savoir quoi en faire, c’était quand même le comble. Vénec ne comprendrait jamais les bourges.

« Dans une… remise. Oui, c’et ça, exactement. Parce que c’est calme. C’est calme et je suis pas dérangé, à part par des pignoufs dans votre style, et du coup ça me… Je me retape. »

« Vous vous retapez dans une remise. »

« Oui c’est… Et oui. Parce que c’est… Vous savez, c’est pas facile tous les jours. »

« D’accord. » acquiesça Vénec, toujours aussi ébahi mais surtout fatigué. « Bon ben du coup, moi aussi je vais me retaper, si ça vous dérange pas. »

Il passa le seuil de la porte, se laissa tomber sur la couche à côté d’Arthur et se cala confortablement dans les sacs de jute, le bonnet rabaissé sur les yeux.

« Ah mais si. » protesta Arthur. « Si, si, ça me dérange. Allez vous retaper dans un endroit qui vous appartient. »

« Trop tard, je dors. »

« Mais c’est pas possible ! Vous voulez encore que je vous dégage ! »

« Sire, sans vouloir vous offenser, c’est pas en me gueulant dessus que vous allez vous retaper. Je veux juste roupiller une petite demi-heure histoire d’être en forme cette nuit. Si je dors, je peux pas vous déranger, non ? »

Arthur prit une profonde inspiration et se passa une main sur le front avant de soupirer : « Juste une demi-heure. »

« Ah ben voilà ! je savais qu’on pouvait faire affaire avec vous, sire. »

« Mais après je vous fais sortir à coups de pied ! »

Pas de souci. Quand il serait plus alerte, il était partant pour tous les corps-à-corps du monde.

« Comme vous voulez. Allez, sur ce, je pionce. À tout à l’heure, sire. »

Les yeux fermés, il entendit vaguement Arthur jurer dans sa barbe à côté de lui avant que le sommeil ne l’emporte.

Il se réveilla deux heures plus tard, seul, une couverture de jute mystérieusement remontée sur sa poitrine.


	16. Osculum

Faire le pet dehors alors qu’on pourrait tout aussi bien se trouver ailleurs, préférablement au chaud et en bonne compagnie, c’était déjà pas joyeux. Mais alors, faire le pet dehors alors que son âme-sœur était en train de se mettre délibérément en danger en allant taper la discute avec le bulbe le plus cramé du bled, ça, c’était un autre genre de supplice.

Vénec l’avait dit, pourtant, que ça puait, cette histoire. Est-ce qu’Arthur l’avait écouté ? Pensez-vous ! Il avait toujours su que le bon sens était une denrée rare dans ce patelin, mais d’habitude, le roi en présentait tout de même une dose raisonnable.

Il jeta un regard nerveux vers son poignet, où la marque se trouvait, à l’abri sous plusieurs couches de vêtement. Dire qu’à Rome, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l’esprit de la cacher ! Mais rien à faire, il avait dû apprendre à composer avec les coutumes bretonnes et sa propre situation.

Ce n’était pas qu’il regrettait que ça soit tombé sur Arthur ‒ regretter Arthur, ah ! Comme si c’était possible ‒ mais il fallait avouer qu’être l’âme-sœur d’un roi, c’était mauvais pour ses nerfs. Vénec se serait très bien contenté d’un marchand, d’une domestique ou d’un artisan. Voire d’un pécore, même si la nature et lui n’étaient pas les meilleurs des amis. Mais non. Les dieux avaient décidé de le caser avec le gars le plus susceptible de se faire assassiner du pays. Ô joie.

Quand enfin il vit la silhouette encapuchonnée d’Arthur émerger de la taverne, une vague de soulagement le traversa. Il emboita le pas au roi et lança : « Alors ? »

Arthur ne daigna même pas se retourner : « C’est fini. »

« Ah. Ça s’est bien passé ? »

« Non. Avec Lancelot, c’est fini. »

« Franchement, sire, tout le monde le savait, ça. Le type s’est barré avec votre f‒ »

« Je sais. » trancha Arthur.

Sa voix résonna à travers la route vide. Étrange. Il n’avait pas parlé fort, pourtant. Précautionneusement, Vénec demanda : « Ça va, sire ? »

Arthur fit brusquement volte-face : « Je sais pas, comment pensez-vous que ça aille ? »

 _Pas bien_ , songea Vénec en contemplant les cernes de plus en plus marqués du roi de Logres, son visage parcouru de tics nerveux et la manière dont ses épaules semblaient ployer sous une charge invisible. On aurait dit un des pupi de la foire, avachi sur lui-même après une trop longue soirée de représentation.

« J’suis pas dans votre tête, donc j’peux me tromper, mais… vous m’avez l’air bien patraque. »

Arthur laissa échapper un hoquet un peu trop aigre pour être un rire : « Patraque ? Vous avez le sens de l’euphémisme, vous… » Il se passa une main lasse sur le front et ferma un instant les yeux. « J’aurais mieux fait de pas me lever ce matin, tiens ! Journée de _merde_ … »

Vénec pinça les lèvres, incertain de sur quel pied danser. Le milieu de la route ne lui semblait pas le meilleur des endroits pour ce genre de conversation, surtout lorsque le soleil était en train de décliner. Les abords de la taverne n’étaient pas tout à fait sûrs, à cette heure ‒ il était bien placé pour le savoir.

« Qu’est-ce que vous voulez faire, sire ? Rentrer au château ? »

« Rentrer au château… c’est bien la dernière chose dont j’ai envie, là tout de suite. »

« J’peux p’têtre vous proposer un truc, mais ce sera pas un palace, je vous préviens. »

« Dites toujours. » soupira Arthur.

* * *

Lorsqu’il n’occupait pas le bout d’un lit chez Azénor ou bien une des piaules du château, Vénec créchait dans sa roulotte.

Ça avait été une de ses premières grosses prises, tirée des pattes d’un marchand sur le chemin de la foire de Gloucester. Il avait un peu changé la peinture pour ne pas qu’elle soit trop reconnaissable et aménagé l’intérieur de manière à pouvoir y dormir avec un minimum de confort.

Vénec n’aurait certainement pas appelé cette roulotte sa maison. Non, ce titre était réservé à la demeure de Dioné sur l’Aventin, ou à la rigueur la petite chambre de sa mère au cœur de Rome. De plus, le métier impliquait une certaine capacité à abandonner derrière soi tout ce qui pouvait vous ralentir, roulotte de cinq cent livres inclue. Mais c’était un endroit à lui, plein de bric-à-brac réchappé de butins non écoulés et de bricoles vaguement sentimentales.

Y faire entrer Arthur, surtout au crépuscule où chaque chose semblait se renfermer sur sa propre ombre, lui laissait l’impression étrange de sortir de chez lui en plein hiver avec une couche de moins que nécessaire.

Vénec se débarrassa de ses bottes d’un coup de pied et alluma une chandelle histoire d’y voir un peu. « Faites comme chez vous. » lança-t-il avec un vague signe de main. Il vit Arthur parcourir la superficie assez réduite du lieu, l’air un peu gêné. « Le lit fait siège, sauf si vous tenez à vous assoir par terre. »

Vénec se pencha vers le coffre dans lequel il rangeait les trucs qui devaient être facilement accessibles, à savoir un couteau bien aiguisé, un petit récipient d’huile d’olive et son pinard personnel.

« Pour une fois, c’est vous qui venez squatter chez moi. » déclara-t-il.

Derrière lui, il entendit Arthur se laisser tomber sur le lit et le regretter immédiatement. « Ça fera jamais qu’une fois contre une centaine. » lâcha Arthur. « Même si je vous accorde que la literie est quand même bien meilleure à Kaamelott. »

« Est-ce que ça vous rend un peu plus compréhensif ? »

« Non. Faudrait pas déconner, quand même. »

Vénec claqua la langue avec amusement et se retourna, une petite amphore dans la main. « Tenez. Importé direct de Rome. Je sais même pas si vous en avez de l’aussi bon au château. »

Arthur l’empoigna et s’en enfila une lampée. Il haussa les sourcils d’un air surpris : « Je vous confirme, on n’en a pas du comme ça au château. »

Avec un sourire satisfait, Vénec s’installa au côté du roi. L’étroitesse du lit forçait leurs épaules à s’effleurer. La bouteille fit plusieurs aller-retours, jusqu’à ce que leurs doigts commencent à se mouvoir moins vivement, à se frôler, à se superposer. Vénec pouvait imaginer sans peine la fournaise qui devait dévorer son bras à l’instant même, dissimulé sous les couches de vêtement.

« Vous y êtes retourné, à Rome ? » demanda Arthur un peu brusquement.

« Non. C’est que c’est loin. Enfin, vous savez. Je peux pas laisser les affaires sans surveillance trop longtemps, sinon je serais plus sur le coup. » Vénec marqua une pause, le temps de s’enfiler une nouvelle rasade de vin. « Mais c’est vrai que je devrais y retourner, un de ces quatre. Voir ce qui a changé. Passer le bonjour à la famille. »

Arthur se redressa gauchement sur ses coudes. « Parce que vous avez une famille, vous ? »

« On peut dire ça. Ouais, c’est vrai que je devrais aller les voir. Ça fait quoi, quinze ans ? vingt ? que je les ai pas vues ? On s’écrit, mais c’est pas la même chose. »

Le roi acquiesça vigoureusement : « Vous devriez aller les voir. »

« Tout à fait. Je vais organiser ça. Vous voulez que je vous ramène un truc ? Un souvenir, une babiole… »

La fin de la question mourut sur ses lèvres. Arthur le fixait intensément, comme si Vénec était la chose la plus intéressante qu’il avait jamais vue. Il était beau, avec le rouge du vin qui lui montait aux joues et cet éclat étrange dans les yeux. La lumière de la chandelle peignait des reflets d’or sur ses lèvres.

Vénec ne pouvait pas laisser ce genre de joyau intouché. Déformation professionnelle.

Il ne pensa pas à toutes les raisons pour lesquelles c’était une mauvaise idée. Le vin lui échauffait le sang et Arthur était là, tout proche, déjà à moitié affalé sur les draps. Sans la couronne, affublé d’habits communs, il avait l’air différent. Normal. Accessible. Vénec n’avait qu’à tourner un peu la tête, ajuster l’angle et descendre, lentement mais sûrement‒

Ce fut Arthur qui combla brutalement l’espace entre eux.


	17. Crisandi

Les pièces de théâtre et les contes aimaient faire grand foin du premier baiser entre deux âmes-sœurs. Les bardes déballaient leur vocabulaire le plus fleuri, les acteurs plongeaient dans leurs envolées lyriques, et le public versait sa larmichette d’émotion. Du grand spectacle, en soi. Vénec avait toujours suspecté que la vérité devait être largement plus banale, et il ne s’était pas trompé.

Embrasser Arthur, c’était agréable, surtout lorsqu’on passait le cap des premières timidités et qu’on y mettait la langue. Mais ce n’était pas grandiose, ni magique, ni aucun autre mot à la con inventé par des gens qui à l’évidence ne savaient pas du tout de quoi ils parlaient.

Embrasser Arthur, c’était partager les arômes du vin sur leurs langues et constater que le roi avait les lèvres un peu gercées malgré la boisson. C’était le piquant d’une barbe, des mains calleuses qui agrippaient son visage et une bouche pressée fermement contre la sienne. Un bon baiser, mais rien de nouveau sous le soleil.

Pas qu’il s’en plaignait. Être en terrain connu, c’était souvent un facteur décisif dans la réussite d’une opération.

Ils finirent par rompre le baiser, le souffle court. Dans la faible lueur de la bougie, les yeux d’Arthur ressemblaient à deux billes noires brûlantes.

« Vous avez le chic pour choisir votre moment, vous… » marmonna-t-il contre la bouche de Vénec.

Ce dernier se permit de déposer un baiser léger au coin des lèvres d’Arthur. « Je fais ça, moi ? »

« Vous me chopez quand je suis à bout de nerfs, vous me donnez du vin, et puis vos yeux, là… Chapeau. Orchestration de maître. »

Vénec se redressa : « Vous pouvez partir, si vous voulez. Si vous avez peur du noir, je vous raccompagne. »

Les doigts d’Arthur s’entrelacèrent derrière la nuque de Vénec et le ramenèrent plus près. « Qu’est-ce qui se passe, si on le fait ? Je me réveille demain, sans mes fringues, après que vous ayez décarré avec ce que j’ai de pognon sur moi ? »

« Je sais pas. Vous voulez prendre le pari ? »

Ils étaient tellement proches que Vénec sentit le ricanement d’Arthur naitre dans sa poitrine et retentir contre ses propres lèvres : « Avec vous, c’est toujours truqué, les paris… »

« Vous me blessez, là. »

« Quoi, c’est pas vrai ? »

En guise de réponse, Vénec se pencha et déposa un long baiser sur la bouche d’Arthur. Il eut l’agréable surprise de sentir des doigts décidés lui retirer son chapeau et s’enfoncer dans ses cheveux.

« Si vous voulez penser ça… » souffla-t-il une fois le baiser rompu. « Moi, je vous parie que demain, vous irez très bien. »

Deux yeux sombres le scrutèrent intensément : « Vous êtes sûr de vous ? »

« Très sûr. »

« Qu’est-ce que vous y gagnez, alors ? »

« Prendre mon pied ? »

Arthur haussa un sourcil circonspect.

« Ben quoi ? Il vous en faut plus, à vous ? »

« Non. » murmura le roi. « Non, ça me convient très bien. »

Il empoigna la chemise de Vénec et l’attira dans un nouveau baiser.

L’espèce de calme étrange qui avait dominé leur petite conversation avait laissé place à une frénésie dévorante. Toucher, mordre, goûter. Friction de peaux à vif sous des chemises à peine remontées, mains affairées à dénouer des pantalons. Arthur s’agrippait à lui comme un naufragé aux restes de sa barque, ongles, dents et jambes. Ils se frottaient comme pour apaiser une démangeaison, sauf que chaque mouvement n’arrivait qu’à les échauffer un peu plus.

Dommage que leur première partie de jambes en l’air se fasse dans un lit aussi exigu, songea Vénec lorsqu’un mouvement un peu trop brusque failli l’envoyer valser par terre. Il aurait aimé avoir la place et le temps d’explorer tranquillement chaque parcelle de peau. Mais bon, il n’avait pas à se plaindre, surtout avec la respiration hachée d’Arthur à son oreille et le brasier moite là où leurs hanches se rencontraient.

C’était comme la marée sur certaines plages du continent : ça montait vite, plus vite qu’on pensait, et d’un coup la vague vous arrivait aux chevilles, aux genoux, aux cuisses, vous submergeait d’un coup.

Grognement, spasme, et puis la tempête retomba.

Ils restèrent là, échoués dans leurs vêtements sur un lit que l’épuisement rendait bien aguichant, tout d’un coup. Même s’ils regretteraient certainement de s’endormir sans au moins enlever leurs ceintures et nettoyer les traces de leurs ébats. Vénec soupira : « Si vous voulez que je bouge, ça risque de prendre un certain temps. »

« Me parlez pas de bouger… » grogna Arthur.

La bougie avait eu le temps de fondre, plongeant la roulotte dans l’obscurité. Vénec se demanda si la rallumer valait la peine de déranger le roi à moitié assoupi en dessous de lui. Sans doute pas. Ils allaient dormir, de toute façon.

« Demain matin, » murmura Arthur. Sans voir sa bouche, Vénec pouvait la sentir bouger contre sa joue. « Vous me ramènerez au château. Ils vont déjà s’inquiéter que je sois pas là ce soir, inutile de donner à mon beau-père une raison de cramer le camp de Lancelot. »

Vénec acquiesça, calant sa tête quelque part entre l’oreiller rêche et le visage d’Arthur. Traversé par un dernier éclair de lucidité, il lui glissa à l’oreille : « Vous voyez, vous avez gardé vos fringues. »

Il y eut une seconde de silence, avant qu’un éclat de rire ne résonne dans l’obscurité.


	18. Autumnus

Le lendemain de la veille fut… particulier.

Se réveiller seul en compagnie de ses courbatures n’était pas l’expérience la plus agréable qu’il avait eue. Il fallait rajouter à ça un torticolis sévère et une migraine à réveiller un mort, signe qu’il avait forcé plus qu’il ne le pensait sur le vin. L’arrière-goût amer dans sa bouche, par contre, ne pouvait pas être entièrement imputé à ses ébats de la veille. Ou alors pas directement.

Vénec ne savait pas par quelles contorsions extraordinaires Arthur avait réussi à s’extraire d’en dessous de lui sans le réveiller. Il ne lui restait comme preuve de sa présence que quelques traces de morsures de son cou et le souvenir un peu trouble d’avoir fait rire un roi dans l’obscurité de son lit. Pour le reste, du vide.

La marque sur son poignet semblait le narguer, toujours rouge comme une cloque prête à imploser. Elle avait perdu de sa chaleur, constata-t-il sans la moindre surprise. Que ce serait-il passé, s’il avait pris le temps de se défaire de sa chemise ? S’il avait laissé la marque à l’air libre ? S’il avait cherché à l’aveuglette la marque jumelle qui devait se dissimuler sous le tissu rouge qu’Arthur persistait à porter ?

Mais avec des si, on mettrait Rome en flacon, n’est-ce pas ?

Un éclat de lumière au coin de son champs de vision attira son regard. Sur la petite table qu’il avait réussi à caser dans la roulotte, les rayons matinaux illuminaient une poignée de pièces d’or posées bien en évidence. En-dessous, une tablette de cire ‒ sans doute une de celles qu’il utilisait pour faire ses comptes. “ _Pour le vin“_ indiquait une note laconique gravée à l’intérieur.

Bordel. Vénec se sentait bien fin.

* * *

L’arrivée de l’été amena, comme chaque année, sa productivité habituelle. Les affaires avaient ça de réconfortant qu’elles étaient constantes et familières. Avec les beaux jours venaient les foires, les tournois, les festivités, et toute la demande en putes, distractions et boustifaille qu’impliquait l’évènementiel breton.

La morosité qui avait pris Vénec après son réveil solitaire passa. Elle passait toujours. C’était ça l’avantage du travail : difficile de se morfondre sur son sort lorsqu’on croulait sous les choses à faire et les réclamations.

Il était tout le temps en mouvement, ces temps-ci. De l’Aquitaine à l’Irlande, avec quelques crochets en Germanie pour rendre visite à Herluin dans sa scierie et profiter des bières locales. Il se permit même quelques jours de plaisance chez les Ibériques comme récompense pour se récompenser d’avoir scellé un accord avec un proxénète local.

Ce fut donc avec un léger retard qu’il apprit que pendant qu’il perfectionnait son bronzage, Mevanwi de Vannes avait été proprement répudiée.

La très importante part d’égoïsme qui constituait la psyché de Vénec était plutôt contente, pour ne pas dire ravie. La part de logique se faisait la réflexion qu’un roi qui changeait d’épouse comme de chemise, c’était tout de même un peu spécial.

Sa non négligeable mais nettement moins proéminente part d’empathie, elle, lui soufflait qu’il y avait certainement un lien de cause à effet avec le goût désespéré des baisers qu’Arthur avait pressé contre ses lèvres.

Vénec n’eut pas le temps de trop s’attarder sur le sujet, puisque quelques jours après, le camp que l’emmerdeur professionnel nommé Lancelot avait dressé en plein milieu des bois se trouva proprement nettoyé. Plus d’hommes armés qui patrouillaient, plus de bourgeois forcé de s’éparpiller dans des routes alternatives, quand ils ne refusaient pas tout net de se rendre à Kaamelott. Les bois étaient de nouveau une zone de libre de circulation des hommes et des biens.

Autrement dit : le marché du grand banditisme était en plein boom. Et Vénec se pendrait lui-même avant de manquer une occasion d’en profiter.

* * *

L’automne s’écoula dans une relative tranquillité. À part quelques incursions saxonnes qui ralentirent un peu le commerce maritime, tout se passait bien. Il emmena Ludo quelques jours en mer pour fêter ses huit ans et constata que tenir un gouvernail et empêcher une crevette un peu trop aventureuse de sauter dans la flotte étaient deux occupations difficilement conjugables. Il avait rarement vu un gars aussi enclin à la noyade que ce gosse-là.

Les journées ensoleillées laissèrent bientôt place au ciel gris qui annonçait les tempêtes de l’hiver à venir. _Mare clausum_ , comme on disait à Rome. Vénec remisa ses bateaux à quai pour la saison et en revint à des activités plus terriennes, à savoir les classiques : paris, vente d’esclaves sur le marché noir et détroussage de bourges.

Ça tournait plutôt bien malgré la chute des premières neiges, mais rien d’extraordinaire pour la saison. Honnêtement, on se faisait même un peu chier.

Jusqu’au jour où son informateur lui souffla qu’une diligence s’apprêtait à débarouler dans la région, avec à son bord le roi Loth d’Orcanie.


	19. In nivem

Piquer des bibelots aux bourgeois, c’était déjà très satisfaisant. Piquer des bibelots à un roi, ça l’était encore plus. Mais alors piquer des bibelots à un roi félon qui avait emmerdé Arthur pendant la bonne partie d’une année, ça, ça n’avait pas de prix. Même sans froc et des frissons plein les guibolles.

« Remarquez, ça change. » lança Loth. « Puis, ça désacralise le guet-apens. »

« Faites donc péter le butin, au lieu de faire des phrases. » aboya Vénec.

Loth d’Orcanie n’avait jamais compté parmi ses amis, même s’il admettait qu’il ne faisait généralement pas la fine bouche lorsqu’il s’agissait de le fournir en malfrats pour ses sales coups. Pas assez fiable, contrairement aux souverains de Carmélide, par exemple. Ceux-là, ils maintenaient les tentatives de roulage dans la farine à un minimum respectable.

Alors quand le putsch manqué du roi d’Orcanie l’avait fait assigner à résidence, Vénec n’avait pas versé de larme, loin de là. Il avait même envisagé de s’arranger une petite audience avec Arthur pour lui rappeler qu’Urgan était toujours disponible, peut-être même avec un rabais puisqu’il avait eu une échauffourée avec des Orcaniens il y avait quelques mois de cela. L’Orcanie, c’était plein de hautes falaises et de caillasses sur lesquelles on avait vite fait de glisser.

Vénec n’était généralement vindicatif que par procuration et là, il tenait un grand gagnant. Rien que la tête de Loth lorsqu’il avait prit le coffret des mains de ses sous-fifres, ça avait fait sa journée.

Il s’était permis de faire un peu le mariole avec la couronne, juste histoire de. Il avait une tête à chapeau, après tout. Le machin pesait autant qu’il était vieux et semblait avoir été fait pour une tête plus grosse que la sienne. Il comprenait qu’Arthur ait opté pour une alternative plus légère et avec une esthétique plus moderne.

La relique trouva rapidement preneur en la personne de deux princes en balade. Les convaincre d’acheter la vieillerie fut d’une facilité telle qu’il aurait pu trouver ça suspect. Mais non. Il avait déjà eu affaire à ces deux grandes perches : c’était deux bonnes poires qui étaient tombées assez loin de l’arbre. Si les papas respectifs avaient montré autant d’enthousiasme à l’achat, là il y aurait eu lieu de se méfier. Ici, pas de soucis à se faire. Les gosses repartaient ravis, avec le contenu de leurs poches dans celles de Vénec. Tout le monde était content.

* * *

Le désavantage du terrain neigeux, c’était que le froid poussait le quidam standard à s’enrober dans plusieurs couches de vêtements et à se couvrir les oreilles, rendant donc l’identification ardue. Ça impactait aussi l’allure, ce qui faisait que Vénec avait bien du mal à distinguer le con standard de la bonne connaissance.

L’épée qui brille, par contre, était un indice nettement plus révélateur.

« Hé, mais c’est vous, sire ! » lança-t-il à la silhouette encapuchonnée d’Arthur, devant laquelle toute sa bande de bandits de pacotille avait déguerpi presto.

« Ben oui, c’est moi, pourquoi ? » répondit le roi.

Le flair de Vénec devait être particulièrement en forme, ces temps-ci, parce que la route qu’il avait choisie pour brigander voyait passer un nombre absolument incroyable de royautés en l’espace de quelques jours. À ce stade-là, il s’attendait à voir débarquer l’empereur romain dans le courant de la semaine.

« Vous pourriez prévenir ! » s’exclama-t-il. « Pourquoi vous me laissez faire mon discours, là ? »

C’était la première fois qu’il revoyait Arthur depuis leur nuit dans la roulotte. L’hiver ne lui allait pas au teint, c’était une évidence. Dissimulé sous une capuche noire, les sourcils froncés dans un visage pâle ‒ on aurait dit une incarnation de l’Ankou. Ne manquait que la charrette. Pour la faux, Excalibur ferait l’affaire.

Ça aurait peut-être été intelligent de garder la couronne, tiens. Attendre un peu, raconter la tête de Loth quand il l’avait empochée, badiner jusqu’à ce que la mine renfrognée d’Arthur se détende. Là, Vénec aurait sorti la couronne, mitonné un truc comme quoi finalement elle était retournée à son destinataire initial. Ça aurait posé les bases d’une conversation cordiale. Autre chose que le ton sec sur lequel Arthur lui répondit : « Ben je sais pas, vous posez une alternative. Moi, je choisis, je fais ce que vous me dites. »

« M’enfin… Vous pensez bien que je vais pas vous attaquer, sire… »

Merde, il aurait cru que c’était un fait établi, entre eux. Surtout depuis la dernière fois. Ça lui arrivait souvent, à Arthur, de tendre la gorge sous les lèvres de quelqu’un qu’il estimait capable de tenter de la lui trancher ? Vénec, pas souvent. Il préférait pouvoir profiter du moment sans devoir garder l’œil ouvert tout du long.

« D’autant que là, si vous m’attaquez, vous m’attaquez tout seul. » fit remarquer le roi, l’épée toujours levée.

Vénec soupira : « Ah mais ouais, je sais… Nan, mais ils me gonflent. Tout ça parce que je leur ai dit que quand on menaçait correctement quelqu’un, il faisait ce qu’on lui disait, sans jouer les héros… Mais du coup, maintenant, les rares fois où y en a un qui fait un peu de pet, ben… ils foutent le camp. »

Vu la manière dont Arthur le fixait, il devait avoir l’air aussi con que ce que lui soufflait son for intérieur.

« Oh, mais quand vous voulez vous revenez, hein ! » cria-t-il à l’intention des sous-bois. C’était peine perdue, il le savait : les gusses avaient un talent certain pour décamper hors de portée de voix en moins de deux. Mais bon, son petit numéro avait eu l’avantage de dérider un peu Arthur. Vénec se permit donc de risquer une question : « Sinon… Qu’est-ce que ? Qu’est-ce qu’il fabrique, dans le coin, là ? Il se promène ? »

Arthur se redressa et affirma d’une voix décidée : « Je vais replanter Excalibur dans le rocher. »

Euh. De _quoi_?


	20. Irrumare

Vénec avait laissé sa bande de couillons à leurs explorations forestières pour se lancer à la poursuite du roi, lequel persistait à avancer à vive allure. La neige masquait les branches et les racines, au point qu’il faillit trébucher à plusieurs reprises.

« Mais attendez-moi au moins ! »

Arthur ne lui accorda pas un regard : « Non ! Je suis désolé, je peux pas vous attendre, je voudrais arriver avant la nuit. »

D’accord, mais est-ce que ça nécessitait vraiment de presser autant le pas ? Et puis, la nuit, quand on avait une épée qui brille, c’était une préoccupation très relative. D’ailleurs, ça le menait à son principal problème avec la situation :

« Nan mais vous allez pas replanter votre épée dans le rocher ! Il faut arrêter, là ! »

« Mais de quoi j’me mêle ? » soupira Arthur.

Son ton était aigre et fatigué, dans le style de celui que Vénec recevait quand il abusait un peu trop de la souplesse du souverain. Sauf que là, c’était clairement pas lui qui exagérait.

« Et qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire, bon Dieu ? Je m’absente deux semaines et y a tout qui fout le camp ! »

« Je m’excuse, mais je me demande bien ce que ça peut vous foutre ! »

« Ce que ça peut me foutre, c’est qu’après c’est plus vous le roi ! »

Le ricanement d’Arthur résonna entre les arbres nus : « Et alors ? Vous avez peur que le prochain soit moins souple ? »

« Ben… pour être franc… ouais, un peu. »

Arthur l’avait laissé s’en tirer à très bon compte durant toutes ces années : il en était très bien conscient. Quelques mois de cachots sur une période de plus d’une décennie, c’était pas cher payé.

« Remarquez, c’est vrai que si c’est un sévère qui retire l’épée… » fit Arthur, s’arrêtant enfin. « Mettons, imaginez que ce soit mon beau-père ‒ ben vous ferez peut-être plus de cachot que maintenant ! »

Merde. C’était vrai que Vénec appréciait le gars sur le plan commercial, mais sur le plan judiciaire, il était conscient que la collaboration allait être nettement moins fructueuse. Ce serait quand même une ironie bien malheureuse que toute la quincaillerie qu’il avait vendue en Carmélide soit employée contre lui. « Non, sans déconner, ça va pas être votre beau-père ? »

« Lui ou un autre, de toute façon, rassurez-vous. Dans l’ensemble, vous y gagnez ! »

« J’y gagne quoi ? » Léodagan au pouvoir, c’était des emmerdements en vue. Sans compter que les aqueducs et les écoles, c’était pas vraiment son truc, au Sanguinaire. Le confort de vie allait en pâtir sérieusement, si celui-là se retrouvait sur le trône.

« Moi, par exemple, » expliqua Arhur. « J’ai interdit l’esclavage. Mon beau-père ou un autre dans le genre le rétablira sûrement. Ça ou la torture ! Moi, quand on y réfléchit, je pense que les affaires reprennent, pour vous ! Esclaves, instruments de torture… »

« De toute façon, depuis votre loi, j’avais toujours réussi à vendre deux-trois esclaves dans le feutré. »

Enfin, plutôt deux-trois _cents_ , mais bon. C’était pas forcément un détail pertinent dans le schmilblick. 

« Eh bien maintenant ce sera au grand jour. » dit Arthur, reprenant sa marche décidée.

Vénec n’avait pas vraiment de mots pour exprimer l’espèce de panique lointaine qui montait dans sa gorge. Il voulait dire quelque chose, pourtant. C’était juste pas possible de laisser Arthur s’en aller comme ça. Sans réfléchir, il lança à la silhouette qui s’éloignait de lui :

« Ben p’t-être. N’empêche que moi, j’préfère quand même quand c’est vous le roi. »

C’était pas l’idéal mais il n’avait rien de mieux.

* * *

Vénec avait attendu. Bien sûr qu’il avait attendu. La silhouette noire d’Arthur ne mit pas longtemps à se profiler sur les pentes neigeuses du rocher, d’abord comme un petit point, puis dans toute sa hauteur. Le roi haussa un sourcil en le voyant planté dans la neige : « Vous êtes encore là, vous ? »

« Ben… tant que mes gars sont pas sortis de leur buisson, j’ai pas grand-chose d’autre à faire. »

Et laisser Arthur hors de sa vue semblait être une idée malavisée, pour l’instant. Au moins, le roi ne semblant plus tenter de le distancer, puisqu’il avait ralenti l’allure à quelque chose de plus naturel.

« Je maintiens que c’est une mauvaise idée de la replanter, cette épée. » l’informa Vénec.

Arthur brandit ses mains vides dans les airs : « Eh bien c’est trop tard, c’est fait. »

Oh, bon sang. Vénec avait un peu envie de le trainer jusqu’à ce foutu rocher pour qu’il récupère son arme illico. Il avait du mal à imaginer par quel procédé douteux cette idée était arrivée dans la tête du roi, et surtout à quel moment il avait pu se dire que c’était une bonne idée.

« Vous allez faire quoi, maintenant que vous l’avez plus ? » marmonna-t-il.

« J’sais pas. Comme d’habitude, je suppose. »

Ils marchèrent quelques instants en silence, côte à côte. La neige craquait sous leurs pas. Quelque chose ulula dans un arbre, au loin, indiscernable dans la lumière trouble qui précédait tout juste le crépuscule.

« Vous dormez dans votre roulotte, ce soir ? » demanda brusquement le roi.

« Non, je campe avec mes gars. Pourquoi, vous voulez venir passer le bonjour ? »

« Si “vos gars“, c’est la bande de glandus qui a déguerpi à ma vue, ce serait malvenu de leur imposer ma présence, non ? »

« Y a une taverne pas loin, sinon, si vous voulez. J’peux vous emmener boire un verre. Ça vaudra pas le pinard de la dernière fois, mais… »

« Non, c’est pas de vin dont j’ai besoin. » le coupa le roi.

« Alors de quoi ? »

Arthur s’arrêta pour le fixer de ses yeux sombres. « À votre avis ? » demanda-t-il.

Malgré le soleil qui commençait à piquer du nez, Vénec y voyait encore assez clair pour reconnaitre la manière dont le regard d’Arthur cherchait le sien. Il l’avait déjà vue auparavant, dans le secret d’un lit trop petit pour les contenir totalement.

« Vous me demandez ça ? » s’esclaffa-t-il. « À moi ? »

Arthur croisa les bras dans un geste défensif : « Ça dépend de si vous proposez ou pas. »

« Ah ben si c’est une question de proposition, c’est pas un problème, je suis partant ! » l’assura-t-il. « Mais vous aviez pas l’air de vouloir prolonger le contact, la dernière fois. »

Le ton était trop léger pour être une accusation, mais il savait Arthur assez malin pour déchiffrer l’intention derrière. Le roi se mordit la lèvre, penaud. Est-ce qu’il savait à quel point ce geste ressemblait à une invitation ? Vénec ne l’avait jamais vu tenter activement de séduire qui que ce soit, mais ça ne serait pas le premier comportement inhabituel de la soirée.

« Promis, je me tire pas après, cette fois-ci. »

Vénec haussa les épaules : « Mais vous avez le droit de vous tirer. C’est comme vous voulez. »

« Mais ça vous gêne. »

« Sans aller jusqu’à me gêner, c’est pas tout à fait ce qu’on appelle une surprise agréable. »

Il y eut un silence, qu’Arthur brisa en se raclant la gorge : « Mais donc… »

Avec un sourire, Vénec se pencha en avant. Les lèvres du roi avaient toujours les mêmes gerçures. Leur chaleur tranchait avec ses joues rosies par le froid.

« Donc oui. » murmura-t-il, rompant le baiser.

« Splendide. » répondit Arthur.

Et comme ça, sans prévenir, il se laissa tomber à terre.

Le crissement de ses genoux dans la neige marqua le moment exact où les pensées de Vénec laissèrent place à un grand vide blanc. Il sentit son dos heurter l’écorce rêche d’un arbre tandis que tout son sang semblait se concentrer dans une partie très précise de son corps. C’était peut-être pour ça qu’il sentait ses jambes trembler tandis qu’Arthur s’affairait à dénouer les cordons de son pantalon.

« Ah d’accord. » laissa échapper Vénec. « Vous quand c’est tout de suite, c’est tout de suite. »

Les yeux du roi étaient lourds et noirs, deux fournaises dans la neige. « Ça vous pose un problème ? »

« Du tout. » gémit-il.

Heureusement qu’il n’avait honte de rien, parce qu’autrement, ça aurait tourné à l’embarrassant _très_ vite. La pratique ne lui était clairement pas étrangère ‒ il se considérait même comme un de ses adeptes les plus farouches ‒ mais ça faisait longtemps qu’il ne l’avait pas fait avec quelqu’un qu’il ne fallait pas guider tout au long du processus. En dehors de Rome et si l’on faisait exception de certaines parties du continent, les gens avaient l’air de considérer que l’utilité d’une bouche se bornait à la nutrition.

Vénec était incroyablement heureux de constater qu’Arthur ne se limitait pas à ça. Ses mains glissèrent dans les cheveux noirs tandis qu’il laissait échapper un grognement appréciateur, suivi d’un autre, puis encore d’un autre. Le monde s’était réduit à l’arbre dans son dos et à la silhouette d’Arthur devant lui. Excalibur aurait pu se sortir toute seule de son rocher et parader dans toute sa lumière qu’il n’en aurait eu strictement rien à foutre. C’était trop bon, trop chaud, trop enivrant.

Sans surprise, il céda rapidement. L’expérience le laissait le souffle court, les guibolles tremblantes et les bords de la vision un peu flous. Il mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu’Arthur était toujours à genoux, la tête appuyée contre sa cuisse. D’une main maladroite, Vénec effleura sa joue. « Ça va, sire ? »

Le roi leva vers lui un visage rougi, aux lèvres boursoufflées. Merde. Vénec n’allait jamais pouvoir oublier ça. La nuit dans la roulotte lui avait déjà laissé une forte impression ‒ le genre qu’on aime revisiter quand on est tranquille et confortablement installé ‒ mais là, la vision d’Arthur entre ses jambes, elle allait hanter ses nuits pendant un bon moment.

« Ça va. » croassa ce dernier.

Les jambes de Vénec cédèrent sous lui et il se retrouva à moitié étalé dans la neige, une main agrippant toujours les cheveux d’Arthur et l’autre venant soutenir sa nuque. Il lui suffit d’un simple mouvement de tête pour venir cueillir les lèvres du roi une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, il se permit de prendre son temps. Le brasier avait flambé : ne restaient que des braises sur lesquelles il soufflait des baisers lents, presque tendres.

Mais il y avait une autre chaleur qui ne diminuait pas, elle. Celle qu’il dissimulait sous sa manche un peu par incertitude et un peu par lâcheté. Et alors qu’Arthur abandonnait sa bouche pour enfouir son visage dans son cou, il se résolut enfin à approcher précautionneusement le sujet.

« Faudrait que je vous dise un truc. » murmura-t-il dans les cheveux d’Arthur. « C’est important. »

« Est-ce que c’est vraiment urgent » entendit-il marmonner contre sa gorge. « Ou bien ça peut attendre que je redescende un peu ? »

« Ça peut attendre. » le rassura-t-il.

Ils restèrent là encore quelques minutes, une pile de bras et de jambes dressée dans la neige, jusqu’à ce que le froid insidieux ne les rappelle à l’ordre. Arthur releva enfin la tête pour lâcher ce qui ressemblait plus à une question qu’à un ordre : « Raccompagnez-moi à Kaamelott ? »

« Comme vous voudrez. » murmura Vénec.

Sur le rocher, là-haut, l’épée demeura plantée.


	21. Ira

La nuit les avait vite rattrapés, froide et opaque comme savait si bien l’être la Bretagne. Dans l’obscurité, Vénec entendait plus qu’il ne voyait Arthur : le crissement de ses pas dans la neige, sa respiration rendue hachée par la marche, le frottement de ses vêtements. Il avait plus l’air d’une ombre que d’un homme.

L’envie prit Vénec de lui saisir la main, juste pour s’assurer qu’il était encore là et non une illusion créée par un mauvais esprit. Impulsivement, il tendit les doigts vers la poche d’ombre où devait se trouver le bras du roi, lorsqu’une voix déchira l’obscurité :

« Vous vouliez me parler. »

Vénec rétracta sa main. « Je sais pas trop comment l’aborder. »

« Si c’est pour devenir amant officiel, je dois vous prévenir qu’avec tout le gratin qui va se ramener pour retirer l’épée du rocher, on risque de manquer de chambres au château. »

« Nan, c’est pas ça. Quoique, si vous proposez… »

L’image d’Arthur étendu dans un des larges lits de Kaamelott était particulièrement alléchante. Ça et la possibilité de profiter d’un bon feu de cheminée. Parce que la neige, c’était pas particulièrement son élément, à la base.

« Je propose pas, j’anticipe. » le coupa Arthur. « Allez, dites-moi, qu’on en finisse. C’est encore une de vos histoires d’esclave ? Je vous préviens, c’est pas parce qu’on a… enfin, vous voyez ‒ que mon opinion sur le sujet a changé. »

« C’est pas ça non plus. »

« Alors quoi ? Vous allez me tenir la devinette encore longtemps ? »

« C’est vous qui m’interrompez depuis tout à l’heure, je vous ferai remarquer. »

Arthur soupira : « Crachez le morceau, Vénec. »

La belle affaire. Il n’avait aucune idée de comment procéder. Il se voyait mal l’annoncer de but en blanc à Arthur, mais il fallait bien le dire, non ?

« C’est-à-dire que… j’ai rencontré quelqu’un. Une personne. »

« Tant mieux pour vous, mais en quoi ça me concerne ? »

D’accord, donc ça allait être encore _moins_ facile que prévu, en fait.

« Non, sire, c’est pas comme ça. J’ai rencontré cette personne, donc, et on a fait connaissance, on a discuté, bref, vous comprenez… »

« Mais je comprends très bien. Par contre, ce qui m’échappe encore, c’est à quel moment je suis censé en avoir quelque chose à carrer. »

« Ça va, j’y viens… Disons que… le type m’a engagé. Pour trouver son âme-sœur. Rapport au fait que je connais plein de monde, enfin, vous me connaissez. »

« Parce que vous faites ça, maintenant ? Trouver des âmes-sœurs ? »

« Ben oui. Je suis un grand romantique dans l’âme, vous savez. »

Quand il en avait envie, du moins. Il n’allait pas sortir les fleurs et la sérénade pour tous ceux qui passaient dans son lit, non plus.

« Si vous le dites… » soupira Arthur. « Et donc, le rapport avec moi ? Vous comptez me le servir ce soir ou bien je dois attendre demain ? »

« Ben, je l’ai trouvée, son âme-sœur. »

« Splendide. Vous comptez élaborer, ou… ? »

« C’est vous. »

Le roi s’arrêta. À travers la pénombre, Vénec le vit se tourner lentement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

« Pardon ? »

Vénec se racla la gorge : « C’est vous. L’âme-sœur du gars. »

Il y eut un silence. Arthur se tenait toujours immobile au beau milieu du chemin, vaguement éclairé par le bout de lune qui pointait derrière la cime des arbres. Lorsqu’il reprit la parole, sa voix trahissait un tumulte d’émotions contenues : « Vous vous foutez de moi. »

« Ben non. » murmura Vénec. Réflexion faite, il ne savait pas si ça avait été la meilleure approche. Surtout que le roi n’avait pas l’air de le prendre de la meilleure des manières.

« Mais donc vous, » articula lentement Arthur. « Vous promettez à un gars de l’aider à trouver son âme-sœur, mais une fois que vous avez mis la main dessus, vous couchez avec ? »

Ah. Merde. C’est vrai que c’était pas très flatteur, comme tableau. Ça allait être un peu compliqué de rattraper le coup, après ça. Il bricola une justification : « C’est vous qu’avez proposé, moi j’allais pas dire non ! »

Arthur éclata d’un rire nerveux, étouffé. « Manquait plus que ça… » murmura-t-il. « Les dieux me l’auront fait payer jusqu’au bout, cette faute… »

Vénec ne comprenait pas bien ce que les dieux avaient à voir là-dedans. La réaction l’inquiétait un peu, aussi. Entre ça, le coup de l’épée et l’étrange impulsivité de leur petit moment dans les bois, ça commençait à faire beaucoup de bizarreries.

« Ça n’a pas l’air de vous réjouir, cette histoire. » marmonna-t-il.

Le roi darda sur lui deux yeux fiévreux.

« Non, ça ne me réjouis pas. Parce que je ne comptais pas vraiment la rencontrer, mon âme-sœur. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Pourquoi vous croyez que je me balade avec ça autour du bras depuis quinze ans ?! » fit-il, son poignet entouré de rouge brandi devant le visage de Vénec. « Parce que j’ai promis de ne pas chercher mon âme-sœur. »

« Qui vous a fait promettre ça ?

« Personne. C’est moi qui ai eu l’idée. Un gage de fidélité. »

« Mais c’est de la connerie ! » s’écria Vénec.

Deux mains l’agrippèrent brutalement par le col. Sous la lumière de la lune, les yeux d’Arthur étaient froids, autant que les mots qu’il lui cracha au visage. « Je vous interdis de parler de ça comme ça. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Je l’aimais. Je crois que je l’aimerai toujours. Et j’ai pas besoin de vos commentaires. »

Il le lâcha comme si son contact ne lui était plus supportable. Vénec recula de quelques pas, manquant de trébucher.

« Vous pouvez retourner à vos petites affaires. » déclara le roi. « Je connais la route, à partir d’ici. »

« Sire… »

« Vous direz à votre gars, » le coupa le roi, l’air brusquement épuisé. « Que je suis désolé. Profondément désolé. »

Sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons et se fondit dans la pénombre. Ses pas s’éloignèrent jusqu’à devenir inaudibles, tandis que la lune diffuse éclairait l’endroit où il avait piétiné la neige devant Vénec.

« Merde. » gémit celui-ci.

Autour de lui, seul le silence de la forêt lui répondit.


	22. Glacies

« Vous nous avez attaqués à l’aller, vous allez pas nous attaquer au retour, si ? » s’enquit le seigneur Dagonet.

Il allait se gêner, tiens. Du bourgeois félon, ces temps-ci, il s’en faisait chaque fois qu’il le pouvait. Quand on sortait de son propre chef de la résidence dans laquelle on était assigné, c’était qu’on était prêt à courir un risque. Seulement, ça, la petite troupe mettait du temps à la comprendre. Comme quoi, de toute leur bande, les moins cons, c’était encore les chevaux. Eux, au moins, avaient des activités plus saines que le suraccident diplomatique.

Vénec couvait depuis une semaine une morosité qu’il ne se connaissait pas. Son estomac était lourd, comme s’il avait gobé une pierre tout rond. Il dormait mal, la nourriture était fade sur sa langue et il se sentait comme une envie tenace de donner des coups de botte dans la neige.

La cause de sa mauvaise humeur n’était pas bien difficile à cerner. Il regrettait, voilà tout. D’en avoir dit trop ou pas assez, ça, allez savoir. Il en avait passé, des soirées, à rejouer le dialogue misérable de sa dernière entrevue avec Arthur. Décortiqué chaque phrase, imaginé mille et une manière dont les choses auraient pu tourner s’il avait répondu quelque chose de plus honnête ou de plus subtil. Ça lui prenait la tête, lui plombait le sommeil, bref, ça le mettait patraque comme jamais. 

Alors il compensait dans le travail. Des heures supplémentaires, de jour comme de nuit, à dégraisser la multitude qui venait s’acharner sur l’épée plantée dans son rocher. Comme si ça pouvait marcher. Ces débiles ne voyaient pas qu’il n’y avait qu’une seule personne en Bretagne qui puisse la retirer. La même personne qui lui avait craché son rejet au visage dans la froideur de la nuit.

« Qui me dit qu’entre la dernière fois et maintenant vous trimballez pas des nouvelles richesses ? »

« Je vous rappelle que nous ne sommes pas des marchands de bétail qui revenons du marché. » intervint la pustule humaine qui servait de roi à l’Orcanie. « Il n’y a aucune raison qu’on soit plus riche au retour qu’à l’aller. »

« On aurait pu vous faire un cadeau diplomatique. Par exemple, un bibelot. En ce moment, je suis très bibelot… »

Tourmenter cet orchestre de la pleutrerie lui apportait une espèce de joie revancharde qui était sans doute mal placée mais non moins jubilatoire.

« Déjà, on peut pas dire qu’on croule sous les cadeaux diplomatiques. » fit Dagonet.

« On n’est pas _vraiment_ en odeur de sainteté. » ajouta le seigneur Galessin du haut de sa jument.

« On vous aurait bien ramené Excalibur. » déclara Loth. « Mais… »

« Vous avez foiré, c’est ça ? » intervint une voix familière depuis le dos de la colonne. Vénec sentit son cœur manquer un battement. C’était _lui_.

Arthur se tenait là, dans le même manteau noir que la dernière fois. La plupart des hommes de Vénec le dépassait d’une tête, et pourtant, il imposait sa présence sans même donner l’impression d’essayer.

« Non, parce que comme je vais justement la récupérer, je préfère être sûr, seigneur Loth. Vous me confirmez que vous vous êtes rétamé en beauté devant tout le monde, que vous avez tiré là-dessus à vous en faire péter les veines sans résultat et que vous êtes reparti la queue entre les pattes ? »

« Je confirme. », soupira l’interpellé avec un geste las de la main.

« Bon… » Arthur s’avança, dépassant la compagnie attroupée. Vénec ne manqua pas le regard que le roi glissa vers lui, ses yeux noirs obscurcis par le blanc de la neige autour d’eux. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment il devait le prendre. C’était pas un crachat au visage, mais c’était pas chaleureux non plus.

« Il va sans dire que je vous souhaite tout le succès possible ! » lança Loth, toujours fidèle à son titre de roi des lèche-culs.

« Détroussez-moi tout ça. » indiqua Vénec au moins débile de ses gars. « Qu’ils retournent à poil en Orcanie, ça leur passera l’envie de sortir. »

Sans un regard pour le reste, il emboita le pas au roi.

* * *

Pour garder les bonnes habitudes, Arthur marchait vite. Vénec se demandait bien quel feu au cul il devait avoir, pour tracer comme ça au milieu des bois. L’épée n’allait pas se tailler toute seule. C’était bien le principe, d’ailleurs. Elle ne bougerait pour personne d’autre.

« Non mais sire ! » s’écria-t-il. « Attendez-moi ! Ça devient débile, là ! »

« Nan. J’attends rien du tout. » asséna le roi sans se départir de son allure de course.

« Faut qu’on parle ! Deux secondes, quoi ! »

« J’ai absolument pas envie de parler, encore moins avec vous. »

Quelque chose dans son ventre se tordit vicieusement. Quelques jours auparavant, il avait embrassé tendrement Arthur sur le sol de cette même forêt. Le goût lui était resté sur les lèvres, d’une douceur presque insoutenable maintenant que le roi refusait de lui accorder un regard.

Il aurait pu plaider, s’excuser, ramper à terre et supplier à genoux. Le jeu de l’affront et du pardon, il l’avait fait à plusieurs reprises, avec plus ou moins de succès selon les partenaires. Ça ne coûtait pas grand-chose de plus qu’un peu d’amour-propre, et ça, il en avait assez pour se permettre d’en dépenser. Mais voilà. Vénec était un être fondamentalement prudent. Il ne gâchait pas ses ressources dans des entreprises inutiles. Et là, le ton mordant d’Arthur et la raideur de ses épaules, c’étaient des signes qui ne trompaient pas. Toute justification rencontrerait un rejet immédiat.

Alors il dévia sur un sujet un peu moins viscéral, un peu moins dangereux.

« Moi, je dis que vous devriez repousser. »

Ça eut le mérite de stopper Arthur dans sa course. Il se retourna, les sourcils haussés : « Repousser quoi ? »

« Mexcalibur. Vous devriez la laisser plantée dans le rocher encore une semaine ou deux. »

Le sourire que lui offrit Arthur n’était pas ce qu’il aurait espéré. C’était un sourire trop froid, trop ironique, une expression sans vie qui n’atteignait pas ses yeux : « Vous êtes quand même marrant. Quand je suis allé la replanter, vous disiez “oui, c’est pas une bonne idée“. Et maintenant, la récupérer, c’est pas une bonne idée non plus. »

Il reprit sa marche et Vénec fut bien obligé de poursuivre à son tour.

« Sire, j’vais pas vous jouer de la viole à roue. » déclara-t-il avant que le roi ne lui intime l’ordre de baisser un peu de volume. « Dans le grand banditisme, l’élément capital, c’est la _fréquentation_. »

« Oui et alors ? »

« Et alors ? Et alors depuis que vous avez replanté l’épée, tous les chemins sont pleins de bourgeois qui viennent des quatre coins du pays pour essayer de la retirer ! Du coup, mon bénéfice a quadruplé. »

« Ouais. Bon, premièrement, je vous rappelle que je suis pas votre associé. Et deuxièmement, j’ai dit que je la laissais plantée une semaine, ça fait une semaine, et voilà. »

Il se retourna brusquement, sa main effleurant la poitrine de Vénec comme pour lui interdire de continuer : « Bon, non, arrêtez de me suivre, ça me gonfle. »

Vénec aurait pu le suivre. Il ne le fit pas. La lourdeur dans son ventre s’était accentuée, le clouant sur place plus efficacement que n’importe quel ordre. Il regarda la silhouette du roi s’éloigner entre les arbres, étrangement difforme au milieu des troncs rigides.

« J’suis pas son associé, j’suis pas son associé… » se surprit-il à lancer à la ronde. « Si je lui donnais trente pourcents, il serait peut-être moins catégorique, si ?! »

Il eut une brève vision d’Arthur et lui sur son bateau, les pieds dans les cordages et le vent dans les cheveux, avec le cap pointé sur Corinthe, Massalia ou le Jutland. Assis sur les bancs sales d’un tripot portuaire, appuyés contre l’étal d’un marché, allongés dans les ombres du jardin de Dioné, à Rome. C’étaient de belles images, nappées d’un goût de sel ‒ et d’irréalisable.


	23. Litus

Quand on lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, Vénec n’avait pas compris.

Il avait fait le trajet lui-même jusqu’au rocher, histoire de vérifier que tous ses informateurs n’étaient pas pris d’un accès de cécité soudain et simultané, mais non, c’était vrai. Excalibur était toujours là, plantée dans le rocher au milieu de la neige. Incompréhensible.

Dans les tavernes, on murmurait que Kaamelott avait perdu la faveur des dieux. Les paysans en profitaient pour dire que la faveur des dieux, ça faisait un moment qu’ils ne l’avaient pas vue de toute façon, mais ça inquiétait quand même pas mal le reste de la population. Sauf les taverniers, pour qui l’inquiétude générale signifiait une hausse notable de la consommation.

Vénec aussi, ça le tourmentait, cette histoire. Parce que si Arthur ne pouvait pas retirer l’épée, alors personne ne le pourrait. Et comme disait Azénor, la Bretagne avant Arthur, c’était un sacré boxon. Sans compter que les sièges de pouvoir, surtout ceux qu’on laissait vacants, ça ne mettait jamais longtemps à ce que quelqu’un soit pris de l’envie de s’assoir dessus. Quelqu’un comme Léodagan, Loth d’Orcanie ou un autre vicelard du genre. Pas des types qui verraient d’un bon œil ses petites affaires.

Dans le doute, il préféra délocaliser. Fini les environs de Kaamelott : il alla se poster près de York où le printemps voyait fleurir les foires et autres marchés. C’était un coin tranquille, idéal pour se faire oublier de Kaamelott pendant quelques temps. Le genre d’endroit où rien de grave ne pouvait arriver.

* * *

Tomber sur un Lancelot du Lac à moitié crevé au beau milieu d’une prairie, c’était le genre d’occasion qui ne se présentait pas souvent dans une vie. Et heureusement, parce que Vénec n’avait pas une réserve infinie de bras à offrir comme joujou à des chevaliers censés être morts depuis des plombes.

La blessure faisait un mal de chien et si elle n’était pas aussi grave qu’elle aurait pu l’être, la douleur le força tout de même à se mettre le bras en écharpe. Le bras avec sa marque, en plus. Ça le déprimait un peu, parce que la chaleur de la plaie lui donnait la fausse impression qu’Arthur n’était pas loin.

Vénec y pensait souvent, à Arthur, ces derniers temps. Il en rêvait, même. Et pas dans le bon sens du terme. La plupart du temps, il ne s’en rappelait pas bien au réveil, mais à chaque fois, il était pris d’une espèce de vague malaise devant lequel s’imposait le visage d’Arthur. Vraiment bizarre. Vénec n’avait jamais été particulièrement dévot, mais récemment, il se surprenait à glisser des moitiés de prières au Dieu unique, voire même aux anciens dieux que sa mère avait adorés, il y avait une éternité de cela. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne répondait.

Peut-être que c’était vrai. Peut-être que les dieux les avaient bien abandonnés, au final. D’habitude, cette perspective ne l’aurait pas bouleversé outre mesure, mais avec les nouvelles désastreuses en provenance du château ‒ Léodagan au pouvoir, le désordre administratif général, la table ronde qui allait à vau-l’eau ‒ il commençait à se demander si ce n’était pas le moment de proprement dégager avant que la situation ne dégénère réellement. Ce n’étaient pas les opportunités qui manquaient. Il devrait s’éclipser. Aller voir comment se portait la scierie de Herluin, un peu. Voire même rentrer à Rome, où le climat politique décadent offrait de meilleures opportunités.

Il aurait du. Mais il ne le fit pas. Au lieu de ça, il migra vers le sud, où les falaises rencontraient la mer ‒ et les brigands rencontraient les rois.

* * *

« Stop ! » hurla Vénec à la silhouette solitaire qui se profilait en face d’eux sur la plage.

Derrière lui, pouvait sentir ses gars trépigner. Il espérait sincèrement que cette bande de con en avait un peu plus dans le froc que la précédente, parce que à un moment, se faire abandonner systématiquement face à la victime, ça allait finir par lui foutre un coup au moral. Mais bon, avec un petit discours bien ficelé dirigé autant vers le voyageur que vers ses hommes, ça devrait passer :

« Donc là, pour le voyageur isolé, y a deux solutions ! Soit il jette ses armes, ses fringues, son or et ses bijoux, et il fout le camp, bien propre ! Soit il décide de combattre à un contre dix ! Qu’est-ce qu’il fait ?! »

Le gars en face, malheureusement, semblait déterminé à lui faire passer une mauvaise journée.

« Ok, combat ! » lança-t-il avant de laisser tomber son sac et se diriger d’un pas décidé vers eux.

Enfin, “eux“…

« Oh, vous foutez de moi, là ?! » s’écria Vénec lorsque toute sa bande décida de décamper dans un même élan. « Revenez ! Revenez ou je vous préviens, je vous vire ! »

Putain, la truanderie, c’était plus ce que c’était. Restait à espérer que le type était juste un con qui n’avait pas compris l’ampleur de la menace et que Vénec pourrait calmer en le triturant un peu avec son couteau. Sinon, il était vraiment dans la merde. Si le point culminant de sa vie ça devait être une mort débile et totalement évitable au milieu d’un trou perdu breton, il allait faire un scandale dans l’Au-delà.

Sauf que. Le type qui s’approchait de lui à vive allure n’était pas un simple voyageur. C’était Arthur.

« Alors, ça vient, ce combat ? » lança le roi. Le vent rabattait ses cheveux vers l’arrière tandis qu’il se frottait les mains.

Vénec sentit distinctement quelque chose de chaud et revigorant exploser dans sa poitrine. Peut-être que cette journée n’allait pas être aussi décevante que prévu, au final.

« Sire, c’est vous ? Mais qu’est-ce que vous foutez là ? »

« Qu’est-ce qui vous est arrivé au bras ? »

« Ah, j’ai pris des calottes… Tiens ben, vous devinerez jamais par qui ! »

Il aurait embranché avec plaisir sur Lancelot si le roi ne l’avait pas coupé : « Je m’en fous pas mal. Le combat, c’est pour aujourd’hui ou bien ? »

« Ah non, mais sire, c’est bon… »

Honnêtement, ça faisait un moment que l’idée de détrousser Arthur avait tout simplement arrêté de lui traverser l’esprit.

« Alors, m’appelez plus sire, parce que je ne suis plus roi. Pardon… »

Et là, Arthur lui fila un coup de pied. Pas une pichenette, attention, mais une vraie beigne, en plein dans le tibia.

« Attendez, j’ai qu’un bras, là ! » protesta-t-il vivement.

« Alors, moi aussi ! » fit Arthur en repliant un bras dans son dos. « Regardez, j’ai qu’un bras ! Regardez ! » et il reprit ses assauts de plus belle. « Non non non ! Mieux ! Regardez, sans les bras ! »

« Arrêtez, sire ! »

« Ne m’appelez pas sire, je ne suis plus roi ! » asséna Arthur.

Vénec ne faisait déjà pas le poids contre un guerrier entrainé en temps normal, alors avec un bras en moins, inutile de dire qu’il se fit très vite submerger. Une bourrade l’envoya à terre, et lorsqu’il se releva, ce fut pour se prendre tout le poids d’Arthur dans la tronche. Son dos heurta méchamment le sable tandis que le guerrier au-dessus de lui contrait vicieusement tous ses efforts de se libérer.

« Ben j’vais p’têtre me répéter, » haleta-t-il, le genou d’Arthur à moitié pressé contre sa figure. « N’empêche que j’préfère quand même quand c’est vous le roi ! »

Après ça, honnêtement, il avait eu du mal à situer. Arthur et lui avaient roulé dans le sable, deux pantins gesticulants qui s’entrechoquaient plus que se frappaient. Leurs vêtements alourdis d’eau les clouaient au sol, gênant les mouvements. Vénec gémit lorsque la piqure du sel s’infiltra dans son bandage. L’horizon grise tournoyait au coin de sa vision tandis qu’ils roulaient, et le médaillon d’Arthur lui heurta le front au moins une fois ‒ et c’était sans compter sa lèvre fendue par un coup de coude qu’il pouvait déjà sentir gonfler.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils se battaient ‒ si on pouvait appeler ça se battre. Arthur semblait plus déterminé à le plaquer brutalement au sol qu’à réellement le mettre hors combat. Ses coups faisaient mal mais n’étaient pas dirigés vers les zones où ça aurait vraiment pu causer des dommages. Et il ne faisait aucun effort pour bloquer les maigres ripostes de Vénec. Comme s’il cherchait à faire _durer_ l’altercation.

Si c’était ça, merde. Vénec n’aimait pas trop qu’on le prenne comme défouloir. Ou alors pas comme _ça_.

Il arrêta de lutter. Tout simplement. Ses jambes cessèrent de piétiner le sable gorgé d’écume et il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière. Si Arthur voulait se dépenser, il allait devoir demander différemment.

« Vénec ? » résonna la voix au-dessus de lui.

Une vague s’écrasa tout près d’eux. Vénec sentit la ride d’eau les frapper doucement, faisant courir un frisson tout le long de son corps. Au-dessus de lui, il sentit Arthur frémir. La tension planait, brûlante comme l’air avant un orage. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Noir contre bleu. Le ciel avant et après la tempête.

La distance entre eux était infiniment petite. Elle fut vite comblée.

Arthur l’embrassa ou il embrassa Arthur ; ce n’était pas très clair et au final, est-ce que c’était vraiment si important ? Le baiser avait un goût de sel, piquant, invasif. De sa main valide, il agrippa le voile que formaient les cheveux d’Arthur autour de leurs deux visages. Le roi lui répondit en lui mordant la lèvre. Mauvais joueur. Il en voulait plus.

Ça lui avait manqué, réalisa-t-il. Ça lui avait manqué d’une manière qui n’avait rien à voir avec l’acte en lui-même mais plutôt au fait que c’était Arthur, lunatisme et sale caractère compris. Ses lèvres, ses mains, sa peau : il voulait tout absorber, fondre leurs deux corps l’un dans l’autre comme le sel dans la mer. Et le sentiment était entièrement mutuel, à en juger par la frénésie furieuse avec laquelle la bouche d’Arthur se pressait contre la sienne.

Les mains de Vénec agrippaient tout ce qu’elles pouvaient, épaules, dos, hanches et sans doute pas mal de sable avec. D’un roulement de bassin, il arracha à son partenaire du moment un glapissement étouffé. Il était mal placé pour défaire le pantalon d’Arthur ‒ même si honnêtement, il en avait très _très_ envie, et tant pis si le premier pêcheur venu pouvait les voir ‒ alors il se contenta d’approfondir la friction, encore et encore. Le souffle d’Arthur lui brûlait la joue, il sentait ses ongles griffer son cuir chevelu et ses lèvres l’assaillir au point de presque le faire saigner. La fin se rapprochait, violente et inéluctable, bouillonnante là où son bas-ventre rencontrait les cuisses du roi sans couronne.

Arthur se raidit au-dessus de lui, comme emporté par la vague. Son soupir étranglé fut tout ce qui manquait à Vénec pour passer par-dessus bord à son tour.

Ils restèrent échoués quelques longues minutes dans le sable. Le reflux de la mer, sombre et noire sous les couleurs chaudes du crépuscule, noyait le bruit de leurs respirations erratiques. Ils allaient avoir froid, s’ils restaient trop longtemps dans l’eau. _Tant pis_ , songea Vénec. _Si je crève d’hypothermie, mes derniers instants auront été glorieux_.

Pourtant, à son plus grand regret, Arthur finit par se détacher de lui. Ses lèvres étaient rouges et enflées. _J’ai fait ça_ , constata Vénec avec une pointe de satisfaction. Avec l’humidité gluante qui devait maculer le pantalon du roi, c’était déjà pas mal. Mais il avait envie de faire plus. Avoir Arthur dans un bon lit, le torturer jusqu’à l’incohérence avec ses doigts ou sa langue, il n’avait pas encore décidé. Il finirait sans doute par faire les deux. Et c’était sans compter tout ce qu’il pourrait faire s’il mettait la main sur un petit flacon d’huile d’olive…

« C’est vous qu’êtes bon où c’est le reste qui n’en vaut pas la peine ? » demanda le roi d’une voix rauque, interrompant son flux de pensées.

« Personnellement, j’ai un peu envie de dire que c’est moi. » haleta Vénec. « Mais j’avoue que les Bretons, niveau plumard… c’est comme pour tout. Ils sont un poil limités. »

« Mm. » marmonna Arthur. « Donc c’est le reste. C’est bien ce qu’y me semblait. »

C’était bizarre, mais Vénec avait un peu l’impression d’avoir répondu à côté de la question.


	24. Inanis

« Je récupèrerai jamais mon chapeau, je crois. » lança-t-il à un Arthur encore un peu débraillé, son sac de nouveau sur l’épaule.

« Quoi, vous y teniez tant que ça ? » répondit ce dernier.

« Ben non, mais c’était un bon chapeau. De la qualité comme ça, c’est malvenu de la gaspiller. »

C’était des banalités mais honnêtement, pour le moment, Vénec n’avait rien de mieux. Sa tête était à la fois très vide et très pleine ‒ ça, plus les guibolles qui tremblaient et les élancements sur son visage qui lui laissaient penser qu’Arthur devait lui avoir foutu un pain dans le nez à un moment donné, ça lui donnait pas franchement l’envie de se lever. Surtout si c’était pour devoir jouer à cache-cache avec la bande de cons qui lui servaient d’hommes de main.

Mais bien entendu, il n’était pas obligé de faire ça. Pas s’il avait des perspectives plus alléchantes.

« Ça vous dit, qu’on aille se mettre au chaud ? » lança-t-il à Arthur. « Y a une auberge, plus haut sur la côte. La bière vaut pas grand-chose, mais la literie est correcte. »

« Je peux pas. » lui répondit Arthur. « Je dois aller quelque part. Mais… » un sourire maigre plia un instant son visage. « C’était bien. Merci. » Le ton hésitant, presque timide, aurait été attendrissant s’il n’était pas si sombre.

« Faut pas me remercier. » marmonna Vénec. « J’ai fait que suivre le mouvement. »

« Mais merci quand même. » trancha Arthur. D’un pas déjà plus si tremblant que ça, il vint saisir la main de Vénec et y glissa quelques pièces de monnaie.

« Pour votre chapeau. Comme ça vous pourrez pas dire que je vous l’ai faite à l’envers. »

Et sans un regard de plus, il s’éloigna.

* * *

Vénec ne racheta pas de chapeau. Il garda les pièces bien à l’abri dans la doublure de sa botte, là où personne ne viendrait les chercher. C’était débile et sentimental mais c’était comme ça.

Il vira sa bande de débile sans trop d’état d’âme et mis le cap sur le Sussex, où Azénor lui ouvrit la porte sans (trop) de commentaire.

« Tu comptes m’expliquer pourquoi tu tires une gueule de six pieds de long ou bien je suis censée rester dans l’ignorance ? » demanda-t-elle en posant devant lui une assiette de gruau.

« Les enfants sont pas là ? »

Azénor soupira : « D’accord, va pour l’ignorance. Non, ils sont à la ferme chez mon père. Pourquoi, tu voulais les voir ? »

Vénec mâchonna son gruau avec application. « Ça te dirait de rempiler pour un coup ? J’ai trop trainé avec des cons, ces temps-ci. Y me faut de la compétence, sinon je vais virer foldingue. »

Elle le fixa intensément, l’air indéchiffrable. « Ça dépend, t’as déjà une idée en tête ? »

« Quelques-unes. » 

* * *

Au cours des années, Vénec s’était fait plusieurs fois la réflexion qu’il se serait facilité la vie en tombant amoureux d’Azénor.

Il l’aimait déjà, d’une certaine façon. Ses sourires qui lui donnaient l’air d’avoir tellement plus son âge, sa répartie acerbe, son pragmatisme à toute épreuve, son absence de scrupules… Il n’aurait pas fait mieux si on lui avait demandé de décrire sa partenaire idéale. Ils s’accordaient comme cul et chemise, les enfants l’adoraient et leur partenariat était l’un des plus fructueux qu’il ait noué en Bretagne. Si le destin avait eu la moitié de la praticité qu’il admirait chez Azénor, ça aurait été près d’elle que sa marque aurait brûlé.

Sauf que voilà. On ne tombait pas amoureux des gens qui étaient juste comme il faut. Vénec aimait un roi aux yeux noirs comme les profondeurs du Tibre, qui s’était perpétuellement appliqué à rendre ses petites affaires de plus en plus illégales au fil des années. Et le plus fort, c’était qu’il n’arrivait même pas à s’en offusquer. Il n’aurait pas aimé Arthur si Arthur n’avait pas été Arthur. C’était aussi simple que ça.

Vénec voyait bien l’ironie, l’embrassait même ‒ pas du bout des lèvres mais pleinement, et avec la langue, s’il vous plait.

Il n’aimait pas Azénor ‒ et Azénor ne l’aimait pas non plus, d’ailleurs. Ou alors seulement de la manière qui la poussait à le laisser trainer chez elle durant les quelques jours qui les séparaient de leur prochain coup.

Coup qui ne vint jamais, au final.

* * *

Les gosses avaient voulu aller jouer dans l’eau et Azénor avait d’autres choses à faire, alors il s’était proposé comme chaperon.

Sans doute qu’il n’aurait pas dû. La réalisation l’aurait peut-être cogné moins fort s’il n’avait pas eu le bruit des vagues dans ses oreilles et le souvenir d’un corps échoué sur le sien. Mais ça n’aurait fait que retarder l’inévitable, quelque part. Il aurait vu Arthur dans le goût salé des embruns, dans le noir des nuits sans lune, dans la chaleur piquante du plein soleil. Parce que l’amour mettait des visages sur des choses qui n’en avaient pas, comme si forcer le monde sous un masque pouvait combler le vide.

Vénec avait senti le froid avant de le voir, un peu par hasard, en réajustant le bandage à son bras. Dur et glacé, comme un morceau de marbre incrusté dans son bras. Il avait dénoué le tissu d’une main tremblante, histoire de vérifier que c’était pas une mauvaise blague d’un des mioches ou n’importe quoi d’autre, tout mais pas ça.

Sur sa peau, la marque était grise.

Il resta là, les jambes en pierre, dressé dans le sable comme le mât d’une épave. Quelque part dans le lointain, les enfants se poussaient dans la mer en riant. Quelque part encore plus loin, Arthur‒

Non.

Non, c’était impossible. Les dieux avaient choisi Arthur, ils ne l’auraient pas laissé se faire tuer avant qu’il ne réalise leur quête à la noix. Lancelot était mort ou mourant. Loth était en Orcanie. Léodagan n’avait aucun intérêt à supprimer son gendre. Les Saxons n’avaient pas pointé le bout de leur nez depuis plusieurs étés. Et puis il n’était même plus roi. Ça n’avait pas de sens. _Pas de sens_.

Et pourtant.

La marque était froide.

Et Arthur était mort.

* * *

Azénor le trouva assis en tailleur sur le sable, les restes de son bandage longtemps envolés vers le large. La marée était montée jusqu’à ses genoux, trempant son pantalon et un pan de sa veste. Il s’en fichait pas mal. La morsure du sel sur la cicatrice de son bras importait peu, dans le grand ordre des choses.

« Les enfants sont rentrés sans toi. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Azénor.

Il leva la tête vers elle. « Elle s’est réchauffée. » murmura-t-il. Juste un filet de voix, rauque et perdu dans le vent.

« Quoi ?! »

« Pas de beaucoup. » clarifia-t-il. « Mais c’est bien assez, non ? Il est vivant. _Vivant_. »

Le rire le prit soudain, monta du fond de sa gorge et éclata dans l’air. Il pressait son bras contre sa poitrine, enfonçait ses ongles dans ses paumes au rythme des éclats de rire qui le secouaient.

Azénor le fixait, l’air grave. « Je ne comprends rien. »

« Moi non plus. » avoua-t-il.

Avec un soupir, elle se pencha et le remit péniblement sur pied. Heureusement qu’elle était là, parce que ses jambes avaient du mal à suivre le mouvement. La mer était passée sur lui et l’avait vidé de toute sa consistance.

« On va t’allonger un peu. » affirma Azénor. « Je crois que t’en a besoin. »

Ouais. Ouais, il était plutôt d’accord.


	25. Somnia

Le fin mot de l’histoire leur était arrivé par l’intermédiaire de Nathair, envoyé en repérage à Kaamelott pour les informer des tenants et aboutissants de la situation.

Et _bordel_ , quelle situation.

Karadoc était roi, ce qui en soit était déjà un bon indicateur d’à quel point tout partait en vrille. Dame Mevanwi semblait y être pour quelque chose, ce qui rendait Vénec un peu perplexe. Elle lui avait semblé être une personne raisonnablement intelligente, alors _Karadoc_ ? D’accord que c’était son mari, mais tout de même. Niveau gouvernance, Vénec aurait plus fait confiance à un troupeau de chèvres. Elles, au moins, étaient capables de s’investir dans des activités autres que la ripaille. Marcher, par exemple. Trottiner, un peu. Bêler, de temps en temps. Vénec admettait qu’’il n’était pas expert, l’élevage ovin, ça n’avait jamais été un secteur d’activité qui l’avais particulièrement intéressé.

En résumé, le royaume était en déroute, Léodagan et tout son clan s’en étaient retournés en Carmélide, les pêcheurs de Cornouailles accusaient la pire année de leur histoire et s’il prenait aux Saxons l’envie de débarquer, ils allaient passer à travers le pays comme dans une motte de beurre.

Et Arthur avait failli mourir.

Rectification, Arthur avait failli se _tuer_.

Vénec passait son temps à palper sa marque, ces temps-ci. La chaleur restait ténue mais bien présente. La rumeur disait que le roi ‒ _ce n’est plus le roi_ , lui souffla une voix à l’oreille. _Pour moi ce sera toujours le roi_ , répondit-il ‒ avait été ramené à Tintagel, dans le lieu qui l’avait vu naitre. Les bardes y trouveraient sans doute une certaine poésie. Pas Vénec. Il y avait déjà été, à Tintagel ‒ les rombières n’avaient jamais daigné traiter directement avec lui, mais elles ne rechignaient pas à faire appel à ses services lorsqu’il s’agissait de renouveler un peu le personnel. C’était une forteresse sombre, hérissée face à la mer comme une épine dans le dos de la falaise. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Arthur, ça ne lui avait jamais ressemblé et ça ne lui ressemblerait jamais. Sa place était à Kaamelott, dans ce château qu’il avait fait construire et qui avait fait rayonner le royaume tout entier. Pas dans un trou perdu où le moindre cri de mouette semblait porter un présage sinistre.

Mais au moins, là-bas, la vieille foi était encore forte et ils avaient des druides à foison. Ils allaient soigner Arthur et tout irait bien. Les affaires reprendraient comme d’habitude, le royaume serait à nouveau pris en main ‒ et Vénec arrêterait de vivre dans la peur que la marque sur son bras perde subitement les dernières traces de chaleur qui l’habitaient.

 _Et peut-être_ , songea-t-il avec amertume. _Peut-être qu’un jour, il pourra oublier à quel point ses propres espoirs lui semblent fragiles_.

* * *

Vénec n’était pas expert en guérison druidique. Mais il commençait à trouver que ça durait un peu trop longtemps, leur histoire.

La cohorte d’espions qu’il faisait défiler en Cornouailles lui rapportait chaque semaine les mêmes nouvelles : _le roi est toujours alité, toujours malade, toujours mourant_. Bordel, comme si sa marque à peine tiède ne suffisait pas à l’en informer ! L’inquiétude lui grignotait l’esprit comme une bête vorace, ses griffes profondément enfoncées dans sa poitrine. Lorsqu’il entendit que dame Ygerne avait fait proclamer la mort d’Arthur, il faillit honnêtement tourner de l’œil. Un geste compulsif vers sa marque le rassura immédiatement, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu’il avait peur ‒ véritablement et proprement _peur_ ‒ qu’Arthur ne survive pas à la montée de l’hiver prochain. Ça lui mettait la tête en vrac et le cœur en miettes : il en dormait mal, même.

Une nuit, il rêva d’Arthur.

Pas le Arthur qu’il avait côtoyé pendant des années, la couronne au front et l’engueulade facile. Pas non plus le Arthur tel qu’il l’avait vu pour la dernière fois, les cheveux pleins de sable et les lèvres craquelées, qui s’était pressé contre lui comme le ciel tombe dans la mer. Non, c’était un Arthur plus jeune qu’il se souvenait l’avoir jamais vu, le menton encore lisse et le cheveu coupé à la romaine.

C’était un rêve donc c’était trouble et confus, mais Vénec se rappelait qu’ils étaient allongés l’un contre l’autre dans un lit. Malgré les couvertures, il faisait glacial. Il sentait le torse dénudé d’Arthur sous ses doigts, ce qui était bizarre parce qu’il n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de le déshabiller assez pour savoir ce que ça faisait.

Arthur, justement, lui avait demandé : « Vous m’en voulez ? »

« Pourquoi je vous en voudrais ? » avait répondu Vénec.

Arthur avait tourné la tête vers la droite, en direction du bras qui reposait, inerte, contre les draps. Sur le poignet, on pouvait y distinguer une marque rouge. _Leur_ marque.

« Parce que je vous ai jamais cherché. »

« Je serais mal placé pour vous en vouloir. Je vous ai pas vraiment cherché non plus. »

Les yeux d’Arthur l’avaient fixé, noirs, toujours aussi noirs. « Embrasse-moi ? » avait-il demandé sur un ton hésitant que Vénec ne lui connaissait pas. Il s’était exécuté, doucement, sans un bruit. Ses lèvres étaient froides et dures. Les lèvres d’un mort.

« Viens me chercher. » avait chuchoté Arthur contre sa bouche. « Je t’en supplie, viens me chercher. »

Vénec s’était réveillé transi de froid et la bouche emplie d’un gout âcre.

* * *

Plus le temps passait, moins les rapports de ses espions faisaient du sens.

Ça avait commencé avec cette histoire comme quoi le roi aurait filé le pouvoir à Lancelot, ce que Vénec n’avait pas de scrupule à proclamer comme la pire idée qui soit jamais sortie de la tête de quelqu’un. Lancelot, c’était un connard, point barre. Il avait peut-être une jolie cape blanche et un sourire de beau gosse, mais il avait trahi Arthur, ni plus ni moins. Il n’avait rien à faire sur le trône. Les dieux l’avaient pas choisi et Vénec non plus.

Pas que cette dernière affirmation compte particulièrement dans le grand ordre des choses, mais c’était un fait. Vénec n’avait jamais été dans le camp de personne ‒ à part celui d’Arthur. La politique, il en avait quelque chose à foutre que dans la mesure où elle lui alourdissait les poches. Et avec un péteux pareil au pouvoir, son petit doigt lui disait qu’il y allait avoir pas mal de pratiques qui devraient se faire encore plus discrètes qu’auparavant.

Mais encore, ça, Vénec aurait pu s’en accommoder. Mal, mais il aurait pu. Ce qui n’était pas le cas des types en blanc. Surtout quand ces derniers se mettaient à arrêter chaque chevalier qui passait à leur portée.

Fallait pas être une flèche pour comprendre que ça puait, mais genre, _sévère_. Vénec ne perdit pas de temps. Il régla en quatrième vitesse ses dernières transactions, envoya tout ce qu’il put dans des planques à l’étranger et sortit son bateau le plus petit, une coquille de noix à peine plus évoluée qu’une barque. Avant de partir, il serra Azénor contre lui et lui dit :

« Si on vient te poser des questions sur moi, dis que tu me connais pas. Faudra faire attention aux enfants, aussi. Pour pas qu’ils parlent de moi devant des gens. »

« Quelle connerie t’es sur le point de faire, gros couillon ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Avec un peu de chance, quelque chose de bien, pour une fois. »


	26. Rex

Tintagel, pour tout son prestige, était aussi perméable qu’une foutue éponge.

Pas un regard tourné vers la plage, pas un clampin pour empêcher Vénec de s’introduire dans la forteresse par la porte de service. Il se fraya aisément un passage entre les servants affolés par la perspective de l’arrivée de Lancelot et ses hommes et dépassa sans trop de mal les trois pauvres glandus qui devaient représenter toute l’étendue de la présence militaire du patelin. La porte de la chambre ‒ celle réservée aux visites de feu l’ancien roi Uther, d’après ce que lui avait rapporté Nathair ‒ n’était même pas verrouillée.

Ce qui le confortait dans son idée qu’il avait bien fait de venir. Lancelot allait gober cette baraque comme un raisin bien mûr, ça ne faisait pas de pli.

La chambre était sombre, à peine éclairée par une fenêtre qui laissait entrevoir la mer. Il faisait frais malgré les braises dans la cheminée ‒ c’était ça, le problème, avec les vieilles pierres.

Et dans le lit, presque indistinguable des ombres, se trouvait Arthur.

Ou du moins, ce qu’il en restait.

Débraillé, le cheveu dru et sale, plus blanc que ses draps : si Vénec n’avait pas sa marque pour lui prouver que c’était bien lui, Vénec l’aurait pris pour un spectre. Des visages tels que celui-ci, il en avait vu des centaines au cours de sa vie : petits tas de miettes d’hommes incrustés dans tous les coins de Rome, érodés par le vent jusqu’à ce que leur poussière s’éparpille sur les pavés. Les villes étaient les plus grands des cimetières. Vénec refusait d’y laisser reposer Arthur.

« Allez, sire, allez ! » pressa-t-il. Son cœur marqua un sursaut en sentant son âme-sœur frémir sous ses doigts. _Il est vivant_.

« Qu’est-ce que… » marmonna le roi, encore endormi. « Qu’est-ce qui se passe, c’est un rêve ? »

Vénec avait une phrase toute prête, un « Vous rêvez de moi souvent, sire ? » au bout des lèvres. Mais ce n’était pas le moment. : « Non non, c’est pas un rêve. Faut partir d’ici. »

« Partir d’ici ? Mais pourquoi faire ? »

« Parce que les hommes de Lancelot vont pas tarder à se pointer. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils. « Les hommes de Lancelot ? Parce qu’il a des hommes, Lancelot ? »

Et comment, qu’il en avait. Vénec n’avait fait aucune escale pour ne pas risquer de se faire repérer. Il n’avait même pas considéré la route : tout ce qui était praticable était barré, le reste l’aurait retardé plus qu’autre chose. L’enfoiré de preux chevalier n’avait pas perdu de temps.

« Y parait que vous lui avez officiellement refilé le pouvoir. » dit-il, l’amertume au bout des lèvres. « C’est vrai ou il ment ? »

« Bah non, c’est vrai. » répondit Arthur. Il n’avait pas l’air de se rendre compte de ce que ça impliquait. Les murs de la chambre noire avaient dû le couper de l’extérieur plus efficacement que n’importe quels remparts. Et maintenant, la réalité du monde allait le frapper avec plus de force que jamais.

« Ok. » soupira Vénec. « Alors je vais vous la faire courte : tous les chevaliers sont pourchassés. Dans tout le pays. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ils font des barrages sur les routes, ils fouillent les maisons… » il pouvait sentir l’émotion monter dans sa voix. Merde, c’était qu’il s’y était attaché, à ce pays d’arriérés. « Ils foutent tout en l’air, faut partir tout de suite, là. »

« Partir tout de suite, mais vous vous foutez de moi ? Je peux même pas me mettre debout... »

« Si vous vous mettez pas debout, vous allez crever. Ils peuvent arriver d’une minute à l’autre ! »

« Mais… ils vont pas entrer de force à Tintagel, si ? »

Bons dieux, pour tout ce qu’il l’aimait, Vénec était à _ça_ de le secouer comme un prunier.

« Ils vont se gêner. Vous croyez peut-être que c’est les trois gardes de votre mère qui vont les arrêter ? » Il tendit une main vers le roi étendu. « Allez, levez-vous. Tous les chevaliers sont en train de fuir, vous c’est pareil ! »

« Mais ils fuient où ? »

« Mais où ils peuvent ! » _Mais qu’est-ce qu’il en savait, il était pas leur boniche, non plus._ « C’est la panique, je vous dis ! Lancelot est complètement dingue ! »

« Il en a tant que ça, des hommes ? »

« De partout. Des types en blancs, il en a envoyé aux quatre coins du pays pour buter les chevaliers, je vous dis. Allez, levez-vous ! »

Au lieu de saisir sa main de nouveau tendue, Arthur persista dans ses questions : « Mais je vais aller où, moi ? »

« Quelque part où il viendra pas vous chercher. »

« Mais il me retrouvera toujours ! Il connait tous les endroits où je peux me cacher ! »

Pas si Vénec pouvait l’éviter. Faire disparaitre un homme, ça pouvait se faire très facilement. À condition de le faire _vite_.

« Écoutez, la première chose c’est d’arriver jusqu’à la plage. Là, j’ai un bateau et on traverse. Une fois sur le continent, on avisera. »

« Non mais sur le continent aussi, il connait tous les endroits où je peux me cacher ! Chez Bohort, chez le Duc d’Aquitaine, chez Hoël… »

Bordel, si ça continuait, c’était les nerfs de Vénec qui allaient le crever avant même l’arrivée des hommes de Lancelot.

« Bon Dieu, si vous restez là ils vont vous buter, c’est des cinglés ! Il faut que vous trouviez un endroit où il viendra pas vous chercher ! Y a bien un truc qu’il connait pas de vous, non ? »

La réponse d’Arthur se noya presque dans les ombres de la pièce : « Rome. »

« Quoi ? »

« Rome. » réaffirma le roi. « Rome, il y pensera pas. »

Et même s’il y pensait, Rome, c’était le territoire de Vénec. Il y avait un millier d’yeux, d’oreilles et de bras, prêts à liquider tout Breton qui viendrait les y chercher.

« Ah ben voilà, c’est parfait, ça ! Si on arrive au bateau sans se faire coincer, je vous amène à Rome ! »

« Non mais Rome, Rome… Je connais plus personne, à Rome ! »

_Mais moi j’en connais._

« Au moins vous serez en sécurité. »

« Non mais attendez… » protesta faiblement Arthur. « De toute façon, je vais certainement crever durant le voyage. »

« Vous crèverez en essayant de faire quelque chose. Allez, accrochez-vous. »

Enfin, Arthur saisit la main tendue. Vénec agrippa son poignet et étouffa un cri. La chaleur le traversa de part en part. Le tissu rouge avait disparu. Ne restait qu’une maigre chemise de nuit et cette marque brûlante qu’il sentait pulser à travers le tissu. _Plus tard_ , hurla une voix à l’intérieur de lui. _Plus tard !_ Il se prépara à lever Arthur de son lit de mort, mais un murmure étouffé l’arrêta : « Attendez… »

Le roi avait les yeux baissés. Honte. Dégoût. « Il me faut un bandage. »

« Quoi ? »

« Un bandage. » se répéta Arthur.

Chaque mot semblait le vider un peu plus de sa contenance. Vénec raffermit inconsciemment sa prise sur le poignet brûlant. « Pour quoi faire ? »

« Pour cacher les plaies. » chuchota Arthur.

« Les plaies ? De votre suicide ? »

Arthur acquiesça silencieusement. Il y avait des milliers d’impulsions qui traversaient le corps de Vénec à cet instant même : se laisser tomber dans une étreinte avec Arthur, embrasser son front pâle, caresser ses cheveux jusqu’à ce que ses yeux noirs reviennent enfin croiser les siens… La plus pressante et la seule qui garantissait leur survie, cependant, fut celle qu’il privilégia : « Mais on s’en fout, de ça, j’vous dit de vous grouiller‒ »

Arthur le coupa brutalement : « Non ! Je pars pas sans bandage ! Si on croise un gamin, je veux pas qu’il tombe dessus. » Dans la main de Vénec, le poignet s’anima soudain. « Je suis le roi Arthur. Je ne désespère pas, et jamais je perds courage. Je suis un exemple, pour les enfants. »

Vénec avait comme un sale sentiment de tristesse dans le creux du ventre. Les meilleurs rois, c’étaient ceux qui le restaient lorsqu’ils perdaient leur couronne. Et Arthur, même réduit au plus pâle reflet de ce qu’il avait été, n’avait jamais été plus grand qu’en cet instant où il secouait faiblement la main qui le tenait debout.

Sans réfléchir, Vénec porta ses mains à l’écharpe à son cou. « Ok. » s’entendit-il dire. « On va vous trouver un bandage. »

Il était entré avec l’intention de sauver Arthur ; il en sortait avec la certitude qu’Arthur les sauverait tous.


	27. Transiti

La plage semblait s’étirer à l’infini. Vénec pouvait sentir le sang battre dans ses tempes, au rythme d’une litanie effrénée de _fuirfuirfuirfuirfuirfuirfuirfuir._ Il soutenait Arthur de son mieux, le forçait à avancer, le releva lorsqu’il trébucha. Quand enfin ils atteignirent le bateau, il fallut hisser le roi à bord. La facilité avec laquelle Arthur noua ses bras autour de son cou lui piqua le cœur. Plus tard. Il y aurait un temps pour savoureux ces douceurs-là plus tard. Vénec dissimula Arthur dans un tas de cordage et les reste d’un filet de pêche, avant de pousser le bateau vers le large.

La mer était lisse et pâle : parfaite pour la navigation. S’il avait été plus dévot, il aurait pu penser que les dieux lui ouvraient la voie. Le vent de la belle saison gonflait les voiles et les vagues léchaient la coque. D’une traction de cordage, Vénec redressa le cap. Le continent était à un peu plus d’une journée de navigation. Rien d’insurmontable. De loin, on les prendrait pour des pêcheurs. C’était après que les choses allaient se compliquer.

* * *

Naviguer de nuit avait toujours eu sur Vénec un effet apaisant. Ça le ramenait à l’époque où il faisait passer de la contrebande sous l’égide de Calvus, dans les heures noires qui suivaient le couvre-feu. Mais ici, seul en compagnie des étoiles et de la silhouette d’Arthur recroquevillée sur elle-même au milieu des cordages, même ces doux souvenirs avaient du mal à le réconforter.

Ils atteindraient le continent dans le courant de la nuit prochaine. Restait à voir comment atteindre Rome à partir de là. Le trajet le plus direct traversait l’Armorique puis Gaunes : une zone que les hommes de Lancelot devaient sans doute surveiller étroitement, s’ils ne l’avaient pas déjà envahie. Descendre jusqu’à Gibraltar les tiendrait hors de portée des types en blanc, mais rallongerait significativement leur périple. Contourner la Bretagne continentale les forcerait à s’aventurer en territoire burgonde ‒ tout un programme.

Non, il valait mieux couper par l’Hispanie. Ça faisait un moment qu’il n’avait pas revu Cordoue. La perspective d’y aller avec Arthur l’aurait certainement enchanté, dans de meilleures circonstances. Le soleil, le vin, la bouffe… c’était pas Rome mais c’était ce qui s’en rapprochait le plus. Avec un peu de chance, ça remettrait un peu de couleur aux joues au roi.

Ce dernier, justement, se mit à remuer faiblement sur son lit de cordage. Sa voix s’éleva par-dessus le bruissement des vagues : « C’était pas un rêve, donc. »

« Nan. » confirma Vénec. « Croyez-moi, j’aurais préféré que ça en soit un. »

Dans la pénombre, il vit la silhouette d’Arthur se redresser péniblement contre le bastingage. « J’ai dormi longtemps ? »

« Pas mal, ouais. Je m’suis dit qu’il valait mieux vous laisser dormir. Puis, l’heure est pas tellement propice à admirer le paysage. »

La lune était fine cette nuit-là, plongeant le monde dans l’obscurité.

« Où est-ce qu’on est ? » demanda Arthur.

« En plein milieu de la mer de Bretagne. » répondit Vénec en enjambant les paquetages amassés dans le fond de l’embarcation. « Direction l’Hispanie. On va passer le bonjour aux Wisigoths. »

Il atteignit la couchette improvisée du roi et s’assit à ses côtés. D’aussi près, la faible lueur de la lune lui permettait de distinguer ses traits fatigués. Ses cheveux noirs lui retombaient dans les yeux. Vénec repoussa délicatement quelques mèches derrière son oreille. « Vu que vous êtes réveillé, ce serait bien si vous mangiez un bout. J’ai du pain et du fromage, c’est du breton donc je promets rien, mais‒ »

« Je peux pas manger. » le coupa Arthur. « Pas la peine d’insister, ça ne passe pas. »

D’accord. C’était pas très rassurant mais Vénec n’était rien sinon adaptable : « Et boire ? Vous pouvez faire, ça ? J’ai du lait de chèvre, il faut qu’on le finisse vite parce que ça va pas tenir longtemps. »

Arthur le dévisagea un moment, puis acquiesça lentement. Sans plus attendre, Vénec exhuma la petite outre en peau qu’Azénor avait ramenée de la ferme de ses parents et la tendit au roi. Ce dernier commença à boire à petites gorgées. Vénec le regarda déglutir avec une espèce de fascination qui aurait sans aucun doute été très déplacée dans un autre contexte. Mais là, il avait besoin d’être sûr. Arthur n’avait que la peau sur les os et il était _inquiet_ , plus qu’il ne l’avait jamais été.

« Ça vous dérange si je me rendors ? » marmonna le roi. Son souffle était brûlant contre le visage de Vénec.

« Non, pas du tout. » répondit-il.

Arthur émit un bruit satisfait, avant de se rallonger péniblement au milieu des cordages. Vénec drapa les filets de pêche au-dessus de lui, puis le laissa à son sommeil.

* * *

Le bateau atteignit les côtes armoricaines durant la nuit suivante, comme Vénec l’avait prévu. Pour plus de discrétion, il avait choisi de débarquer à l’ile d’Eusa, au cas où le continent aurait déjà été envahi par les hommes en blanc. Il connaissait bien le patelin : Urgan y avait une planque, cachée dans le repli d’une falaise. Ce fut là qu’il mena leur embarcation, tirant la barque sur le sol rocheux.

« Sire ! » dit-il en secouant l’épaule du roi toujours endormi. « Réveillez-vous, on va finir la nuit ici. »

Il reçut un grognement pour toute réponse, mais après quelques tâtonnements, il réussit à faire passer Arthur par-dessus bord et à le mener vers la cabane acculée contre les roches.

C’était une petite cahutte de pierres empilées, dans laquelle Urgan avait réussi à caser un lit, quelques coffres et une quantité effarante de poisson salé. L’odeur n’inspirait pas la confiance, mais on y était au sec et bien dissimulé des regards indiscrets.

Arthur laissa échapper un soupir de gratitude lorsque Vénec l’aida à s’assoir sur le lit. Ça ne valait pas Kaamelott, mais par rapport aux cordages rêches du bateau, ça devait représenter un confort incroyable.

« Qu’est-ce qui sent comme ça ? » marmonna Arthur en plissant le nez.

« La poiscaille. » répondit Vénec. En fouillant un peu dans les coffres, il dénicha une vieille couverture de laine rongée par le sel. Pour la nuit, ça suffirait. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se délester de ses bottes avant de se laisser tomber à côté d’Arthur sur le lit. Le voyage, égayé de quelques maigres siestes, l’avait exténué. Il n’allait pas tarder à sombrer, surtout avec le bruit rassurant de la respiration d’Arthur dans les oreilles.

De longs jours de navigation les attendaient encore.


	28. Salsus

Vénec avait le sommeil léger. Ça faisait un peu partie du métier, voyez-vous. Il y avait des manières plus connes de mourir que dans son sommeil, mais il y en avait des plus intelligentes, aussi. On prenait vite l’habitude de ne dormir que d’un œil, lorsqu’on évoluait dans un monde où le tranchage de gorge pouvait provenir des sources les plus inattendues.

Ce qui voulait dire que lorsqu’il sentit un pouce effleurer son visage, il se réveilla immédiatement.

Arthur se figea. Dans la pénombre de la cabane, ses yeux étaient plus noirs que jamais. Le regard de Vénec remonta le long de son bras, jusqu’aux doigts encore appuyés contre sa joue. Il pouvait sentir faiblement la chaleur de la marque, à peine dissimulée sous l’écharpe de Vénec.

Il avait un peu envie de l’embrasser, d’un coup. D’abord ses doigts, puis son poignet scarifié et la marque brûlante, l’avant-bras, l’épaule, les lèvres. Caresser à son tour les joues dévorées par cette barbe hirsute, le presser tout entier contre lui sous la maigre couverture.

Mais le roi retira sa main et le charme se rompit.

Vénec se racla la gorge : « Est-ce que le jour est déjà levé ? »

« Je sais pas. » murmura Arthur. « Viens de me réveiller. »

Avec un grognement de fatigue, Vénec se redressa et tituba jusqu’à la porte. Dehors, l’aube se découpait par-dessus la mer noire. L’heure de partir, avant que l’ile se réveille et les yeux des habitants ne se fixent avec trop d’insistance sur une voile solitaire à l’horizon.

« Faut qu’on parte tôt, » lança-t-il au roi. « En même temps que les pêcheurs. Ça attirera moins l’attention. »

« C’est vous l’expert. » marmonna Arthur dans son dos. « Je vous fais confiance. »

C’était peut-être accorder trop d’importance à ces mots, mais Vénec les sentit transpercer sa poitrine de part en part.

Le départ se fit sans tarder, dans les dernières brumes du matin. Ils emportèrent avec eux une partie du poisson séché et la couverture, qu’Arthur avait fermement drapée autour de ses épaules. Vénec rembourserait Urgan, au besoin. S’il le revoyait un jour. Ce qui n’était pas gagné.

« On sera en Hispanie d’ici quatre ou cinq jours. » informa-t-il le roi. « Si tout se passe bien. »

Le vent restait bon pour l’instant, mais il pouvait vite tourner. Il faudrait alors rejoindre les côtes, puisque leur coquille de noix n’était pas de taille à faire face à une tempête. Vénec priait tous les dieux qu’il connaissait de leur épargner ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre du temps.

La bonne surprise, par contre, fut que contrairement au premier voyage, Arthur garda les yeux ouverts.

Vénec pouvait sentir son regard sur lui alors qu’il s’affairait sur le bateau, corrigeant le cap ou retendant la voile. De temps à autre, le passage d’une mouette ou une vague un peu plus creuse que les autres le distrayait, mais il revenait toujours à Vénec.

« J’espère que vous avez pas le mal de mer. » lui lança ce dernier. « Parce qu’on est partis pour un bon moment au large. »

« J’ai pas grand-chose à vomir, au moins. »

« Pas faux. Y a du poisson salé, si vous vous sentez d’y remédier. »

« Peut-être plus tard. » fit Arthur du bout des lèvres.

« Comme vous le sentez. » _Mais le plus vite serait le mieux._

Le roi finit par avaler un peu de poisson, même s’il donnait l’impression de se retenir de dégobiller. Vénec se laissa tomber à côté de lui sur les cordages pour l’accompagner. Le poisson avait un goût fort, le genre qui vous restait en travers de la gorge et attaquait sauvagement les papilles, comme le laissait présager les grimaces d’Arthur.

« Vous pouvez le dire : c’est dégueulasse, hein ? » glissa Vénec avec un léger coup de coude.

« Effectivement, c’est à gerber. » confirma Arthur. « Je me demande presque si je préfère pas la cuisine de ma belle-mère. »

« Ça pue le cadavre de crabe comme rien d’autre. »

« On dirait qu’ils ont raclé le sable pour en tirer toute la merde de mouette qu’ils pouvaient y trouver, puis ils ont donné ça à bouffer au poisson pour l’empoisonner et nous avec. »

Cette diatribe laissa le roi la voix éraillée, mais un faible sourire au visage. Des cristaux de sels émaillaient les coins de sa bouche. Sans réfléchir, Vénec les essuya du bout des doigts.

« Faudra vous y faire. Parce qu’on va en bouffer jusqu’à la fin du voyage. »

L’expression d’Arthur changea du tout au tout. « Vous vous foutez de moi. »

« J’aimerais bien. Mais non. Poisson salé jusqu’en Hispanie. »

Le roi grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe, avant de se renfoncer dans sa couverture. Au-dessus d’eux, une mouette cria. Vénec se releva pour retendre un cordage.

Lorsqu’il se retourna, Arthur s’était rendormi.


	29. Amplectimur

Le ciel resta clair trois jours de suite. Trois jours à se laisser porter par le vent et à entamer bon gré mal gré leur réserve de poisson salé. Arthur dormait plus ou moins selon les jours. Il ne mangeait toujours pas assez au goût de Vénec, mais au moins, l’exposition forcée au soleil lui avait fait monter quelques couleurs aux joues. Ça aurait presque été agréable s’il s’était permis d’oublier le danger qui les guettait.

Bien sûr, ça ne pouvait pas durer.

Dans la soirée du troisième jour, Vénec aperçut des nuages noirs à l’horizon. « Merde. » grommela-t-il. « Merde, merde, _merde_. »

Il vira de bord sans plus tarder. Le mouvement brusque ne tira heureusement pas Arthur de son sommeil. Dans la lumière du crépuscule, la côte ressemblait à un fil d’argent. Ça n’arrangeait pas leurs affaires. Pas de roches, pas de falaises où se cacher, rien. Que du sable plat, à perte de vue.

Au-dessus d’eux, le ciel gronda. Une bonne nuit d’orage en perspective. Vénec avait déjà passé des nuits dehors par un temps de chien ‒ expérience regrettable qu’il ne souhaitait pas reproduire. Et puis, il avait peur qu’Arthur supporte mal le froid. Il avait beau avoir été chef de guerre, dans son état, se geler les miches sous la drache, c’était sans doute pas très conseillé.

Le truc, c’était qu’il se voyait mal partir à la recherche d’un petit port de pêche où mouiller tranquillement en attendant que ça passe. Si ses estimations étaient bonnes, ils devaient se trouver aux alentours de l’estuaire qui menait à Burdigala : c’est à dire en plein milieu de l’Aquitaine. Toujours en Bretagne et donc pas encore en sûreté. Pas question de se laisser apercevoir par les locaux s’ils pouvaient l’éviter.

Une goutte s’écrasa sur son nez, puis une autre, suivie d’un torrent. Sur son lit de cordages, Arthur avait ouvert deux yeux perplexes et légèrement outrés. Il devait avoir lui aussi été heurté par les débuts de l’averse. « Y pleut ? » grogna le roi.

« Pire que ça. Ça va souffler sévère. Mais on va rejoindre la côte, sire, vous inquiétez pas. »

La réponse d’Arthur se perdit dans la vague qui déborda par-dessus le bastingage et vint s’écraser directement sur le roi allongé, qui se mit à hoqueter et claquer des dents, sa couverture trempée pendant inutilement sur ses épaules et ses cheveux dégoulinant d’eau de mer.

Il était _vraiment_ temps de trouver un abri.

Heureusement, un miracle se profila à l’horizon sous la forme d’un bâtiment planté sur le littoral. Une tour de garde, sans doute abandonnée vu sa forme un peu tordue. C’était pas l’idéal mais dans leur situation, ils ne pouvaient pas se plaindre.

Le bateau rencontra le sable sous une pluie de tous les diables. Vénec le tira le plus au sec qu’il le pouvait, bien conscient qu’il faudrait de toute façon écoper une fois la tempête passée. Une fois satisfait, il prêta main-forte à Arthur pour sortir de l’embarcation et ils rejoignirent la tour sous la pluie battante.

« Si c’est une des satanées tourelles de mon beau-père, » dit Arthur à travers ses claquements de dents. « Je lui en dois une. Et je sais pas comment je dois me sentir par rapport à ça. »

« Vous pouvez être tranquille. » fit Vénec, tandis qu’il examinait la solidité du bâtiment. « C’est du romain. Ou du moins ce qu’il en reste. »

La tour avait dû avoir deux étages, à l’origine. D’après ce qu’il pouvait observer, celui du haut avait été emporté par le temps, laissant fort heureusement un plancher qui les protégeait du déluge de l’extérieur. L’odeur qui régnait conduisait Vénec à suspecter que l’endroit avait dû être employé comme bergerie par des locaux opportunistes. Suspicion renforcée par les rangées de peaux de moutons qui pendaient du plafond. Cause à effet, vous voyez.

« Enlevez la couverture. » lança-t-il à Arthur en se saisissant de la peau la plus proche. « Vous allez attraper la mort si vous restez dedans. On va vous faire un joli petit nid, vous aurez l’impression d’être à Kaamelott ! »

« Je suis sûr que les paysans qui ont mis ces peaux à sécher vont apprécier. »

« S’ils y tenaient tellement, fallait pas les laisser à la portée du premier venu. Allez, allongez-vous. »

Les peaux étaient un peu rugueuses comme l’était toujours la laine non filée, mais elles étaient surtout moelleuses et délicieusement sèches. Vénec fit pendre la couverture aux crochets inutilisés pour qu’elle s’égoutte un minimum puis se laissa tomber dans la pile de peaux avec un soupir bienheureux. « Comme quoi, on a toujours de la veine dans l’emmerde. Suffit de savoir en profiter. »

Arthur ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à chercher la meilleure manière de couvrir tout son corps de peaux. Dans l’obscurité, Vénec avait du mal à distinguer son visage derrière ses mèches de cheveux plaquées par l’humidité. « Ah, voilà. Je commençais à me demander où était passé votre sens du commerce. » fit le roi.

« C’est-à-dire ? »

« Venir me sauver les miches alors qu’à l’heure qu’il est vous pourriez déjà être en Andalousie, et sans fugitif pour vous plomber l’aile… C’est pas tout à fait le genre de pragmatisme auquel vous m’avez habitué, c’est tout. »

Vénec soupira :« Qu’est-ce que vous voulez, ça m’aurait fait mal au derche que vous vous fassiez zigouiller par Lancelot. »

« D’accord. Je vois. »

« Nan mais sans déconner. Z’êtes un bon roi. Le peuple, il vous adore, avec ou sans l’épée. Rapport aux écoles, aux aqueducs et tout le tintouin. Et moi, personnellement, je trouve que vous êtes un sacré bon gars. »

Par-dessus le bruit de la pluie, il entendit Arthur déglutir. « Je… Merci. Je sais pas trop quoi dire. »

« De rien. Et vous avez rien besoin de dire. »

Le silence s’étira, rythmé par le martèlement de la pluie sur le sol à l’extérieur. Le vent du large mugissait dans le lointain. Vénec sentit Arthur frissonner malgré l’épaisseur des peaux. Le roi se tourna vers lui, murmurant : « Ça vous dérange si… »

« Nan, absolument pas. »

Arthur se rapprocha lentement, comme s’il avait peur de le brusquer. Ce qui était quand même vachement ironique, vu l’état actuel du roi. Il aurait difficilement pu brusquer qui que ce soit. Vénec coupa court à ses hésitations en glissant fermement un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui. « Mieux ? » murmura-t-il contre les cheveux humides.

« Mieux. » lui confirma Arthur.


	30. Hispania

La tempête retomba au petit matin, comme si elle n’était jamais venue. Elle laissa derrière elle une plage humide et un bateau rempli d’eau que Vénec passa un bon moment à écoper. Arthur avait essayé de l’aider, mais il l’avait fermement reconduit à la pile de peaux et lui avait fourré un poisson salé sous le nez avec comme instruction de se reposer.

Bien évidemment, le roi ne mit que quelques secondes à ressortir de la tour, enveloppé dans sa couverture. Mais bon, au moins, cette fois, il se contenta de jeter des cailloux dans la mer. Et le poisson avait disparu.

Ils partirent sur le coup de midi, le temps que les voiles finissent de sécher. Le tas de cordages d’Arthur se garnit de quelques peaux de moutons, ce que le roi n’accepta qu’à condition de remettre le reste en place, tel qu’ils l’avaient trouvé. Vénec s’était exécuté en soupirant. Si c’était ça le prix du confort d’Arthur, alors soit. Il n’y perdait pas grand-chose.

Les plages de l’Aquitaine laissèrent progressivement place aux falaises qui précédaient l’Hispanie. Le soleil brûlant poussait Arthur à poursuivre l’ombre projetée par la voile. Ça rassurait un peu Vénec de le voir bouger. Même si c’était uniquement pour éviter le coup de soleil.

Il déglutit. C’était dangereux, ce qu’il était en train de faire. Ils étaient encore des fugitifs. Ce n’était pas le moment de s’endormir. Même si le soleil et l’air paisible du roi endormi formaient un tableau particulièrement charmant. La mer était large et les chemins vers Rome, aussi nombreux qu’ils soient, étaient longs et tortueux. Arthur ne mangeait toujours pas assez. Lancelot devait avoir remarqué la disparition du roi, maintenant. La moindre paire d’yeux un peu trop observatrice et ils étaient morts.

Alors il resserrait les nœuds des cordages, prenait le vent, et guettait.

Le vent rechignait, ce qui n’arrangeait pas leurs affaires. Pour passer le temps, Vénec chantonnait parfois, des chansons de marins ou bien les vieilles mélodies que Dioné avait rapporté de sa Corinthe natale. Il ne se faisait pas grande illusion sur ses talents vocaux, mais ça tuait les heures.

Il essayait maitriser le volume pour ne pas déranger Arthur ‒ sans succès, au vu de la question que lui avait lancé le roi, quelque part dans la matinée de leur cinquième jour de voyage :

« Vous connaissez Sappho ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Le truc que vous chantez, là. C’est du Sappho. »

« Qui ? »

« Une poète grecque. De l’ile de Lesbos. »

Vénec avait été à Lesbos, même si le marché aux esclaves de là-bas n’était vraiment plus ce que c’était. Par contre, ils y servaient un de ces jus de citrons… une merveille. Quoi qu’il en soit, il n’y avait pas croisé de dénommée Sappho.

« Je la connais pas, non. C’est une amie à vous ? »

Arthur avait fait une tête qui suggérait que s’il n’était pas déjà allongé sur le dos, il aurait levé les yeux au ciel : « …Non. Mais ses poèmes sont très connus. Surtout celui que vous chantiez, là. »

« Ça ? Non, c’est juste un truc à la con. »

« Ça y ressemble pas mal, pourtant. »

« Après, j’suis pas expert, hein… »

« Répétez, un coup ? »

Vénec s’était raclé la gorge. Arthur avait l’air de s’y connaitre en musique, vu le nombre de fois où il l’avait entendu chantonner dans les couloirs de Kaamelott, les soirs où il venait crécher. Mais lui, le chant, c’était pas sa spécialité. Heureusement qu’il avait bonne mémoire, parce que les paroles étaient vachement mièvres et lui glissaient facilement hors de la tête :« _Il me parait égal aux dieux, celui qui s’assied près de toi, goûte la douceur de ta voix et les délices de ce rire qui fait fondre mon cœur_ … »

Le roi avait hoché la tête d’un air entendu : « Ouais, c’est totalement du Sappho. »

« Je peux pas vous contredire. »

« Soyez content, vous êtes un homme cultivé. »

« Mais je savais pas que c’était du Samachin, là. On peut pas être un homme cultivé sans le savoir, si ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Y a des tas de cons qui s’ignorent, ça ne les empêche pas d’être des cons. Pour les savants, ça doit être valable aussi. »

Vénec devait admettre que ça ne manquait pas de logique.

* * *

Leur bateau toucha le sable de la côte ibérique au bout de six jours de voyage. Plus longtemps que ce que Vénec avait espéré, mais toujours mieux que de ne pas arriver du tout.

Flaviobriga était une petite ville tranquille, avec un port comme toute attraction et un certain nombre d’établissements dans lesquels la discrétion se marchandait très facilement. Vénec jeta son dévolu sur un tripot qu’il avait déjà fourni en main-d’œuvre quelques fois, et dont la patronne lui devait encore les intérêts d’un prêt datant de quelques mois. Ça facilitait bien les choses.

« Une chambre qui ferme. » demanda-t-il. « Et deux repas chauds. Tu déduiras la note de ce que tu me dois. Ça changera pas grand-chose, mais c’est toujours ça de pris, hein ? »

La salle commune était basse et bien remplie, que ce soit par des pêcheurs habitués ou par des hommes dont la situation requérait le même degré de discrétion que la leur. Vénec en reconnaissait quelques-uns avec qui il avait déjà travaillé : du plus ou moins fiable, pour la plupart. Leur sens de la profession leur ferait garder bouche cousue.

« Encore du poisson ? » fit Arthur lorsque la serveuse posa deux assiettes de soupe fumante devant eux.

« C’est la dernière fois avant un bon moment. » le rassura Vénec en trempant avec enthousiasme un quignon de pain dans le bol. « On va traverser la péninsule jusqu’à Valence. Ça nous prendra une à deux semaines. Vous aurez le temps de goûter les spécialités locales ! »

Arthur plissa le nez : « Mon appétit n’en est pas encore à ce stade-là, je pense. »

Vénec lui tapota le bras : « Vous mangerez ce que vous pourrez. D’ailleurs, si vous le sentez bien ce soir, j’vous conseille d’attaquer la soupe. C’est meilleur chaud. »

Au cours de la soirée, le bol d’Arthur se vida de moitié, ce que Vénec décida de considérer comme une victoire. Il se voyait mal forcer le roi à se gaver comme une oie, même si son manque d’appétit restait préoccupant.

Leur chambre n’était pas grande, mais elle ferait tout à fait l’affaire. Tant que les draps n’avaient rien de vivant dedans avant qu’ils ne s’y glissent, Vénec pouvait très bien s’en contenter.

La chaleur du corps d’Arthur contre le sien aidait à rendre le coucher attrayant, fallait dire.

Vénec n’avait pas peur de dire qu’il dormait toujours mieux avec quelqu’un dans ses bras, que ce soit sa mère quand il était tout petit ou plus tard les quelques relations plus ou moins sérieuses qu’il avait eu. Là, il avait droit à une respiration profonde à son oreille et des cheveux noirs éparpillés sur l’oreiller. Parfois, Arthur passait un bras autour de sa taille : la recette parfaite pour faire monter son pouls en flèche et le rendre très conscient du brasier à son poignet.

Si Arthur avait remarqué quelque chose, il n’en avait pas soufflé mot. De son côté, Vénec n’avait pas abordé le sujet. Quelque part, c’était pas vraiment le moment. Ils étaient bien assez occupés à rester en vie. Et surtout ‒ parce que Vénec était fondamentalement une personne très égoïste ‒ il ne voulait pas qu’Arthur rompe à cette espèce de tendresse bizarre qui se tissait entre eux. Ce qui risquait d’arriver, vu la réaction d’Arthur la dernière fois qu’ils avaient abordé le sujet des âmes-sœurs.

Il le payerait peut-être dans l’au-delà, mais pour l’instant, c’était un sacrifice qu’il refusait de faire.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe, une fois à Rome ? » demanda justement l’objet de ses pensées dans le creux de son oreille.

Vénec réprima un frisson. « De quoi ? »

Ça lui ferait toujours de l’effet, la voix d’Arthur allongé sur le même lit que lui.

« Une fois qu’on sera arrivés. » continua le roi. « Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

« On vous trouve une planque. Je connais des gens, si besoin. »

« Non mais. Après. C’est quoi, la suite des évènements. Si je crève pas pendant le trajet ‒ me faites pas cette tête-là, vous savez très bien que c’est possible ‒ qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Ben, vous vous reposez. Et idéalement, vous vous rétablissez. »

« Et après ? »

« Je sais pas, qu’est-ce que vous voulez faire ? »

Arthur le fixa intensément. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa chemise. Hésitation, tremblement. « Je sais pas, Vénec. J’en ai aucune idée. »


	31. Pignus

« Sire ? » murmura Vénec à l’oreille du roi. « Réveillez-vous. On s’en va. »

Ça le désolait un peu d’arracher Arthur à son sommeil paisible, mais l’aube s’était levée et une cariole les attendait. Vénec avait réussi à persuader un marchand de passage de les laisser faire la route au milieu des sacs de grain. Pas le plus élégant, mais ça ferait l’affaire.

Arthur papillonna des yeux. Vénec activa un peu son réveil en lui tapotant les joues. Une main fusa aussitôt pour le repousser.

« C’bon. » grogna Arthur. « Suis r’veillé. »

La charrette les attendait, ainsi que deux mules bourrues et un petit homme moustachu qui les informa dans un latin approximatif qu’il les déposerait à Saragosse et qu’il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour faire la conversation. Des termes tout à fait acceptables.

« On va faire toute la route en chariot ? » demanda Arthur alors qu’ils s’installaient au milieu des sacs de grain, la peau de mouton calée entre eux et la marchandise. Vénec regrettait son chapeau. Le soleil était haut et lui retombait de toutes ses forces sur le crâne.

« Des chevaux seraient trop voyants. Et puis, je sais pas si vous pourriez tenir la selle. »

« Je vous avoue que l’équitation, pour le moment… »

« C’est bien ce que je pensais. »

Les mules se mirent en route, guidées par les sifflements du conducteur. Vénec sentit avec surprise la tête d’Arthur se caler contre son épaule. « Une fois, » commença le roi « Le cheval de Lancelot s’est perdu et il a dû revenir à Kaamelott dans une charrette. »

Vénec haussa les sourcils. « Lancelot, perdre son cheval ? Mais elles sont blanches comme une paire de fesses et hautes de six pieds, ses montures ! Comment il a pu en _perdre_ une ? »

« Honnêtement, je sais pas. Mon neveu était impliqué, je crois. Bref, j’ai pas voulu savoir. Il nous en fait tout un foin, c’était pas possible. Comme quoi c’était une atteinte à son honneur, qu’il était désolé, qu’il savait bien que ce serait ridicule si on le mettait dans la légende… »

« Ah, d’accord. Donc en fait, ça a toujours été un chieur, le Lancelot. C’est pas un développement récent. »

« Sans doute pas, non. Mais à une époque, c’était un type bien. Un grand chevalier. Le plus grand de tous ceux que j’ai eu, peut-être. »

« En même temps, vous aviez un peu toutes les tailles, sire‒ »

« Non mais grand dans le sens noble. »

« Ah oui, je me disais, aussi. »

Arthur enfouit un peu plus son visage dans le cou de Vénec et murmura : « C’est un peu naïf, sans doute, mais j’ai envie de croire qu’il reste encore un peu de ce type-là en Lancelot. »

« Le grand chevalier ? »

Le roi acquiesça. « Mon ami, surtout. Je l’aimais énormément. »

« Tout le monde le sait, ça. Que vous l’aimiez beaucoup. Y en a même qui disaient que vous étiez… » il hésita à poursuivre, avant de céder. « Très proches. Vraiment très proches. Âmes-sœurs, quoi. »

Arthur mit un moment à répondre. Pendant un instant, Vénec se demanda s’il n’avait pas laissé passer une connerie. Mais la voix du roi était calme, presque triste, lorsqu’il reprit : « À un moment j’y ai cru, moi aussi. »

« Quoi ? Que vous étiez âmes-sœurs ? Avec Lancelot ? »

Arthur ferma les yeux. « Ouais. J’avais l’impression… c’était un des seuls gars qui avait l’air de savoir ce qu’il foutait là, vous comprenez. Et il comprenait ce que je voulais faire. Ou du moins je pensais qu’il comprenait… Bref. C’était pas lui. Mais je suppose que vous le savez déjà, hein ? »

Vénec sentit son pouls s’accélérer. « De quoi ? »

« Que c’est pas Lancelot mon âme-sœur. Rapport au gars dont vous m’avez parlé, l’autre fois. »

« Ah oui. » il déglutit. « C’est vrai. »

Il jeta un coup d’œil à la marque du roi, toujours cachée sous son bandage de fortune. Le tissu était bien plus fin. Est-ce que…

« Mais… J’avais l’impression que vous vouliez pas en parler. » dit-il « Rapport à votre histoire de promesse, là. »

Arthur ne répondit pas.

« ‘Fin, c’est comme vous voulez, hein ! » continua Vénec, pressé de combler le silence. « C’est pas mes oignons, comment vous gérez ça. C’est juste que… ça a pas l’air de vous rendre heureux, c’est tout. »

« Les serments, ça n’a pas pour but de rendre les gens heureux. Ça implique une décision difficile. Un sacrifice. »

« Je crois pas que je peux comprendre. » avoua-t-il. « J’ai jamais rien sacrifié qui me tienne à cœur. »

Arthur leva les yeux vers lui. Toujours ces pupilles noires, ces iris à peine plus clairs. La nuit contenue dans deux points minuscules. « Vous êtes sûr ? Et votre vie en Bretagne, vous venez pas de la sacrifier ? »

« C’était pas _vraiment_ un choix difficile… »

« Ah bon ? Vos affaires, votre pognon, toutes vos combines, c’était pas difficile de les abandonner ? »

Vénec haussa les épaules, doucement pour ne pas déloger la tête du roi. « Le monde est grand. C’est pas les affaires qui manquent, en Bretagne ou ailleurs. »

« Vous aviez mis quinze ans à mettre tout ça en place. _Quinze ans_. Ma vie peut pas valoir autant, Vénec. C’est pas possible. »

« Vous allez pas vous plaindre de vous être fait sauver les miches, quand même ? »

« Non, c’est pas ce que je dis. C’est juste que… je sais pas quels espoirs vous avez, mais je suis pas près de reprendre le trône. J’ai pas d’armée, pas de pays, je tiens pas debout… Si vous avez misé sur mon retour à la tête de la Bretagne, vous avez parié sur le mauvais cheval. »

La réponse de Vénec se perdit dans une embardée de la charrette qui les envoya valser contre les sacs de grain. Quand enfin il retrouva son équilibre, la tête d’Arthur avait quitté son épaule pour son torse et les deux yeux noirs étaient alourdis de sommeil.

« Ça vous dérange si je me rendors, là ? » marmonna le roi.

Vénec acquiesça. Il glissa une main dans les cheveux sombres et murmura pour lui-même : « Pour vous, le pari en valait la peine. »


	32. Undae

Saragosse était une ville comme Vénec les préférait, les pieds trempés dans le fleuve et la tête au soleil. Les rues résonnaient d’un mélange de latin et de germanique, par-dessus les rires des enfants qui s’éclaboussaient dans l’eau et le vacarme des marteaux des orfèvres.

Au milieu de la foule amassée autour des échoppes et des fontaines, personne ne prêtait attention à leurs deux silhouettes esseulées. La chaleur moite avait poussé Vénec à se délester de son veston et à entrouvrir sa chemise. Rien qu’à regarder la barbe épaisse et les longs cheveux d’Arthur, il en avait chaud.

« Faudrait vous trouver de meilleurs vêtements. » dit-il. « Et des chaussures, surtout. Ils ont des thermes, aussi, si vous voulez‒ »

« Vénec. » le coupa Arthur. « Que recherche Lancelot, en ce moment même ? »

« Ben… vous. »

« Non. Il recherche un roi qui lui a filé entre les doigts et qui menace son autorité. Pas… » il désigna avec une grimace dépréciative son apparence globale. « …Ça. Alors pour la garde-robe, faudra attendre d’arriver à Rome. »

« Comme vous voulez. Mais honnêtement, un petit débarbouillage, ça vous ferait pas de mal. Et je dis pas ça pour vous vexer. »

Le roi de Bretagne haussa un sourcil, puis renifla d’une manière qui se voulait sans doute discrète ses dessous de bras. À son expression embarrassée, Vénec constata qu’il avait bien pris conscience du problème.

« Une fontaine fera l’affaire. » marmonna Arthur.

* * *

Heureusement pour eux, Saragosse était une ville encore bien romanisée et possédait son lot de points d’eau. Celui dans lequel ils atterrirent avait l’avantage d’être à l’ombre, abrité par une vigne grimpante dont Vénec savourait les fruits avec le plus grand plaisir.

Dans son dos, il pouvait entendre Arthur s’asperger le visage. L’eau était fraiche malgré la canicule, un cadeau pour les assoiffés. Il y avait peu de passage dans cette rue un peu reculée, à l’exception de deux jeunes femmes drapées dans des voiles colorés, des amphores dans les bras et occupées à leur glisser des regards à mi-chemin entre le curieux et l’amusé.

Elles ne se doutaient sans doute pas qu’elles espionnaient un roi à la toilette. Sinon, elles auraient sans doute regardé plus discrètement. Vénec leur lança un clin d’œil qui fit naitre un concert de chuchotements. Il avala un nouveau grain de raisin. Un peu trop sûr. Mais bon, la saison des vendanges venait de commencer. Ça pouvait s’excuser.

Derrière lui, un froissement de tissu l’informa qu’Arthur devait avoir retiré ce qui avait dû autrefois être une chemise de nuit et qui répondait maintenant bien mieux au qualificatif de serpillière. Les deux filles se mirent à glousser. Il sentit dans son ventre une impulsion de se retourner, mais se retint. C’était compliqué d’évaluer le rapport des gens à l’intimité. Arthur était vulnérable : inutile de rajouter une paire d’yeux aux deux qui le fixaient déjà. Même s’il avait envie. Son imagination devrait suffire, pour le coup.

« Qu’est-ce qu’elles regardent ? » entendit-il maugréer dans son dos.

« Un sauvage torse nu. » répondit-il avec un sourire. « Vous êtes votre petit brin d’exotisme, ici. »

Le soupir du roi fut noyé dans un bruit d’éclaboussure. Vénec risqua un signe de salutation vers les deux femmes, que l’une d’entre elle lui rendit avant d’éclater de rire avec sa compagne. Dans leur hilarité, l’une d’entre elle laissa échapper son amphore, que l’autre ne rattrapa que de justesse. Elles s’enfuirent en masquant leurs rires avec les pans de leur voile.

« Vous avez fait deux touches. » remarqua Arthur.

« Je leur ai donné un sujet de conversation, surtout. Elles pourront rire de moi un moment. »

« Vu l’enthousiasme, vous auriez pu avoir plus que des rires. »

« Peut-être. On ne saura jamais. Parce que ne vais pas courir après. »

« Mm. » Bruit de tissu. Vénec déglutit. Ne rien voir, quelque part, c’était encore plus stimulant pour l’imagination. « Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur que ce soient des espionnes de Lancelot ? »

« Je suis surtout pas franchement d’humeur à ça tant que vous êtes pas en sécurité. »

« C’est… prévenant. »

« Puis, elles passent après le roi de Bretagne. »

« Quoi, me dites pas que j’ai élevé vos standards ? »

Un sourire tordit les lèvres de Vénec. « J’voulais surtout dire que vous protéger c’était plus une priorité pour moi que prendre mon pied, mais c’est sûr que vous m’avez pas laissé indifférent. »

« Oh. »

« Même si j’avoue que j’ai un peu été frustré de pas vous avoir eu dans un lit correct. Avec de la place. Et au sec. »

« Ah… » la voix d’Arthur était légèrement rauque. « Vous m’en voyez navré. Je… ça m’aurait pas déplu, à moi non plus. »

« Pour une prochaine fois, peut-être ? »

« Vous dites ça comme si j’étais assuré de survivre au voyage. »

« Je suis de nature optimiste. Et vu que maintenant vous êtes capable de marcher un peu, je crois que je base pas mes espoirs sur rien. »

Nouveau bruissement de vêtements, sans doute synonyme de la fin des ablutions. « C’est bon, je suis présentable. » lui confirma le roi. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, constata Vénec en se retournant. Ça lui enlevait un peu de volume. Déjà qu’il était bien amaigri par sa convalescence difficile à Tintagel… Quelques gouttes d’eau coulaient paresseusement sur son visage. Vénec en aurait bien essuyées quelques-unes, mais avec ses doigts couverts de jus de raisin, il ferait sans doute pire que mieux.

« Ils sont bons ? » fit Arthur en désignant les fruits dans la main de Vénec.

« Pourraient être plus mûrs. Vous en voulez ? »

Le roi sembla considérer l’offre un instant, avant d’acquiescer. Il accepta la grappe que lui tendit Vénec et les avala sous l’œil attentif de ce dernier.

« Vous avez pris quelques couleurs. » fit-il remarquer. « Le soleil vous fait du bien. »

« Pas que le soleil. » répondit Arthur. Son regard s’accrochait à celui de Vénec, sombre et rempli de vivacité. Des yeux qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis un bon moment. Les yeux de l’homme qui avait fait la gloire de la Bretagne pendant des années.

« C’est con, » dit Arthur. « Mais je vous ai jamais remercié d’être venu me chercher à Tintagel. »

« J’attendais pas particulièrement de remerciements. »

« Vous pourriez. Risquer votre peau et vos affaires comme ça, c’est plus que ce je pouvais en demander. Vous m’avez sauvé la vie. »

« Je l’ai pas fait totalement par bonté d’âme… » marmonna Vénec.

Arthur haussa un sourcil. « Vous feriez bien de vous manifester, alors. J’ai pas encore reçu vos tarifs. »

« C’est pas‒ »

« Si vous voulez que je vous paye en nature, faudra patienter, mon endurance a pris un sacré coup. »

« _De quoi_ _‒_ Non, sire, je vous assure, je voulais pas dire ça comme ça ! »

Arthur s’esclaffa, brisant sa tirade paniquée : « C’est bon, c’est bon ! Je déconne juste ! » Il posa une main sur la poitrine de Vénec. « Je sais que vous m’avez pas seulement sauvé pour… ça. Ou alors vous jouez sacrément bien la comédie. Parce que j’y crois, à votre histoire de m’amener à Rome alors que ça n’arrange pas tellement vos affaires de vous mettre tant que ça en ligne de mire de Lancelot. »

« Donc en fait… Vous me faites confiance ? »

« En quelque sorte, oui. » répondit Arthur.

Eh bien. Cette nouvelle information, il allait mettre du temps à la digérer. Quand la boule de chaleur qui s’était formée dans son ventre se serait dissoute, bien entendu.


	33. Collegae

Arthur rêvait. Et pas de manière agréable.

Vénec pouvait sentir sa respiration saccadée contre sa peau, pressés qu’ils étaient dans le lit étroit d’un relai de voyageurs quelque part entre Saragosse et Valence. Son front luisait de sueur sous le lumière

« Sire ? » Vénec lui secoua doucement l’épaule. « Sire, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » Voyant que le roi continuait de cauchemarder, il persista : « Sire ? Arthur ? »

Le roi ouvrit les yeux, suffoquant comme un noyé qu’on sort de l’eau. Vénec se dépêcha de le rassurer : « Hé, tout va bien, d’accord ? C’était un rêve. Juste ça. C’est fini, maintenant. »

Arthur cligna des yeux, l’air profondément perdu. Sans réfléchir, Vénec l’attira plus près.

« Allez, venez là… » fit-il tandis que le roi enfouissait son visage dans sa nuque. Les bras de Vénec trouvèrent leur place autour de sa taille. Il était encore tellement maigre, constata-t-il avec un pincement au cœur.

« Tellement con. » marmonna Arthur contre sa peau.

Vénec caressa doucement ses cheveux rêches. « Quoi, qu’est con ? »

« Le rêve. C’est con, vraiment. » marmonna le roi. « Mais je‒ ‘Fin, ça me fout en l’air. »

Ses mains agrippèrent la chemise de Vénec, tandis qu’il chuchotait : « J’suis dans ma baignoire, à Kaamelott. La même que… Bref, j’suis dans l’eau, en train de me laver, et d’un coup, je sens qu’y a pas de fond à la baignoire. Et je tombe pas, je flotte juste. Comme ça, dans l’eau. Et ça me flanque les foies. Mais genre, violemment. D’être là, comme ça, à attendre de voir si j’vais tomber ou pas. Parce que si je tombe, j’vais m’noyer, tu comprends ? Y a que de la flotte en dessous, et y a pas de fond. Faut pas être un génie pour additionner les deux. Alors moi j’attends. Sauf que ça vient pas. Ça vient jamais ! »

Il leva les yeux vers Vénec. Leur noirceur avalait la pénombre. « J’aimerais juste savoir si je vais tomber. C’est pas trop en demander, non ? »

« Non. » murmura Vénec « Non, C’est pas trop en demander. »

* * *

Le mauvais rêve étira des ombres sur le visage d’Arthur pendant plusieurs jours après ça. Vénec voyait bien qu’il essayait de faire bonne figure, mais il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas. La manière dont ses épaules se voûtaient, ou bien le pli soucieux qui troublait son front lorsqu’il dormait.

Vénec faisait de son mieux pour l’aider, mais il commençait à réaliser que son mieux n’allait sans doute pas suffire.

Ils arrivèrent à Valence au bout de quatre jours à cahoter sur différentes charrettes, serrés entre la morosité d’Arthur et l’inquiétude de Vénec. Les eaux vertes de la Méditerranée apportaient dans les rues l’odeur des embruns. Le port grouillait de monde : Wisigoths mais aussi Vandales, Grecs, Romains, Berbères. Les étals du port croulaient de poissons, pierreries, céramiques, bibelots… ça criait de partout, dans toutes les langues connues.

Dans de meilleures circonstances, Vénec se serait coulé parfaitement dans son élément. Mais là, il avait Arthur à ses côtés. Les priorités étaient différentes.

Ils mangèrent adossé à l’étal d’un vieillard qui compensait son austérité par le meilleur pain au miel de la ville. Malgré sa mélancolie, Arthur parvint à en avaler la plus grande partie. Après cela, Vénec les amena le long des quais, là où il savait qu’il allait trouver de vieilles connaissances.

La taverne du Pied de Njörd était un petit établissement sombre qui était passé par une multitude de noms et autant de propriétaires. La clientèle restait cependant toujours la même : un ramassis de vauriens qui rassemblaient à eux tous seuls toute la diversité du monde.

À l’intérieur, des odeurs de poisson et de bière assaillaient les narines des nouveaux arrivants. Il était encore trop tôt pour que le plus gros de la clientèle soit là, mais l’ambiance atteignait déjà un niveau plus que correct. Deux Germains joignaient leurs efforts pour interpréter une version paillarde de _A la volette_ , sous les acclamations de la foule. Deux serveuses s’affairaient à servir le repas du soir, bousculées par le va-et-vient des clients. À côté de la porte, un petit garçon ‒ huit ou neuf ans, un des fils du patron actuel, si les souvenirs de Vénec étaient bons ‒ jouait aux osselets à même le sol.

« Euric est là ? » demanda-t-il au gamin. Ce dernier le dévisagea d’un œil torve avant de secouer la tête.

« Merde. Sosus, alors ? Ou Tiyi ? Ou les deux ? »

Cette fois-ci, le petit lui désigna une table au fond de la salle, où effectivement, il pouvait voir l’ombre d’une large silhouette attablée devant une soupe de poisson. Il jeta une piécette au gosse pour le récompenser, saisit Arthur par le bras et se dirigea vers la table indiquée.

Elle était effectivement bien occupée par l’importante carrure de Sosus, comme toujours affublé de son foulard coloré. Le Maure leva sa cuillère en signe de salutation :

« Tiens donc ! Je m’disais bien que ça faisait un moment qu’on n’avait pas vu ta face de fouine, Vénec ! »

« Les affaires me retenaient en Bretagne. » fit-il en s’asseyant sur le banc de bois. Arthur suivit le mouvement. « Enfin, tu connais. Dis-moi, tu serais d’humeur à rendre service à un pote dans le besoin ? »

Sosus avala une nouvelle gorgée de sa soupe. « Tout dépend du service. »

« Il me faut un passage sûr pour Rome, c’est urgent. »

« Le truc, » grimaça le Maure. « C’est que si je te laisse poser un pied sur un de mes bateaux, Tiyi va me faire la gueule pendant des semaines. »

« Quoi, elle m’en veut _encore_ pour le coup des Crétois ? »

« C’était son plus gros coup de l’année, faut la comprendre… Soit déjà content qu’elle en soit plus au stade de planifier ton assassinat. »

« Mais je vous ai donné un tuyau pour une cargaison d’ambre juste après ! »

« C’était son plus gros coup de l’année. Et le Crétois, ça vaut cher, tu sais. Ils sont pas beaucoup sur leur ile à la con, ça en fait des produits de luxe. »

Une serveuse s’arrêta devant leur table. Une autre partie de la progéniture du proprio, vu sa ressemblance avec le gamin de l’entrée. « Deux soupes de poisson. » commanda Vénec. « Et tu peux resservir Sosus ici présent à mes frais. Je veux le mettre dans de bonnes conditions. »

« Fais péter la bonne gnôle, alors, petite. » ricana l’autre. « L’ami Vénec a des choses à se faire pardonner… »

« Pour la dernière fois, je savais pas qu’ils étaient à vous, ces Crétois ! »

« Bien sûr. Et moi, je dîne tous les soirs avec l’empereur à Byzance. »

On leur servit la soupe, fumante et grasse à souhait. Vénec glissa quelques coups d’œil en biais pour vérifier qu’Arthur en mangeait le plus possible, ce qui n’échappa bien évidemment pas à Sosus : « Tu comptes nous présenter, ton copain et moi ? J’ai jamais vu sa tête, il est nouveau dans le métier ? »

« Ouais, je débute. » déclara platement Arthur. « Arturus, enchanté. »

« De même. » fit Sosus. Puis, passant du latin au berbère : « C’est qui, ce mec ? Il a pas l’air bien. »

« C’est… comment dire. » le berbère de Vénec était particulièrement rouillé. « Je l’aide. On veut le tuer, en Bretagne. Faut l’emmener à Rome. Le plus vite possible. »

« T’as l’air impliqué. Il t’a payé combien pour que tu le couves à ce point ? »

« Rien. C’est mon… _Merde, comment on dit ça, déjà_ ‒ mon comme Tiyi et toi. »

« Ton âme-sœur ? »

« Ouais, c’est ça. » Il pouvait sentir les froncements de sourcils d’Arthur à côté de lui. C’est sûr, converser dans une autre langue devant lui, c’était pas le comble de la politesse.

« Je t’en prie, mon pote. J’ai besoin de le mettre en sécurité. Tu peux comprendre, non ? »

Sosus racla le fond de son bol de soupe, l’air pensif. « Tiyi arrive demain avec une cargaison. Faudra que tu voies ça avec elle. »

« Merci de l’aide, c’est sympa. » ironisa Vénec.

« Hé, entre toi et la paix de mon mariage, le choix est vite fait ! Mais j’essayerai de convaincre Tiyi. Au nom de notre partenariat. »

Il fixa un instant Arthur, qui trempait sans un mot une tranche de pain dans sa soupe. « Et du coup… Félicitation. Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu l’as trouvé. »

« Ouais. » murmura Vénec, la poitrine emplie d’un sentiment qu’il avait du mal à nommer. « Ouais, moi aussi. »


	34. Pugna

Le Pied de Njörd offrait la boisson mais pas la chambre ‒ de toute façon, vu le caractère malfamé de l’endroit, Vénec lui-même ne se serait pas risqué à y rester sans garder un œil ouvert, encore moins avec Arthur. C’est pourquoi la proposition de Sosus de les héberger à bord de son navire fut reçue avec beaucoup de gratitude.

« C’est pas grand, je vous préviens. » les informa le Maure. « Mais vous avez de la chance, j’ai pas encore tous mes rameurs. Tiyi doit me les apporter demain. Je dirais à ceux qui sont déjà là de pas vous faire chier. »

« Tant qu’on est au sec, tout me va. » répondit Vénec.

Comme il s’y était attendu connaissant Sosus, la cale du navire était propre et bien ordonnée. La cargaison était solidement arrimée pour prévenir les glissements intempestifs de tonneaux et d’amphores. Dans un coin, on avait étendu des tapis et des coussins pour former un petit espace de vie, complété par quelques coffres bardés de serrures qui devaient sans aucun doute contenir les effets personnels du capitaine.

Sosus laissa échapper un ricanement : « On verra si ça change quand Tiyi te trouvera demain. »

« Je croyais que c’était “chacun est capitaine à bord de _son_ bateau“ votre mot d’ordre ? »

« Parce que tu crois que je vais t’offrir l’asile indéfiniment ? Nan, mon pote. Faut assumer tes coups bas. Demain, t’es tout seul contre elle. Allez, bonne nuit. »

Sur ces paroles, il les abandonna dans les ombres de la cale avec une lampe à huile comme seule source de lumière. Vénec soupira : « Tout ça pour des putains de Crétois… »

« On fait tous nos erreurs. » dit Arthur.

Vénec se retourna. Le roi s’était déjà assis au milieu des coussins, plus pâle que jamais au milieu des motifs bariolés.

« Bien sûr. Mais tant qu’à faire, j’aurais aimé que mes erreurs n’interfèrent pas avec votre sauvetage. »

Il se laissa tomber à côté d’Arthur et s’affaira à se débarrasser de ses bottes. La pénombre lui rendait la tâche difficile. Au bout de longues minutes, il put enfin s’allonger dans la couche la plus luxueuse qu’ils avaient eu depuis un bon moment. Le roulis des vagues et le confort des coussins étaient une bénédiction pour ses os usés par le voyage ininterrompu.

« Profitez bien de la nuit. » bailla-t-il. « Si Tiyi nous prend à son bord, on ne risque pas d’avoir droit au même confort. »

« Noté. » marmonna Arthur à son oreille. Dans un geste qui appartenait maintenant au domaine de l’habitude, Vénec se tourna, noua ses bras autour de sa taille, et s’endormit contre la silhouette chaude du roi de Bretagne.

* * *

Comme toujours, le sommeil léger de Vénec prouva son efficacité en le réveillant quelques secondes _avant_ qu’une furie ne débarque en hurlant dans la cale :

« FILS DE CHIENNE ! »

Vénec sauta sur ses pieds, tandis que derrière lui, Arthur laissait échapper un « Qu’est-ce qu‒ » étouffé. Face à lui, sa perruque agitée par des tremblements de rage et une dague dégainée au grand jour, se tenait Tiyi.

« _Toi_. » siffla-t-elle en pointant dangereusement son arme sur Vénec, qui se dépêcha de sortir son propre couteau pour parer à tout accès de rage irrépressible. « Espèce de sale _rat_ ! Comment oses-tu te pointer ici après ton dernier coup de pute ! »

« C’est Sosus qui nous a offert le gîte ! »

« Ne remet pas la faute sur mon mari ! Tu prends ton bordel et tu dégages, où je te tranche ta sale petite mine de chacal et je t’envoie nourrir la poiscaille ! »

« Tiyi, je suis vraiment désolé pour le coup des Crétois‒ »

Elle le coupa brutalement : « C’étaient pas les regrets qui t’étouffaient, à l’époque ! »

« Mais j’étais jeune et con, Tiyi ! Maintenant, j’ai changé ! »

Pour toute réponse, elle plongea vers lui, toute lame dehors. Il réussit à esquiver le coup, mais le suivant le prit en traître et l’envoya heurter le sol de la cale, le souffle coupé. Le choc lui arracha son arme. Le genou de Tiyi écrasa sa gorge, tandis qu’elle lui cracha au visage : « Je suis pas une pauvre conne que tu peux flouer sans conséquence. Dernière chance de te tirer. Je le répèterai pas. »

« J’ai mieux, comme proposition. » fit Arthur au-dessus d’eux. « Vous le lâchez. Sinon je vous égorge. Sec et net. »

Depuis sa position très inconfortable entre le sol et la jambe de Tiyi, Vénec pouvait discerner la brillant d’une lame sur la gorge de son agresseuse. _Son_ arme.

« Le connard n’est donc pas venu seul. » ricana Tiyi. « C’est mignon de vouloir le défendre, mais ça ne te mènera pas bien loin. Si je meurs, mon mari t’étripera. Tu veux vraiment crever pour ce con ? »

« J’ai vaincu des armées plus grandes que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer. C’est pas deux pirates à la con qui vont me faire peur. »

Tiyi plongea ses yeux sombres dans ceux de Vénec. « Tu t’es fait des relations, à ce que j’vois. Combien de temps avant que tu la lui fasses à l’envers, à lui aussi ? »

« Lâchez-le. » siffla Arthur. « Je le répèterai pas. »

Tiyi s’écarta lentement, laissant à Vénec assez de marge pour s’extirper de sa prise. Par sécurité, il s’empara de la dague de Tiyi, et se prépara à l’empocher lorsque la voix d’Arthur l’arrêta : « Donnez-moi ça, Vénec. »

Ce dernier s’exécuta sans poser de question. Peut-être aurait-il dû, se dit-il en voyant Arthur relâcher sa prise sur la gorge de Tiyi et balancer les deux armes de l’autre côté de la cale.

« Bien. » fit Arthur. « Maintenant, on va pouvoir commencer à négocier comme des gens civilisés. »

* * *

« Je veux le prix des Crétois. » déclara Tiyi. « Trois cent par tête de pipe. »

« C’est du vol. » grinça Vénec. « Ils en valaient à peine deux cent ! »

« Vendu. » fit Arthur. « Autre chose ? »

La vendeuse d’esclaves se pencha en avant, l’air pensif. Un sourire de requin étira ses lèvres.

« Je veux aussi des intérêts à hauteur de cent cinquante par mois de la date du larcin à maintenant. Plus un supplément pour le préjudice moral. »

« _Le préjudice moral_ ‒ »

« Et je veux cet enfoiré hors de ma vue pendant toute la durée du voyage. » le coupa Tiyi avec un doigt accusateur. « Ou sinon c’est moi qui ferais disparaitre sa gueule de petit minet. Est-ce que c’est clair ? »

« Tout à fait. »

« Bien. Alors rendez-vous dans trois heures à mon bateau. Si vous êtes en retard, je pars sans vous. Et vous payerez le prix plein pour la traversée, bien entendu. »

« On sera là. » lui assura Arthur. 

« Maintenant, dégagez. »

« Avec joie. » maugréa Vénec.

* * *

Ils firent à peine trois pas sur le quai avant qu’Arthur ne se laisse tomber contre l’étal d’un poissonnier. Vénec se dépêcha de le relever pour l’amener dans un endroit plus propice, tandis que le roi sifflait à son oreille : « Je crois que j’ai un peu abusé sur l’effort physique. »

« Sans blague ! Qu’est-ce qui vous a pris ?! »

Il aida le roi à s’adosser contre le mur d’un estaminet. Fébrile, il palpa son visage à la recherche de fièvre ou d’un autre signe inquiétant, tandis qu’Arthur continuait : « C’était la chose à faire. Elle vous menaçait ‒ d’ailleurs, au passage, vous avez vraiment des fréquentations particulières ‒ j’ai fait que réagir au mieux. »

Vénec agrippa les épaules du roi. « Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer ! Imaginez qu’elle ait comprit que vous étiez encore faible‒ »

« C’était une possibilité, oui. » répondit Arthur. Ses yeux noirs le fixaient intensément.

« Qu‒ Vous pouvez pas vous faire tuer pour moi, sire. »

Le roi haussa les sourcils. « C’est encore à moi d’en décider, non ? »


	35. Viae

« J’avais comme l’espoir de pas voir ta sale tronche de rat. » les accueillit Tiyi, accoudée au bastingage de son navire. « Mais on dirait qu’Ammon n’a pas voulu exaucer mes prières. »

Vénec porta sa main en visée pour se protéger du soleil. Le port débordait de monde plus que jamais, une foule moite et colorée attirée par les bateaux amarrés aux quais. Il avait saisi Arthur par la manche pour ne pas le perdre, mais n’avait rien pu faire contre les bousculades de passants peu soucieux des besoins d’autrui.

Le roi avait un peu récupéré de sa folie du matin, mais il restait pâle et peu assuré sur ses jambes. La canicule ne devait rien arranger à son état. Ce qui rendait Vénec d’humeur très peu jouette.

« Avec tout le blé que tu m’arraches, tu pourrais au moins te montrer un peu avenante, non ? » lança-t-il.

« Je vends mes services, pas mes sympathies. Allez, dépêchez-vous d’embarquer, avant que je change d’avis. »

Vénec soupira. Pour réunir la somme faramineuse demandée par Tiyi, il avait dû aller faire raquer tous ses contacts à Valence. Des tas de gens qui désormais ne lui devaient plus rien. Il aurait appelé ça du gâchis si la vie d’Arthur n’avait pas été en jeu.

« Vous inquiétez pas. » lui glissa Arthur alors qu’ils posaient le pied sur le ponton. « Je trouverai un moyen de vous rembourser. »

« Sans vouloir vous vexer, vous comptez faire comment, au juste ? Je crois pas que votre pote Lancelot vous laissera accéder à votre salle des coffres à Kaamelott. »

« Je trouverai quelque chose. Je sais me battre. Vous pouvez bien employer ça, non ? M’envoyer secouer un peu des gars qui vous embêtent. Quand je me serai remis un peu… »

Vénec s’arrêta. Il laissa son regard courir sur Arthur, ses bras maigres, ses cheveux bardés de nœuds, ses yeux d’acier noir. Une épée en forme d’homme. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément _incorrect_ dans l’idée d’utiliser un gars de ce genre pour du sale boulot.

« Nan, écoutez, vous me devez rien, d’accord ? J’ai pas besoin que vous jouiez les mercenaires pour moi. Contentez-vous de guérir. Ça me suffira. »

« Vous êtes gentil mais je vais insister‒ »

« Non. Cette discussion est terminée. Si je voulais un sous-fifre, j’avais plus simple, comme entretien d’embauche. »

« Quand vous aurez fini de papoter, les tourtereaux, » les interrompit Tiyi. « Vous penserez à dégager le passage, histoire que l’équipage puis s’installer. »

Ravalant un commentaire qui n’aurait de toute manière pas arrangé son cas, Vénec conduisit Arthur jusqu’à la proue, l’endroit le plus éloigné de Tiyi et donc de potentiels désagréments. Ils y trouvèrent Sosus, fourré dans ses papyrus, un calame glissé derrière l’oreille. Ce dernier leva les yeux à leur approche : « Tiens donc. Je pensais récupérer un cadavre, et voilà que je découvre deux passagers ! »

« Ta femme a failli me buter, tu te rends compte de ça ? »

« Ton copain a menacé de la saigner, est-ce que moi j’en fais tout un plat ? »

Vénec roula des yeux et préféra faire assoir Arthur à l’ombre des voiles, contre le bois lissé par les semelles et le vent. Sosus, bonne âme malgré tout, lui tendit un coussin qu’il se dépêcha à mettre à l’emploi pour améliorer le confort du roi, qui ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile :

« Ça va, ça va ! J’ai vécu un tiers de ma vie en campagne militaire, c’est pas un peu de plancher qui va me tuer ! »

« C’est pas parce que vous avez eu pire que vous pouvez pas avoir mieux ! » protesta Vénec en ignorant les ricanement de Sosus au-dessus d’eux.

« Typique. » gloussa le Maure avant de partir rejoindre sa femme. Vénec les vit s’embrasser du coin de l’œil, les fines mains de Tiyi fermement ancrées aux épaules de Sosus. Il pouvait aisément imaginer la chaleur que devaient dégager leurs marques. Tendre. Sincère.

C’était bizarre, au cours de sa carrière, il avait dû voir Tiyi et Sosus se galocher un millier de fois, mais c’était la première fois que ça lui foutait un peu comme une vague au cœur.

* * *

Ils quittèrent Valence sous une chaleur de plomb, portés par le bruit des rames et des oiseaux marins. Le navire de Sosus les avait accompagnés jusqu’à la sortie du port, après quoi il avait bifurqué vers Massalia et ses côtes ensoleillées.

Contre sa poitrine, Vénec pouvait sentir le souffle d’Arthur. Le vent soulevait ses cheveux du roi assoupi. Pour une fois, son sommeil avait l’air paisible, nota Vénec en passant un doigt dans les mèches emmêlées. Si c’était temporaire, il s’en foutait bien. Tout répit était bon à prendre. Même si au fond de lui, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’espérer. Arthur avait un effet drastique sur son sens du réalisme.

Pourtant, Vénec ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser.

Jusque-là, il n’avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir à la suite des opérations. Il fallait fuir, se cacher, mettre Arthur en sécurité. Mais maintenant, c’était peut-être le moment de commencer à prévoir le futur proche. Dans une douzaine de jours ‒ si la mer leur évitait ses caprices ‒ ils seraient à Rome. Et il faudrait aviser.

Arthur se rétablissait lentement, mais s’il évitait les conneries dans le genre de ce matin, Vénec estimait qu’il pourrait revenir à sa forme habituelle. Pour ce qui était des blessures en-dedans, cependant… il préférait ne pas risquer de pronostic, même s’il avait envie ‒ _foutrement_ envie ‒ de se dire qu’Arthur irait mieux une fois sur le sol romain.

Ces choses-là étaient hors de portée des hommes, pourtant. Ça ne l’empêchait pas d’espérer.

Arthur finirait de se rétablir… et après ?

Resterait-il seulement avec Vénec ? Arthur avait dit ne plus connaitre personne à Rome, mais Vénec en doutait. Il y avait toujours quelqu’un à Rome pour se souvenir de vous. En bien ou en mal, tout dépendait.

Et s’il restait ? Que seraient-ils ? Associés ? Amis ? Amants ? Vénec ne pouvait pas s’imaginer lui cacher encore longtemps la chaleur qui unissait leurs marques. Il faudrait bien qu’il finisse par avouer l’énorme mensonge par omission qu’il lui faisait depuis des années. Et là… ce serait sans doute la fin de beaucoup de choses que le cœur profondément égoïste de Vénec refusait de lâcher.

Peut-être qu’Arthur irait vendre sa lame chez un puissant. Ou bien son esprit chez un lettré. Peut-être lèverait-il une armée pour reprendre la Bretagne. Peut-être finirait-il ses jours au milieu des vignes de la Toscane. Peut-être embrasserait-il Vénec ou bien lui cracherait au visage.

Tous les chemins menaient à Rome ‒ et autant en partaient.


	36. Fama

« C’est quoi, cette ile, là-bas ? » demanda Arthur au bout du deuxième jour de voyage.

Il avait pris l’habitude d’arpenter le pont à son rythme, reprenant son souffle contre le bastingage, ses cheveux agités par la brise. Le soleil tapant lui avait donné des couleurs, à la grande joie de Vénec.

« C’est Maiorica. » les informa Tiyi. Elle avait abandonné sa perruque pour éviter de se la faire arracher par le vent. La sueur trempait le foulard qui protégeait son crâne rasé du soleil. « On va y accoster ce soir. Même règle qu’à Valence, si vous manquez le départ, je vous attendrai pas. Débarquez à vos risques et périls. »

Ils décidèrent de courir le risque.

Palma était écrasée sous la canicule. La foule désertait les rues chauffées à blanc pour se disperser dans les marchés et les tavernes de la ville, tout aussi suffocants mais au moins un peu ombragés. C’est dans un de ces tripots que Vénec décida de casser la croûte avec un bol de lentilles et un pichet de picrate.

« On sera à Rome dans une dizaine de jours. » dit-il entre deux bouchées. « La mer est belle pour l’instant, mais ça peut changer à tout moment. C’est pas une mer facile, la Méditerranée. »

Arthur ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à mâcher consciencieusement la cuillère de lentilles que Vénec lui avait fermement tendue. Dans le silence, un éclat de voix en provenance de la table d’à côté retentit :

« ‒c’est fou comme c’est compliqué de trouver une cuvée digne de c’nom par ici. » lança en langue bretonne un grand type maigre habillé comme un marchand. « Pourtant, Burdigala, c’est pas si loin. Ils pourraient importer un peu. »

« C’est clair. » approuva son compagnon de tablée, un petit homme barbu au visage aussi rouge que son vin. « Et puis ils sont pas aidants, à toujours parler latin, là… c’est bon, on est pas à Rome ! Ce serait trop leur demander, d’aligner trois mots en langue d’oc ? »

« Excusez-moi, mais… » les coupa Arthur. « Vous êtes Bretons ? 

Les deux marchands levèrent brusquement le nez de leur coupe de vin, à l’évidence surpris de se faire interpeller dans leur langue natale.

« Aquitains, môssieur. » corrigea le plus petit des deux. « C’est pas exactement la même chose. »

« Mais vous êtes dans le royaume de Bretagne. »

« Ah, ça ! » grimaça l’autre. « Y a rien qu’est moins sûr, ces derniers temps. C’est que c’est un peu le bordel, pour l’instant. Ça se fritte avec l’île. »

« Ils ont pété les plombs, à Kaamelott. J’ai un cousin à Glastonbury qui s’est fait fouiller sa baraque du sol au plafond. Parait qu’y recherchent des chevaliers. Moi je dis : d’accord, mais y a pas besoin de déranger l’honnête commerçant pour ça, non ? »

« Bè, c’est pas joyeux en Aquitaine non plus. Kaamelott a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de nous envoyer des soldats ! Le Duc a fermé les frontières, tous les bateaux restent au port. J’ai perdu deux cargaisons de fromage, à cause de ces conneries ! »

« Aussi, si tu les faisais pas périssables… » glissa son petit comparse.

« Ta gueule, Estève. Fin, bref, vous voyez, ça part bien en eau de boudin depuis que l’roi Arthur il a disparu. »

« Disparu ? » demanda Arthur. « Comment ça, disparu ? »

« Ben vous savez pas ? Envolé, le roi. Pfuiit ! Le roi Lancelot, il le cherche partout. D’ailleurs, ça m’a surpris, parce que moi, je pensais qu’il était déjà mort, le Pendragon. »

« Mais ça, c’est parce que tu suis jamais rien, Pau. »

Le susnommé lâcha sa coupe et leva la main dans un geste menaçant : « Et la tarte dans ta gueule, tu veux voir si elle suit ? »

Vénec se racla la gorge : « Mais donc… Lancelot ne sait pas où est le roi Arthur ? »

Pau baissa le bras. « S’il sait, alors il veut pas en donner l’air. Parce qu’au train où il est, il est bien parti pour retourner tout le pays. Et après, je suppose qu’il passera au reste du monde. »

Arthur et Vénec échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Il leur fallait _vraiment_ rejoindre Rome au plus vite.

* * *

Les nuits à bord du navire de Tiyi étaient sans doute moins confortables qu’elles n’auraient pu l’être en ville, mais elles leur évitaient de devoir courir chaque matin aux aurores pour ne pas rater le départ. Les quelques coussins laissés par Sosus leur épargnaient un peu de la dureté du bois, tandis que le bruit de leurs respirations se mêlaient aux bruissements des vagues.

Ils couchaient un peu à l’écart des rameurs, et plus loin encore du tapis de Tiyi. Personne ne pouvait donc les entendre quand Arthur chuchotait : « Est-ce que vous pensez que c’est égoïste ? »

« De quoi ? » répondit Vénec. Il n’y avait presque pas de lune cette nuit-là. Les veilleurs avaient éteint les lampes à huile pour mieux se repérer aux étoiles. La question d’Arthur était tout aussi obscure que le navire plongé dans les ténèbres.

« D’abandonner la Bretagne maintenant. » clarifia le roi. « Au moment où elle est le plus vulnérable. »

Vénec soupira : « Vous en posez, vous, des questions… C’était une question de vie ou de mort, vous avez pas trop eu le choix. »

« Je vous demande pas si j’avais le choix. Je vous demande si c’était égoïste. »

« Je suppose, oui. Vouloir rester en vie, c’est un peu égoïste. »

Les doigts d’Arthur se crispèrent sur la poitrine de Vénec. « Et me planquer à Rome, c’est encore plus égoïste. »

« Vous dites ça comme si c’était mal, d’être égoïste. Moi, honnêtement, si vous avez décidé de raccrocher la couronne et de finir vos jours à Rome, je vais pas vous faire la tête. Je trouverais ça sensé, même. Vous pourriez rester peinard au soleil. Ça vous ferait du bien. »

Un bref rire étranglé secoua la poitrine du roi. « Forcément, vous prônez l’individualisme. J’aurais dû m’y attendre. »

« Osez dire que ça m’a pas réussi. »

« Pas faux. » murmura Arthur en enfouissant un peu plus son visage dans le cou de Vénec. « Pas faux… »


	37. Mendacium

Le temps se couvrit alors qu’ils étaient en haute mer, à deux jours de la Sardaigne. Rien d’inquiétant en soi, juste des nuages un peu sombres à l’horizon ‒ mais la Méditerranée était changeante et caractérielle. Tiyi parcourait le pont de long en large, criant aux rameurs de s’activer un peu s’ils voulaient atteindre Caralis en bon état. Les claquements des fouets et les chants des marins, calqués sur les battements du tambour, griffaient l’air sans discontinuer.

Vénec se retrouva bien malgré lui à prendre part à l’agitation générale après que Tiyi lui fourra une corde en main avec l’instruction d’aider à tendre la voile. Le vent s’était levé et ils allaient en profiter pour se laisser porter sur ses ailes. Puis il y eut une rame cassée à rafistoler, un rameur qui trainait un peu trop du cul à rabrouer, et de fil en aiguille, il constata que la journée avait filé sans crier gare.

« Me revoilà. » annonça-t-il à Arthur en revenant s’assoir à ses côtés. « Je sais pas où Sosus les a dégotés, ces gars, mais ils ont pas inventé la roue, ça c’est sûr. »

Arthur ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de se caler un peu mieux dans l’enclave formée par les coussins et le corps de Vénec. Bientôt, sa respiration s’allongea, signe qu’il avait sombré dans une de ses périodes de sommeil profond. Vénec était bien parti pour l’imiter, quand un bruit de pas lui fit tourner la tête. Une lampe à huile s’alluma dans la nuit, révélant le visage de Tiyi. La lueur tremblante lui donnait l’air d’un mauvais esprit. Pour en être franc, elle n’en était pas très loin.

« T’es si peu subtil. » lâcha-t-elle avec un rictus moqueur.

Vénec fronça les sourcils et raffermit sa prise sur le roi endormi contre lui. « De quoi tu parles ? »

« De lui. » fit-elle avec un geste équivoque. « Ton âme-sœur. »

Il soupira : « Sosus t’en a parlé. »

« Bien sûr que Sosus m’en a parlé. Tu penses que j’aurais laissé monter à bord de mon bateau un type qui m’a mis un couteau sous la gorge sans me renseigner un minimum sur lui ? Donc ouais, je sais que c’est ton âme-sœur. C’est pas surprenant, au fond. Il est totalement ton type. »

« Ah bon ? Et c’est quoi, mon type ? »

Tiyi étira ses lèvres dans un ricanement : « Trop bien pour toi. Tu finis toujours avec des gens de la haute. Comme la fille du sénateur, la blonde, je sais plus son nom… »

« Helvia. »

« Voilà, elle. Puis le fils du duc dans ta Bretagne pourrie. Et maintenant, ce mec. T’as des goûts de luxe, pour un rat de caniveau. »

« Mais je t’emmerde. Et qu’est-ce qui te dis qu’il est de la haute, d’abord ? Pour ce que t’en sais, ça pourrait être un paysan que j’ai ramassé dans la bouse ! »

« Écoute, je vais pas commencer à me mêler de tes affaires, mais ton gars, il a beau ressembler à un clodo, je me doute bien que c’est pas n’importe qui. Les messieurs tout le monde ne courent pas les mers comme s’ils avaient le feu au cul. Surtout quand ils sont blancs comme la lune et qu’il y a des tas d’endroits moins éloignés que Rome où passer une convalescence plus que correcte. Si j’étais un brin plus salope que je le suis déjà, je suis sûre que je pourrais récolter un joli pactole en le livrant à ceux qui veulent son cul. »

Vénec se tendit immédiatement, une main palpant par réflexe le poignard à sa ceinture. Mais Arthur l’avait envoyé valser dans la cale de Sosus. Merde. Il devait d’urgence en racheter un dès qu’ils toucheraient les côtes de Sardaigne. Tiyi avait beau être petite même pour lui, beaucoup de cadavres à travers la Méditerranée pouvaient attester de son adresse avec les lames.

« Heureusement pour toi, » reprit-elle, toujours le même sourire de requin aux lèvres. « J’ai pas envie d’être mêlée à ça, donc je vais pas poser de questions. Mais ça me fait bien rire. Je t’ai jamais vu couver autant une de tes conquêtes. »

« Il a failli mourir. C’est normal que je le couve un peu, non ? »

« _Un peu_. » singea Tiyi en roulant des yeux. « Arrête les euphémismes, ça te va mal au teint. Vu comment vous êtes collés comme les nuages au ciel, c’est un miracle qu’il ait pas encore capté. D’ailleurs, tu comptes lui dire, que t’es son âme-sœur ? »

« Vu comment il a réagi la dernière fois que j’ai abordé le sujet en sa présence, ce serait pas l’idée du siècle. »

« Parce que lui mentir sur l’entièreté de votre relation, ç’en est une meilleure ? Putain, t’as viré con, en Bretagne. C’est le climat qui t’a gelé la cervelle ? »

En règle générale, il aurait répondu non, mais le niveau intellectuel général de Bretagne lui mettait le doute, tout d’un coup.

« On est littéralement bloqués ensemble sur un bateau, c’est pas le moment de s’échauffer sur ça. »

« Et après, quand vous serez à Rome ? Tu vas lui dire ou tu vas fermer ta gueule comme la crevure que t’es ? »

« Je vais pas lui lâcher ça en pleine gueule alors qu’il est encore faible ! »

Elle secoua la tête : « Ah, encore et toujours des excuses. Tu veux pas lui dire parce que t’as peur qu’il le prenne mal et qu’il se barre, voilà la vérité. T’es dingue de lui et la pensée de plus l’avoir avec toi te fout la trouille. Mais tu devrais faire gaffe. C’est en pensant rien qu’à ta gueule que tu m’as perdue. Ce serait con de faire pareil avec joli cœur ici présent. »

Elle tourna la lampe dans sa main pour éviter une coulée d’huile. Les ombres changèrent sur son visage, mais son expression resta la même.

« Crache-lui le morceau, ducon. Si tu tiens tant que ça à lui, tu devrais pas lui mentir parce que ça t’arrange. »

Et sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons, laissant les ombres les avaler.


	38. Procella

Le ciel était gris lorsqu’ils atteignirent Caralis, nappé en lourds nuages qui menaçaient de s’écraser sur la ville. Vénec claqua la langue avec irritation. Une tempête. Manquait plus que ça.

« Ça va péter sévère. » lui confirma Tiyi. « Joli cœur et toi avez intérêt à trouver un endroit bien sec pour dormir ce soir. »

« Je suppose que t’as pas de recommandations ? »

Elle ricana : « Oh si, mais je vais les garder pour moi. Démerdez-vous. »

Et c’est ainsi qu’ils échouèrent dans un établissement poétiquement nommé “le Mont Priape“, où les lits puaient mais la chambre n’était pas chère et la fille encore moins. Enfin, c’était ce que le tenancier leur avait dit. Ni Vénec ni Arthur n’étaient vraiment d’humeur à s’en assurer. Surtout que Vénec s’y connaissait, en putes, et celle-là avait l’air du pire rapport qualité/prix qu’il ait jamais vu. Même lui, il aurait pas osé la sortir devant un client. C’était dire.

Étonnamment, pour une fois, Arthur ne s’endormit pas comme une masse sur le matelas galeux. Il resta adossé contre le mur de chaux, les yeux fermés, l’air d’écouter les claquements de l’orage qui se déchainait dehors.

« Ça faisait longtemps que j’avais pas vu d’orage. » lâcha-t-il.

Vénec mit un moment à lui répondre, trop occupé à caler la porte avec un tabouret pour éviter une visite inopportune au cours de la nuit : « Ben vous allez être servi. Par ici, ça tombe sec. Enfin, non‒ oh, vous me comprenez. »

« J’espère que ça tonne pas jusqu’en Bretagne. Ma femme a peur des orages. »

Ce fichu tabouret faisait des siennes. Vénec mourait d’envie de foutre un coup de pied dedans. « Ah bon ? Laquelle ? »

« Guenièvre. »

« Ah, je vois le genre. » Enfin, le tabouret accepta de coopérer. Vénec se tourna vers le lit. Arthur le fixait à travers ses cils. La lumière de la lampe à huile creusait les cernes sous ses yeux. « Dites. » fit-il. « Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je cache ma marque ? »

Vénec cligna des yeux. Eh bien. C’était inattendu. Mais bon, autant battre le fer tant qu’il était chaud : « Ouais, si vous voulez en parler, ça m’intéresse. »

Arthur se décala pour lui laisser une place sur le lit, au milieu des ombres tremblantes. « Quand je me suis marié à ma première femme, » commença-t-il. « Pas Guenièvre, une autre, une que personne ne connait, en Bretagne ‒ je lui ai fait une promesse. Ou plutôt deux. »

« Le truc dont vous m’avez déjà parlé, là ? »

« Oui, ça. La première, c’est elle qui me l’a demandé. Ne pas consommer mon mariage politique ‒ celui avec Guenièvre. Et la deuxième, c’est moi qui l’ai proposée. »

Le roi ferma les yeux et laissa retomber sa tête contre le mur. « On n’était pas âmes-sœurs. Moi, ça me posait pas de problème, mais elle, je voyais bien que ça la dérangeait. Elle m’a dit une fois qu’elle ne serait pas surprise de me voir partir avec la mienne, si je la trouvais. Alors j’ai promis de ne pas chercher mon âme-sœur. De lui rester fidèle, toujours. »

Il y avait un million de rouages qui cavalaient dans la tête de Vénec, mis en branle par les nouvelles informations mises à jour. Pendant ce temps, le roi laissa échapper un éclat de rire sans joie : « Elle m’a traité d’idiot et m’a dit que j’allais le regretter. »

« Et vous avez regretté ? » Vénec avait la voix un peu rauque. Il espérait qu’Arthur mettrait ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

« Difficile à dire. On ne peut pas regretter ce qu’on n’a jamais eu, non ? Mais… souvent, je me suis demandé si c’était pas la promesse de trop. Aconia en était sûre, elle. C’était une femme brillante. Ça aurait sans doute été intelligent de ma part de l’écouter. »

Il se tourna vers Vénec et plongea les yeux dans les siens : « Je me suis jamais excusé de la manière dont je vous ai parlé, ce soir-là, quand j’ai été planté l’épée. J’suis désolé. C’était pas correct de ma part. Mais c’est un peu un sujet sensible, pour moi. »

Vénec dut s’humecter les lèvres avant de répondre : « Nan, pas de soucis, je comprends. Puis, j’ai pas amené le truc de la manière la plus élégante, non plus. »

« C’est sûr que juste après que… ouais, c’était particulier. »

« Pour ma défense, ça aurait été encore plus particulier d’aborder le sujet quand vous aviez votre langue sur ma b‒ »

« Oui, effectivement, ça aurait été pire. » le coupa Arthur, avant qu’un bâillement n’avale la fin de sa phrase. « Dites, est-ce que vous pensez que le bateau pourra partir demain ? »

« Pas si l’orage se maintient. Vous pourrez dormir un peu plus. »

Nouveau bâillement. « Vous m’en voyez ravi. »

* * *

Le lendemain, le ciel grondait encore, lourd et menaçant. De temps en temps, il ouvrait ses mille bouches pour vomir des volées de pluie grasse, au grand désamour de la ville toute entière. Les marchands dans leurs étaux tiraient tous une tête de trois pieds de long, ce qui rendait l’atmosphère de la rue commerçante particulièrement lugubre.

Vénec examinait attentivement l’œuvre d’un coutelier, à la recherche d’un remplacement pour son cher couteau. Pour des choses comme celles-ci, il valait mieux prendre son temps : un bon couteau se devait de durer des années. Le précédent avait été un allié fidèle avant qu’Arthur ne le balance à l’autre bout de la cale de Sosus, lui avait même sauvé la mise une paire de fois. Il comptait bien taper dans de la qualité au moins équivalente.

« Vous trouvez votre bonheur ? » demanda Arthur. Le roi s’était adossé à un des piliers de l’échoppe, les bras croisés. La matrone qui tenait la boutique d’à côté lui lançait des regards appuyés, sans doute dus à son apparence de clodo mal dégrossi. Si Arthur s’en rendait compte, il avait apparemment décidé de l’ignorer.

« Y a à boire et à manger. » répondit Vénec en portant à hauteur d’yeux un couteau au manche d’os. « Celui-là est pas mal, qu’est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Arthur tendit la main. « Montrez, un coup ? »

Vénec initia le mouvement de le lui donner, avant de s’arrêter. Le bras tendu du roi dévoilait son poignet. L’image des lignes blanches qui devaient strier sa peau, sous le foulard noué, s’imposa à lui.

« Vénec ? Vous me le donnez ou pas ? »

L’interpellé cligna des yeux. Sans un mot, il déposa le couteau dans la main d’Arthur. Ce dernier l’examina quelques instants, passa un doigt le long du fil de la lame, puis laissa échapper un murmure appréciatif : « Ouais, ça peut faire l’affaire. »

Vénec acquiesça, reprenant l’arme d’une manière qui trahissait sans doute un peu son trouble. Il paya le marchand et indiqua l’autre bout de la rue d’un signe de tête. « Ça vous dit d’aller manger un bout ? Y a une taverne dans le coin qui sert un de ces fromages de chèvre, c’est à tomber. »

« On verra ce que je peux avaler. » acquiesça Arthur.

Tant mieux. Vénec était pressé de s’éloigner.


	39. Veritas

Vénec avait toujours été quelqu’un de plutôt tactile. Appelez ça son côté romain, mais il n’avait jamais eu de mal à étreindre, toucher ou embrasser. Il était habitué à laisser transpirer ses affections par mille contacts et la Bretagne avait été un peu une douche froide pour lui sur ce point-là. Tous ces gens qui se touchaient à peine, les embrassades réservées aux moments les plus intimes… ça lui avait fait bizarre. Il s’était adapté, bien sûr, mais bon, on ne se débarrasse pas si facilement de sa propre nature.

Quelque part, avec Arthur, il avait retrouvé une partie de ce qui avait fait sa vie à Rome. Dormir dans un lit avec une personne aimée, sombrer avec le bruit d’une respiration dans les oreilles. Trouver à manger pour quelqu’un d’autre que lui-même. C’était ce qu’il avait fait avec sa mère, puis avec Dioné. Renouer avec ces responsabilités lui laissait comme une espèce de nostalgie au cœur. Une qu’il respirait dans les cheveux d’Arthur étalés sur les coussins, dans les frôlements de leurs peaux, incessants, leurs corps perpétuellement ramenés l’un à l’autre par une marée invisible.

C’était quand même perturbant de n’avoir eu auparavant que trois pauvres étreintes tout habillés, et de maintenant s’endormir tous les soirs avec le visage du roi enfoui contre sa peau. Encore plus avec le secret qui brûlait sous sa manche.

Pendant un moment, il avait eu peur qu’Arthur ne découvre pas toute l’affaire en l’effleurant dans son sommeil. Mais le roi dormait immobile, pressé contre Vénec avec force. Ses deux bras de dérivaient jamais de l’endroit où ils s’étaient échoués, souvent autour de la taille de Vénec ou bien coincés entre leurs deux torses.

Même s’il avait l’impression de marcher sur des œufs en permanence, Vénec avait du mal à s’imaginer un retour à a normale. Croiser Arthur quelques fois par mois, au petit bonheur la chance. Dormir sans pouvoir s’assurer qu’il allait bien, trouver du vide à la place de ses yeux noirs. Il avait vécu des années comme ça et pourtant, s’en priver lui était devenu insupportable.

Il faudrait bien, pourtant. Arthur avait besoin de lui pour aller à Rome. Après ça, Vénec ne lui serait plus si indispensable.

« Vous comptez faire quoi, quand on sera à Rome ? » demanda-t-il alors que le bateau laissait derrière lui le port de Calaris.

Arthur soupira : « J’en ai pas la moindre idée. Je vous l’ai dit, je connais plus personne, là-bas. J’ai vaguement une idée de point de chute, mais je suis pas en état de travailler, donc la bouffe va poser problème. Faudra mendier, je suppose. »

« Ça, à votre place, j’essayerai pas. Vous risqueriez de vous faire frapper. Les mendiants, c’est des cibles faciles. »

« Eh bien je crèverai de faim, alors. »

« Nan. Je m’suis pas donné tout ce mal pour vous laisser crever dans le caniveau. Je vous trouverai un truc, vous verrez. »

Le roi avait levé les yeux vers lui et esquissé quelque chose qui ressemblait méchamment à un début de sourire : « Merci. »

Vénec savait se rendre utile. Si ça poussait Arthur à le garder auprès de lui, alors c’était tant mieux.

* * *

« Demain, on sera à Ostie. » l’informa Tiyi, deux jours après qu’ils eurent quitté la Sardaigne. « Si je te vois encore traîner à mon bord après qu’on a touché terre, je te fous à l’eau, compris ? »

« Compris. » marmonna Vénec.

Tiyi jeta un coup d’œil à la silhouette endormie d’Arthur, recroquevillée sur le côté avec sa tête sur les genoux de Vénec. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Vous êtes d’une niaiserie… Heureusement que dans pas longtemps je serai débarrassée de vos conneries. »

« J’ai pas besoin de tes avis, Tiyi. »

« Oh oui, c’est évident. » persifla-t-elle. « Tu me diras comment ça a fini, j’ai toujours eu une sale dose de curiosité malsaine. »

Vénec serra les dents. Elle avait raison, c’était ça, le pire.

* * *

« Ça fait tellement longtemps que j’ai plus vu Ostie. » murmura Arthur. Il semblait plus déterminé à parler qu’à finir son bol de gruau, au grand déplaisir de Vénec. « La dernière fois, c’était… pour aller saluer Romulus Augustus ? Je crois ? »

« Le gosse de huit ans ? »

« Je suis presque sûr qu’il doit en avoir dix ou douze, maintenant. »

Vénec avala une large cuillère de gruau avec l’espoir que le roi suive le mouvement. « Honnêtement, j’suis surpris qu’il se soit pas encore fait zigouiller, lui. »

« Pareil. Mais bon. Tant mieux. C’est jeune, pour mourir. »

« Quelque part, c’est toujours un peu jeune, pour crever. »

Arthur acquiesça vaguement avant d’enfin enfourner une cuillère de gruau. « Vous comptez rester à Rome, après ? »

« Ouais. J’vais passer le bonjour à la famille. Et trouver de quoi vous remplir l’estomac, aussi. Vous avez repris un peu de chair sur les os, ce serait con de commencer à régresser maintenant. »

Le roi posa son bol encore à moitié plein sur le pont, à côté de l’écuelle vide de Vénec. Il y avait quelque chose d’un peu brusque dans son geste. Il se tourna vers Vénec, ses yeux noirs pour une fois animés par ce qui ressemblait à de la détermination.

« Pourquoi vous me r’gardez comme ça ? » demanda Vénec. « J’ai un truc sur la fig‒ »

Arthur l’embrassa. Ça alla très vite et aussi très lentement : deux mains agrippèrent la nuque de Vénec, leurs yeux se trouvèrent, suivis par leurs lèvres. Naturel, comme une chute.

Le baiser avait un goût de sel, comme sur cette plage de Bretagne, il y avait si longtemps. Le rythme n’avait rien à voir, pourtant. Plus lent, presque hésitant. C’était un baiser sincère et honnête. Le genre qui nécessitait un semblant de réciprocité. Entrouvrir la bouche, sortir juste ce qu’il fallait de langue. Vénec porta une main à la joue d’Arthur, refroidie par le vent. Une légère pression pour ajuster l’angle. La barbe du roi frottait contre sa peau. La prise sur son cou se resserrait. Vénec ne voulait jamais que ça s’arrête.

Il le fallait, pourtant.

Vénec brisa le contact. « Y a un truc que je dois vous dire. »

« Ah ? » murmura Arthur contre ses lèvres. Bordel. Qu’est-ce qu’il rendait ça _difficile_. Vénec aurait pu continuer à l’embrasser, garder ses secrets entre ses dents, bien au chaud et juste se laisser aller. Profiter du poids de son âme-sœur contre lui, de ses lèvres, de sa peau. Avec n’importe qui d’autre, il ne se serait même pas posé la question.

Mais que voulez-vous. Avec Arthur, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que faire les choses _bien_.

« J’ai pas été honnête avec vous sur certains points, ces derniers temps. » lâcha Vénec avant que son esprit enfiévré ne puisse le persuader de se taire. « Je voulais pas vous en parler parce qu’on était coincés à deux et que je voulais pas que vous restiez tout seul si ça… ‘fin, si vous vouliez plus me voir. Et aussi, ben… vous savez que j’vous apprécie. Beaucoup. »

Arthur acquiesça lentement. Ses yeux noirs étaient fixés sur la bouche de Vénec. Proches, si proches.

« J’voulais pas que… Bref. De toute façon, maintenant, je pense que je vous dois la vérité. »

Le roi effleura sa joue du bout des doigts. « Je commence à avoir peur, Vénec. »

« C’est… à propos du gars qu’est votre âme-sœur. » souffla ce dernier. Bordel de merde. C’était si dur à sortir. « Je sais que vous aimez pas aborder le sujet, mais… Bon. Y a pas de gars, en fait. Ou plutôt, si. Y en a un. » Il retroussa sa manche. La marque était rouge vif, brûlante comme un mensonge. « C’est moi. Votre âme-sœur, j’veux dire. C’était moi depuis le début. »

Arthur le fixa un long moment, immobile. Vénec resta planté là, le poignet découvert, à attendre un cri, une réaction, n’importe quoi. Tout ce qui vint, ce fut un soupir d’Arthur, un peu rauque : « Je sais »

_De quoi ?!_


	40. Notae res

« Comment ça tu‒ vous saviez ?! »

Vénec était bloqué dans un microcosme que seul le vent cinglant du large arrivait à pénétrer, délimité par l’énormité de ce qui venait de passer les lèvres d’Arthur. Le bruit de la houle et de l’équipage s’était noyé dans le lointain. Le bateau aurait pu être en train de couler qu’il ne l’aurait sans doute pas remarqué. Seul comptait Arthur en face de lui.

Arthur qui _savait_. Bordel, Vénec avait comme l’impression d’avoir trébuché sur une racine bien plus profonde que prévu. Il n’avait aucune idée de comment aborder ce paquet de nœuds. Heureusement, Arthur s’en chargea :

« J’avais pas de certitudes. Jusqu’au moment où vous avez parlé à Sosus, à Valence. » Il haussa un sourcil. « J’ai passé trois ans dans la légion en Afrique, près de Carthage. Le berbère, il m’en reste quelques bases. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Ton accent est à chier, au passage. »

Vénec ouvrit la bouche. La ferma. La rouvrit avec l’intention de laisser sortir une protestation, avant que le contact hésitant des doigts d’Arthur sur sa marque ne redirige toutes ses pensées vers ce point précis de son corps.

« Ces derniers temps, j’ai pas mal réfléchi. » dit le roi tandis que ses doigts décrivaient des cercles lents sur le poignet de Vénec. « J’avais pas grand-chose d’autre à faire, à part pioncer. Et la conclusion, c’est que… J’ai fait des conneries. Pleins de conneries. Assez pour commencer à les voir venir. Et ça… ç’en est pas une. Je crois. »

« Vous croyez. » répéta bêtement Vénec.

Arthur leva les yeux vers lui. « J’en suis presque sûr, à vrai dire. Tu m’as toujours attiré. À une époque, je comprenais pas pourquoi. Maintenant, y a pas mal de trucs qui se mettent à faire sens. Et depuis qu’on a quitté Tintagel… ça s’est renforcé. Pas seulement sur le côté… voilà, quoi. Sur le reste, aussi. Je t’apprécie. Beaucoup. Et j’ai comme l’impression que ça va pas aller en s’amaigrissant. »

S’il avait été un peu plus intelligent, Vénec aurait pris la déclaration avec un merci et se serait dépêché de foncer à travers la porte ouverte. Mais non. Au lieu de ça, il laissa échapper : « Et la promesse ? »

Quelque chose se fana dans l’expression d’Arthur. Immédiatement, Vénec se traita de tous les noms. Voilà où ça menait, l’altruisme.

« J’ai envie de me dire… » dit Arthur, la voix chargée d’hésitation. « Que quelque part, c’est toi qui m’as trouvé. Pas moi qui t’ai cherché. »

« C’est pas un peu foireux, comme raisonnement ? »

« Dites, Vénec, si vous voulez pas de moi comme ça, vous pouvez le dire. »

« Nan ! Pas du tout ! J’vous veux même très fort ! Tenez… » Il encadra de ses mains le visage d’Arthur et appuya un baiser sur ses lèvres. « J’veux juste pas que vous regrettiez, après, c’est tout. »

Le roi rouvrit les yeux qu’il avait fermés le temps du baiser. « Honnêtement, c’est toi qui pourrais regretter. Se trimballer un type recherché, ça va pas faciliter tes affaires. »

« J’irais voir ailleurs, alors. C’est pas les opportunités qui manquent. »

« Ah. » murmura Arthur. « Là on te retrouve bien. Je commençais à me demander si t’étais pas devenu un homme respectable, à force de te voir me faire des prévenances. »

Un rire étranglé remonta le long de la gorge de Vénec. Il reprit possession de la bouche du roi, d’abord avec douceur puis plus ardemment, histoire de bien clarifier à Arthur sur quel genre de gars il était tombé. La séance de bécotage progressait bien, jusqu’à ce qu’Arthur y mette fin en enfouissant son visage dans l’épaule de Vénec.

« Ça va ? » demanda ce dernier.

La réponse à sa question lui parvint étouffée par le tissu de sa chemise : « J’ai la trouille. La dernière fois que j’ai laissé une chance à l’amour, ça a pas très bien tourné. »

« Rapport à dame Mevanwi ? »

Il sentit contre sa peau le sourire amer qui retroussa les lèvres d’Arthur. « Rapport à Mevanwi, ouais. Mais bon. Ce serait vraiment cruel de la part des dieux de me donner ta marque et de m’en vouloir de t’aimer. »

« Ouais, ce serait moche. »

Il se pencha en avant pour déposer un baiser sur la nuque découverte par un glissement de cheveux noirs. Arthur se figea contre lui. « Pas bien ? » demanda Vénec.

« Si. » répondit Arthur. « Si, très bien, même. Est-ce que tu peux… »

Il n’en fallut pas plus à Vénec pour recommencer.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, lorsque la flamme de la lampe de Tiyi se profila dans l’obscurité, Vénec avait le nez d’Arthur contre son cou et la poigne de fer d’un bras passé en travers de son torse. Ce n’était pas tellement différent de toutes les nuits qui avaient précédé, mais cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose de plus intentionnel dans le geste.

« Alors ? C’était pas si terrible, hein ? » lança Tiyi.

Il prit son temps pour lui répondre, trop occupé à caresser les cheveux du roi endormi. « Dis donc, pour quelqu’un qui peut pas me sentir, t’as drôlement mes intérêts à cœur. »

« Oh, prend pas la grosse tête. Ça me fatiguait de vous voir languir, c’est tout. Si vous l’aviez fait plus discrètement, j’aurais pas levé le petit doigt. » Son visage se tordit soudain dans une grimace dégoûtée. « Mais attention, c’est pas parce que j’ai participé que je cautionne de la baise à mon bord, hein. Si vous voulez faire des cochonneries, ce sera sur la terre ferme. Ou avec les poissons, si vous savez pas vous retenir. »

Vénec considéra les endroits où il sentait encore les os d’Arthur pointer sous sa chemise, son teint encore pâle malgré le soleil marin, ses traits tirés à peine détendus par le sommeil. « Ouais, non, je pense que les galipettes peuvent attendre un peu. »

« Tu m’en vois ravie. »


	41. Ostia

Vénec ne pouvait pas nier la vague d’émotion qui le parcourut lorsqu’il aperçut pour la première fois en vingt ans les contours flous du port d’Ostie qui se dessinaient à l’horizon. Tout avait changé et pourtant tout était pareil : le tumulte des quais, les voiles des bateaux, la clameur de la foule. Cette ville qui était presque Rome, qui annonçait la couleur. Comme le seuil de la maison.

« Dès que le bateau touche le quai. » les prévint Tiyi. « Vous avez trois minutes pour décarrer proprement. Après, je sors les armes. »

« Comme si on avait envie de s’attarder. » lui lança-t-il. Ses mots manquaient de venin. Il y avait eu une époque où il serait resté jusque tard dans la nuit, pour rire et discuter autour d’un plat de dattes. Mais bon. On récoltait ce qu’on semait.

Il sentit le regard de Tiyi sur sa nuque alors qu’il aidait Arthur à débarquer. Elle ne le retint pas. Le contraire l’aurait étonné.

* * *

Arthur ne dormit pas dans la charrette qui les amena d’Ostia à Rome. Pourtant, affalé comme il était contre Vénec, il devait se trouver dans une situation confortable. Au lieu de ça, il dardait ses yeux noirs sur le paysage qui défilait lentement au rythme du pas des mules.

« Dites, j’ai envie de demander un truc. » lança Vénec. Il avait enroulé une mèche de cheveux d’Arthur autour de son doigt, se faisant au passage la réflexion qu’un petit crochet aux thermes s’imposait pour le roi de Bretagne.

Les yeux d’Arthur s’accrochèrent aux siens. « Quoi donc ? »

« J’vous ai montré ma marque. Est-ce que je pourrais… Pas que j’en doute, mais voilà, c’est… »

Un tic nerveux troubla le visage d’Arthur. Il se redressa péniblement sur ses coudes, manquant au passage d’envoyer un coup dans l’estomac de Vénec. « Oui. C’est très raisonnable comme requête, c’est vrai. Mais faut que tu saches que… C’est là que j’ai… »

« Que tu as‒ _Oh_. »

Le souvenir d’une marque grise sur sa peau glaça l’échine de Vénec. Il _savait_ , bien entendu ‒ difficile d’oublier la panique insurmontable qui l’avait submergé, là-bas sur cette plage du Sussex. L’idée même qu’Arthur puisse mourir l’avait pétrifié. Et même maintenant qu’il le tenait dans ses bras, il lui restait cette peur bien trop tangible ‒ parce qu’Arthur avait failli mourir, _serait_ mort s’il n’y avait pas eu Lancelot.

Il y avait une chose noire et terrifiée au fond de Vénec qui ne cessait de dire : _Qu’est-ce qui te dis que ça ne va pas se reproduire ? Qu’est-ce qui te dis que tu ne le perdras pas pour de bon, la prochaine fois ?_

« Je sais pas pourquoi j’ai choisi ce côté-là en particulier, mais… » murmura Arthur. « Ça se voit. Beaucoup. Donc je veux bien te montrer, mais… »

« Y a pas d’obligation. »

« Je veux. Te montrer, j’veux dire. C’est juste un peu… voilà. »

Il jeta un coup d’œil au conducteur, et, constatant qu’il prêtait plus attention à la route qu’à eux, il se redressa pour s’assoir en tailleur. Vénec glissa un bras hésitant autour de sa taille et se pencha contre son épaule pour mieux le voir dénouer les restes de son foulard, maintenant réduits à l’état de loques grisâtres.

Un glissement de tissu révéla le poignet pâle, longtemps privé de soleil. La marque s’en détachait comme une tâche de vin sur une nappe blanche. Rouge, vibrante, inespérée.

Vénec tendit la main. La marque brûlait. Il pouvait la sentir se consumer sous ses doigts, douce malgré ses crevasses. (Quatre lignes blanches striaient la couleur chaude. Mais il s’en fichait. Ce moment n’était pas à propos de _ça_ )

« C’est à votre convenance ? » demanda Arthur.

Vénec leva les yeux vers lui. « Ouais. Ouais, ça l’est. »

* * *

« Vous voulez allez quelque part de particulier, quand on sera arrivé ? » demanda Vénec. Autour d’eux, le ciel était jaune. Ils arriveraient aux portes de Rome à la tombée de la nuit. En pressant un peu le pas, ils pourraient peut-être rejoindre le mont Aventin avant le couvre-feu. Mais il faudrait s’assurer que Dioné habitait toujours là. Hors de question de courir le risque de se retrouver seuls dehors avec un Arthur pas très en état de se défendre.

« Il y a un endroit. » dit ce dernier. L’hésitation faisait traîner ses mots. « Une villa, sur le Palatin. C’est sans doute vide, mais ça devrait être sûr. Et j’ai besoin d’y aller. C’est important. »

« Pas de souci. Vous me montrerez le chemin. »


	42. Mater

Rome de nuit était un lieu familier pour Vénec. Ses pieds connaissaient encore par cœur les rues noires, les portes d’où filtraient des rais de lumière qui s’ouvraient si on prononçait les bons mots, les ruelles desquelles on ne ressortait pas vivant. C’était son monde, fait d’ombres mouvantes et de vieilles conventions. Un qu’il n’avait pas peur d’arpenter seul, mais qui lui semblait bien plus dangereux maintenant qu’il avait Arthur à ses côtés.

« C’est encore loin ? » lui chuchota-t-il.

Le roi pressa sa main dans la sienne d’une manière qui se voulait rassurante. « Non, plus trop. Encore quelques rues. »

Vénec jeta un coup d’œil aux pieds nus d’Arthur, noircis par la crasse des pavés romains. Des chaussures allaient s’imposer. Et des vêtements aussi. Ils étaient arrivés, plus besoin d’autant de discrétion.

Arthur finit par s’arrêter devant une grande porte sombre que nulle torche n’éclairait. Il lâcha la main de Vénec pour l’appuyer contre le bois. Il eut l’air presque surpris lorsque la porte s’entrouvrit.

« Je… » murmura-t-il, les yeux rivés sur le petit rai d’intérieur qui se profilait dans l’entrebâillement. « Est-ce que tu peux me laisser seul, un moment ? J’ai besoin de… »

Il exécuta un geste de la main qui signifiait sans doute beaucoup de choses pour lui, mais qui pour Vénec demeurait très nébuleux. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. « T’es sûr ? Te laisser tout seul, comme ça, c’est pas que j’veux pas, mais… »

« Ouais, je suis sûr. » le coupa Arthur. « T’avais parlé de… d’une planque, c’est ça ? Ce serait intelligent de vérifier qu’elle est toujours sûre. »

« Et ici ? Faudrait vérifier aussi, non ? »

La paume du roi se referma en poing contre le bois de la porte. « Je m’occupe d’ici. »

Vénec dansa vaguement d’un pied sur l’autre. « Je sais pas si c’est une bonne idée… »

« Quelques heures. » fit Arthur, son visage blafard éclairé par la lune. « C’est tout ce que je demande. J’ai… Enfin, je… »

Son explication se noya au fond de sa gorge. Dans le noir, Vénec tâtonna pour trouver sa main, et la serra lorsqu’il la trouva enfin.

« Je vais aller à la planque. Prends ton temps. Si tu veux, je ne rentre pas, quand je serai revenu. »

« Non, si, rentre. » dit Arthur d’une voix nouée.

« D’accord. Ça marche, alors. »

Arthur acquiesça. Il se détourna de la porte le temps de planter un baiser au coin de la bouche de Vénec. Puis il se retourna et après avoir pris une grande inspiration, disparut derrière la lourde porte de bois.

* * *

Escalader le muret de la maison sur l’Aventin se révéla être un jeu d’enfant. Ses mains retrouvaient sans problème les accroches qu’il avait utilisées mille fois dans sa jeunesse. Les arbres avaient poussé, nappant le jardin d’ombres. Il distinguait la lumière trouble d’une lampe à huile à travers les colonnades. Dioné devait être encore debout.

Vénec s’avança. Chaque pas était comme s’enfoncer dans un souvenir. Les murs peints, les mosaïques florales au sol, le parfum qui flottait dans l’air. _Je suis à la maison_ , songea-t-il.

Il la trouva sur un banc de l’atrium, protégée de la fraicheur de la nuit par un voile. Elle avait changé. Ses cheveux sombres étaient striés de mèches grises et des débuts de rides marquaient les coins de sa bouche.

« Tu n’avais pas prévenu que tu venais. » lui lança-t-elle. Les années n’avaient pas érodé son accent grec. Sa musique évoqua à Vénec la chanson de Sappho qu’il avait fredonnée à Arthur sur le bateau. Marrant comme tout se rejoignait.

« C’était un peu une décision prise à la va-vite. » dit-il en sortant des ombres. Il traversa la cour en quelques pas. Dioné se releva à son approche, un sourcil haussé : « Je vois ça. Depuis combien de temps tu t’es pas lavé ? »

« Assez longtemps. Normalement, je serais passé aux thermes avant de t’imposer ma présence, mais… »

« Mais ? »

Il s’humecta les lèvres avant de lâcher : « J’ai quelqu’un avec moi. Mon âme-sœur. »

Un étonnement mêlé de joie tranquille se propagea sur le visage de Dioné, comme une ride sur l’eau. « Tiens donc. Il y a eu des développements dont je n’étais au courant, apparemment. »

« Ouais. De l’eau a coulé sous les ponts, depuis ma dernière lettre. » C’était le moins qu’on puisse dire. Il y aurait un temps pour tout expliquer, de sa fuite de Bretagne à la manière dont Arthur l’avait embrassé doucement sur le pont du bateau, il y avait à peine deux jours. Mais pas maintenant. Ce moment-ci, Vénec voulait le dédier au visage tranquille de sa mère qu’il retrouvait enfin après tant d’années.

« Je vois ça. » Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, l’air pensive. Sans doute voyait-elle les traces du voyage mouvementé sur son visage. Il n’était plus le jeune garçon qu’elle avait regardé s’éloigner sur son navire, une décennie plus tôt.

Ses lèvres se fendirent de ce qui ressemblait à un sourire. « Allez. Assez discuté. Viens embrasser ta vieille mère. »

Il ne se fit pas prier. Son parfum lui titilla le nez lorsqu’il enfouit son visage dans son cou, tandis que deux bras rassurants entouraient ses épaules. « Ne t’y habitue pas trop. » lui glissa-t-elle. « C’est uniquement parce que tu m’as manqué. »

« Toi aussi, tu m’as manqué. » avoua-t-il en resserrant l’étreinte.


	43. Lecti

Vénec ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre lorsqu’il poussa la porte de la domus, un sac passé en travers de l’épaule et le parfum de Dioné sur la peau. Pas à une ruine, en tous cas.

De l’extérieur, la maison avait l’air vieille, mais pas délabrée. Contrairement à l’intérieur. Des années de poussière amoncelées sur le sol, des plantes laissées trop longtemps à elles-mêmes et une sacrée odeur de renfermé pesaient sur ce qui avait sans doute été autrefois une grande maison.

Lentement, Vénec s’avança à travers les salles, suivant la trace de pieds nus dans la poussière. En écartant un pan de rideau, il trouva Arthur étalé sur un lit, plongé dans un profond sommeil. Il s’approcha doucement et déposa un baiser sur la joue du roi, avant de lui secouer l’épaule délicatement ‒ mais pas trop quand même.

« Hé. Arthur. » Voyant les sourcils d’Arthur se froncer, il poursuivit : « Faut se réveiller. J’ai un meilleur endroit pour toi dormir. »

Son âme-sœur ouvrit difficilement les yeux, encore perdu dans le vague. Une vague d’émotion passa à travers ses yeux, un mélange d’espoir suivi de déception puis illuminé par une espèce de soulagement. Il y avait sans doute une histoire là-dessous. Mais bon. Vénec demanderait une autre fois. Pour l’instant, il était plus occupé à ramener Arthur dans le monde lucide.

« Ça a été comme tu voulais ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je m’en souviens. » marmonna le roi.

« De quoi ? »

« De quand j’ai retiré l’épée du rocher, quand j’avais quatre ans. »

« T’avais oublié ? »

Arthur acquiesça, avant de tendre les bras et d’attirer Vénec dans une étreinte profonde. Ils basculèrent sur le lit un peu sans le faire exprès, une pile de membres mal emboités dans le silence de la pièce.

« C’est ici que je me suis marié. » chuchota Arthur, tout bas, comme s’il avait peur que son aveu ne parvienne aux oreilles d’une quelconque divinité ensommeillée. Vénec dégagea quelques mèches sombres de son front pour y déposer un baiser. « Ah bon ? C’était déjà dans c’t’état, ou bien… »

« Non ! » protesta Arthur. « C’était beau et bien entretenu. Ça aurait eu franchement de la gueule si le Père Blaise avait bossé un peu sa liturgie. »

« Père Blaise, comme le cureton de Kaamelott ? »

« Lui-même. »

« Il a toujours fait dans le mariage royal, ce con-là ? »

« J’étais pas roi, à ce moment-là. »

Vénec avait envie d’ajouter un “pas _encore_ “ parce qu’honnêtement, il a du mal à imaginer Arthur sans couronne, juste un troufion comme les autres au sein de la grande armée romaine. Mais il se retint. Quelque chose dans la tension des bras d’Arthur autour de lui, une espèce de fragilité, lui donnait comme l’impression que presser plus loin serait une erreur.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu’Arthur ne lui disait pas. Mais les aveux qu’il avait récolté au cours des années formaient déjà un sacré paquet de confessions, certaines plus inconscientes que d’autres. Le reste viendrait. Vénec n’était pas pressé.

« Dites, c’est pas que j’aime pas être comme ça. » dit-il en pressant un baiser sur la tempe d’Arthur. « Mais il serait temps de bouger, non ? »

Un grognement sourd lui répondit.

* * *

« Alors c’est lui. » fit Dioné.

Elle les attendait à la porte de service, une lampe à huile à la main. La lumière durcissait les angles de son visage.

« C’est lui. » confirma Vénec alors qu’elle approchait sa lampe du visage d’Arthur, faisant cligner ce dernier des yeux avec fatigue.

Elle le dévisagea un moment, avant de lâcher : « Tu l’emmèneras aux thermes, demain. »

« J’y comptais bien. » affirma Vénec en ignorant le visage outré d’Arthur. « Mais pour la fin de la nuit, on devra faire avec. »

Dioné referma la porte derrière eux et les mena à travers la maison. Le sol frais et lisse devait être un répit bien mérité pour les pieds d’Arthur, songea Vénec. Et la chambre qui les attendait le serait encore plus.

La pièce n’avait pas changé depuis qu’il était parti. Toujours la fresque de dauphins qui nageaient sur les murs, toujours les mêmes coffres et le même lit. Il en aurait mis sa main à couper que s’il cherchait un peu, il retrouverait la gravure grossière qu’il avait faite à quinze ans dans le bois du lit pour tester son nouveau couteau. Mais bon, c’était une considération qui pouvait au moins attendre le lendemain.

Un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule l’informa que Dioné avait déjà disparu. Sans doute repartie se coucher ‒ les effusions à rallonge n’avaient jamais été son genre. Il n’allait pas se priver de l’imiter. Avec un soupir de contentement, il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Aussi confortable que dans ses souvenirs. Une merveille.

« Cette femme… demanda Arthur. « C’est une autre amie à toi ? »

« C’est ma mère. »

La bouche du roi se figea en un “o“ parfait : « Ta _mère_ ? »

Vénec étouffa un rire fatigué : « Ma mère. Mais ce serait bien si on avait cette conversation demain. Viens au lit ? »

Lentement, le roi se glissa contre lui sous les draps. Vénec envoya valser ses bottes d’un coup de pied, puis se débarrassa de sa ceinture. Il manquait de motivation pour ôter le reste, surtout avec le bras qu’Arthur passa autour de sa taille et les jambes qui s’entremêlèrent avec les siennes.

« J’arrive pas à croire que j’ai rencontré ta _mère_ et tu n’as pas estimé important de me _prévenir_. » siffla le roi à son oreille.

« Qu’est-ce que ça aurait changé ? » ricana doucement Vénec, pressant son nez un peu mieux dans les cheveux d’Arthur.

« Je sais pas, j’aurais été _préparé_. »

« Mmh. À ta place, je me préparerais plutôt à dormir. Demain, c’est grand nettoyage. »

Si Arthur répliqua quelque chose, il s’endormit trop vite pour l’entendre.


	44. Thermae

Les thermes ne manquaient pas, à Rome. On n’en trouvait pour tous les goûts et surtout pour toutes les bourses. Ceux auxquels Vénec mena Arthur étaient petits, gérés d’une main de maître par une matrone dont Vénec n’arrivait jamais à retenir le nom mais qui de son côté n’irait pas répéter le sien sur tous les toits. L’endroit parfait, donc, pour redonner figure humaine à un roi en exil.

« D’habitude je demande quelle coupe le client veut, » déclara le coiffeur en passant une main hésitante dans la crinière d’Arthur. « Mais là, je crois que c’est mieux de ratiboiser autant que possible. »

« Ratiboiser à quel point ? » demanda Arthur, l’air crispé.

« Alors je vais pas faire ma langue de bois : vous avez développé là-dedans de quoi faire un élevage de puces et c’est tellement plein de nœuds que j’ai peur d’y laisser mes ciseaux. Donc moi je préconise de pas faire de chichis et de raser ça bien comme il faut. » voyant l’expression horrifiée d’Arthur, il poursuivit : « Après, si vous tenez _vraiment_ à garder un peu d’épaisseur, je peux _peut-être_ m’arranger pour laisser un petit duvet… »

« Peut-être, peut-être… » marmonna le roi. « Vous avez intérêt, oui ! »

Affalé dans une des alcôves creusées dans le mur de la pièce, Vénec admirait la scène avec amusement. Les épaules d’Arthur se tendaient un peu plus à chaque coup de ciseau, tandis que le coiffeur défrichait sans le moindre scrupule la tignasse amassée par des mois de convalescence à Tintagel et de voyage en mer. Les mèches sombres pleuvaient sans discontinuer, révélant enfin la courbe d’une nuque, le tracé d’une oreille. Lorsque le coiffeur s’attaqua à la barbe, il dut ordonner au roi de cesser de tirer la tête pour pouvoir travailler efficacement sur son visage. Au vu de l’expression d’Arthur, cela ne le ravissait guère.

« Oh bon Dieu, j’ai l’air d’un poussin. » se lamenta-t-il face à son miroir. « C’est encore pire que la fois où Caius me l’a fait. Il m’avait laissé la barbe, au moins… »

« Dites, si vous êtes pas content, la porte est juste là. » leur indiqua le coiffeur.

« On est très contents. » déclara Vénec en prenant le miroir des mains d’Arthur. « On va aller se baigner, ça va lui rafraichir les idées. »

« Si ça pouvait aussi lui apprendre à dire merci, ça arrangerait les affaires de tout le monde. » lança le coiffeur avec un regard pointu vers Arthur.

« Je vous dis flûte. Mais vraiment, du fond du cœur : Flûte. »

Vénec jugea avisé d’empoigner le bras de son âme-sœur et de quitter la pièce avant qu’il n’en vienne aux mains.

* * *

Si la succession de salles de sudation ne suffit pas à effacer totalement le mécontentement du visage d’Arthur, le bain chaud permit d’accélérer le processus. La peau rougie, le peu de cheveux qui lui restait plaqués sur le crâne par l’humidité, le roi de Bretagne avait fermé les yeux et reposait dans l’eau, adossé au bord du bassin, sans prêter attention aux autres baigneurs.

« Est-ce que tu vas arriver à sortir de l’eau ? » lui lança Vénec. « Ou bien je vais devoir demander l’aide d’un copain ou deux pour t’en tirer.

Un jet d’éclaboussure l’atteignit au visage.

« Laisse-moi profiter. » siffla Arthur. « J’ai pas pris de bain depuis… » Une ombre passa sur son visage. « Bref. Ça fait longtemps. »

Vénec glissa dans l’eau jusqu’à lui et fut accueilli par deux bras autour de sa nuque. Il logea son nez dans le cou d’Arthur et inspira l’odeur de propreté qui s’en dégageait. « C’est vrai que j’me souviens des commandes que vous passiez, à Kaamelott. Les éponges, les petits parfums… » Il déposa un baiser à l’endroit où la courbe de l’oreille laissait place à la mâchoire. « Les huiles… »

« J’aime la propreté, c’est tout. » gémit Arthur. « Vous allez pas vous en plaindre, si ? »

« Pas du tout. » susurra Vénec à son oreille.

Il aurait bien poursuivi, mais un tapotement sur son épaule lui fit tourner la tête. C’était un des autres baigneurs, l’air particulièrement blasé : « Alors, je voudrais pas vous déranger, mais… vu que vous m’avez l’air très bien partis, je me permet une petite suggestion : ce serait plus agréable pour vous _et_ pour nous autres baigneurs que vous alliez finir ça ailleurs que dans l’eau communautaire. D’accord ? »

Vénec se retourna pour croiser le regard d’Arthur. Les lèvres du roi étaient tordues dans une grimace quelque part entre l’embarras et l’envie de rire. « Peut-être qu’on devrait s’éclipser. »

« Je croyais que tu voulais rester dans l’eau ? »

Nouveau jet d’éclaboussures. Ça commençait à devenir une habitude.

* * *

Ils étaient allongés dans le lit de la maison sur l’Aventin, face à face. La petite fenêtre laissait entrer la lumière de midi à travers la tenture, nouant des fils d’or dans les cheveux d’Arthur. Vénec avait envie d’y passer la main, alors il ne s’en priva pas. Les cheveux étaient doux sous ses doigts, encore un peu humides après le passage au bain.

« Tu me préfère avec ou sans la barbe ? » demanda doucement Arthur. Sa voix ricocha contre les murs blanchis par le soleil. De son pouce, Vénec effleura la peau glabre.

« Je sais pas encore. Faut que je réfléchisse. »

Il se pencha en avant et caressa du bout du nez les joues à nu. À travers ses cils, il vit Arthur plisser les lèvres et marmonner : « Ça, c’est de la réponse claire. »

Vénec lui répondit par un baiser sur la joue. « C’est une réponse honnête. » Baiser sur le nez. « J’ai pas encore assez d’information pour formuler une opinion. » L’autre joue, qu’il sentait rosir sous ses lèvres. « Faut que je me penche plus profondément sur le sujet. »

Arthur le rencontra à mi-chemin pour le prochain baiser, rapide et léger, sur la bouche. Quelque chose de chaud remontait le long de sa gorge, se propageait dans tout son corps. Comme par réflexe, Vénec saisit la main d’Artur et entrelaça leurs doigts. Leurs marques brûlaient à l’unisson, malgré les années, malgré les fines cicatrices qui striaient le poignet d’Arthur et dont il sentait le relief contre sa peau.

Ça avait sacrément le goût d’une victoire, et il comptait bien la savourer.

L’enthousiasme avec lequel il attaqua la gorge d’Arthur fit lever un sourcil à ce dernier : « Hé ben. Si j’avais su que parler pilosité te mettait dans des états pareils… »

« _Tu_ me mets dans des états pareils. »

« Mollo sur la flatterie, je risquerais de m’imaginer des choses. »

Vénec planta un baiser dans le creux de sa clavicule. « Quoi ? Que j’ai envie de toi ? Ce sera pas difficile à prouver. »

« Si t’essaies de me faire rougir, » gémit Arthur alors que Vénec continuait à descendre le long de sa poitrine. Un baiser près du nombril le fit frémir. « C’est réussi. »

« C’est vrai ? J’ai un peu envie d’aller chercher une lampe. Pour avec une bonne lumière, tu vois. »

Vénec effleura l’air de rien l’intérieur sa cuisse et fut récompensé par deux mains frémissantes dans ses cheveux. « Non. _Reste_. »

Il obéit gracieusement.

C’était une expérience enivrante que d’explorer la peau tendre, suivre le contour d’une vieille cicatrice et laisser trainer ses doigts là où il savait que le contact allait laisser des empreintes brûlantes. Arthur tremblait sous ses mains, l’agrippait comme s’il était au bord d’une longue chute et que Vénec était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher. Vénec pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa marque dans ses cheveux, sa nuque, ses épaules. Et ça lui faisait des _choses_. Le genre qui exigeait une intervention urgente.

Les protestations d’Arthur lorsqu’il s’écarta du lit se muèrent vite en quelque chose de nettement plus appréciatif lorsqu’il le vit revenir avec un petit flacon d’huile d’olive. Avec un sourire satisfait, Vénec reprit sa place entre les jambes d’Arthur.

« Y a pas à dire, c’est quand même plus facile de se fournir à Rome que dans des patelins paumés. »

« Dis, tu comptes t’occuper de mon cas ou bien parler traçage de marchandises ? » fit Arthur en se redressant.

« Je peux cumuler. »

Visiblement peu satisfait de sa réponse, le roi tenta de de lui chiper le flacon, ce à quoi Vénec mit tout de suite le holà.

« Pas si vite. » grogna-t-il, le flacon tenu hors de portée d’Arthur et une main sur son torse le ramenant en position couchée. « Pour une fois, on est dans un lit correct et on a le _temps_. Alors on va le _prendre_. »

« Oh, sale connard‒ »

Vénec l’interrompit avec un mouvement de la main qui arracha à Arthur un gémissement rauque. Il sourit. Les festivités allaient pouvoir commencer.


	45. Iuramentum

« Quand j’étais petit, » marmonna Vénec dans les cheveux d’Arthur. « Ma mère m’a emmené voir le prêtre de Vénus. Il avait des tas de trucs à dire sur ma marque. Que mon âme-sœur serait un grand guerrier, béni par les dieux… »

Leurs mains entrelacées pressaient leurs poignets l’un contre l’autre. On s’habituait à la brûlure, on finissait même par l’apprécier. Sa chaleur piquante envoyait des étincelles dans les veines de Vénec, comme un sursaut de vie déchirant sa chair.

« Ça doit pas être les dieux que je connais, alors. » grommela Arthur. « Les miens ne sont pas très démonstratifs niveau bénédictions. »

Vénec effaça du bout des lèvres le froncement des sourcils de son âme-sœur. « Je peux te prêter mes dieux, si tu veux. Ils m’ont donné exactement ce qu’ils avaient promis. Et même plus, à y réfléchir. Le prêtre n’avait pas précisé que tu serais aussi mign‒ »

Il se fit interrompre avec joie par les lèvres d’Arthur, encore brûlantes de leurs activités précédentes. La sensation de sa peau nue contre la sienne était une invitation qu’il aurait joyeusement acceptée si Arthur ne lui avait pas signifié que c’était assez d’effort pour le moment.

Au lieu de ça, il profita du baiser. Les cheveux d’Arthur piquaient sous ses doigts, ses lèvres taquinaient le coin de sa bouche et ses cils noirs lui effleuraient de temps en temps la joue. Vénec se fit la réflexion qu’il avait rarement été aussi tranquille qu’ici, dans cette chambre ensoleillée, avec cet homme dans ses bras.

Et puis un gargouillement résonna entre eux, en provenance directe du ventre d’Arthur.

« T’as faim ? » demanda Vénec, un peu bêtement.

« Apparemment. »

« Peut-être qu’on devrait se lever. C’est bientôt l’heure du repas. Y a sûrement de quoi grignoter un bout. »

« Sûrement. » marmonna Arthur. Ses yeux brillaient à la lumière du jour. Au moment où Vénec entreprit de se lever, il noua un bras autour de ses épaules et le ramena vers lui, le temps de déposer un baiser au coin de sa bouche. « Allons-y. » murmura-t-il. « Montre-moi le chemin. »

* * *

Des voix de femmes résonnaient dans le couloir, d’une manière qui se voulait sans doute un chuchotement, mais qui échouait à l’être. Vénec n’avait pas pris la peine de remettre ses chaussures et les contours froids de la mosaïque au sol laissait des empreintes dans la plante de ses pieds. La main d’Arthur était chaude et ferme dans la sienne. Ça avait l’air d’un rêve. Il avait du mal à croire que ce n’en était pas un.

Une tenture écartée révéla un triclinium peint de vignes grimpantes et de paysages bleus. Des plats bien garnis reposaient sur la table, à moitié entamés. Sur l’un des lits, Dioné était allongée aux côtés d’une silhouette blonde que Vénec reconnut immédiatement.

« Mais qui voilà ? » s’écria Cornelia, se redressant pour les accueillir. « Notre petit est de retour ! On commençait à penser que tu ne reviendrais jamais ! »

Ses sourires marquaient le pli de l’âge aux coins de sa bouche. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux, comme toujours lorsqu’elle était en privé avec eux. La vision de ces boucles blondes ‒ qui maintenant tiraient sur le gris ‒ arracha à Vénec le plus grande des sourires.

« Tu n’as pas pris une ride. » affirma-t-il alors qu’elle l’étreignait de toutes ses forces.

« Menteur. » pouffa-t-elle. « Tu t’es laissé pousser la barbe, à ce que je vois. Ça fait un peu barbare mais j’aime bien. »

Son regard se posa vers Arthur, qui était resté en retrait. Un éclair transperça son regard et elle gloussa : « C’est lui ? Vrai de vrai ? Oh, viens à la lumière un coup, mon chéri, que je te regarde mieux ! »

Arthur fit un pas hésitant en avant, puis un autre, après quoi Vénec eut pitié de lui et saisit sa main pour l’amener devant les deux femmes attablées.

« Cornelia, mère. » commença-t-il, une pointe de fierté dans la voix. « Voilà, c’est mon âme-sœur. Arthur. »

Cornelia sauta debout en battant des mains avec excitation et enfouit Arthur dans une étreinte asphyxiante. « Oh, je suis si contente ! Quand Vénec est parti, j’avais peur qu’il ne s’éloigne de toi, mais je suis tellement, _tellement_ heureuse que vous vous soyez trouvés ! »

Elle saisit leurs mains et les tira vers les lits, tout en babillant : « Il faut que vous me racontiez tout. Tu ne donnes pas assez de détails dans tes lettres, Vénec, je l’ai toujours dit. Ça suffit à ta mère mais pas à moi. »

Du coin de l’œil, Vénec vit Dioné fixer avec insistance Arthur du regard. Tout roi qu’il était, l’objet de son attention avait l’air de ne pas très bien supporter la situation. Dans une tentative de l’apaiser, Vénec passa un bras autour de la taille de son âme-sœur et posa la tête contre son épaule, ce qui eut l’air de ravir Cornelia.

« Regarde-les, c’est adorable ! » gloussa-t-elle à l’intention de Dioné. « C’est la période lune de miel ! Tu te rappelles l’époque où on était comme ça ? »

Dioné porta lentement sa coupe de vin à ses lèvres, avant de lâcher : « Comment l’oublier ? »

Vénec sentit Arthur lui chuchoter à l’oreille : « C’est normal si j’ai l’impression qu’elle veut me tuer ? »

« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, elle t’adore. » répondit-il avant de planter un baiser sur sa joue.

* * *

Il trouva Arthur étendu dans l’herbe du jardin, au milieu des ombres projetées par les oliviers. Il avait l’air de dormir. Vénec fit de son mieux pour s’allonger silencieusement à ses côtés. Il échoua, apparemment, puisque les yeux de son âme-sœur s’entrouvrirent lentement alors qu’il se calait un peu mieux sur le sol.

« J’aime bien cet endroit. » murmura-t-il doucement, comme s’il avait peur qu’on l’entende. « On s’y sent en paix. En Bretagne, ça manque de jardins comme celui-ci. »

« Y avait pas un jardin, à Kaamelott ? » demanda Vénec, calé sur un coude.

« Si. C’était un de mes endroits préférés, je crois. »

Vénec finit par s’allonger définitivement, trouvant un repose-tête confortable en la présence de l’épaule d’Arthur. « En règle générale, la nature, ça me laisse un peu tiède, mais là, j’avoue qu’on est bien. »

Il sentit Arthur acquiescer contre lui. Lentement, il ferma les yeux. S’endormir fut facile.

* * *

Facile. C’était peut-être le mot approprié aux jours, semaines, mois qui suivirent, tandis que Rome passait lentement des chaleurs de l’été à un automne pluvieux.

Vénec sentait la maigreur d’Arthur fondre sous ses doigts lorsqu’ils faisaient l’amour, voyait sa peau se colorer petit à petit grâce aux jours de soleil. Ils sortaient en ville sur les traces des vies qu’ils avaient eues, échangeaient des souvenirs tendres ou douloureux. De vieux fantômes leur emboitait le pas : deux jeunes filles bouclées, un marchand d’esclaves chauve, un vieil empereur, une vendeuse de citrons, un centurion aux yeux doux.

Les cheveux d’Arthur repoussaient. Il s’entrainait dans l’atrium, avec un glaive que Cornelia lui avait généreusement offert.

« C’était celui de mon cousin, lorsqu’il servait en Bretagne. » dit-elle en passant un pouce sur le cuir impeccablement entretenu. « Chez moi, il prend la poussière. Prends-le. Peut-être que ça te rappellera un peu ton pays. »

« Je ne peux pas‒ » tenta de refuser Arthur.

« Tu peux. » trancha Dioné. « On ne te le donnerait pas, sinon. »

Arthur avait eu beau répliquer, au final, il avait gardé le glaive. Chaque matin, Vénec l’observait aligner les passes et les coups, d’une main puis de l’autre. Une fois, il se porta volontaire pour servir de partenaire d’entrainement. Jamais il ne réitéra l’expérience.

(Même si les lèvres d’Arthur sur les bleus qui maculaient sa peau étaient un élixir auquel il était tentant de goûter à nouveau.)

Vénec raccommodait son réseau à Rome, jusqu’à ce qu’il atteigne l’ampleur et l’efficacité de celui qu’il avait avant de partir pour la Bretagne. Il fallait bien que l’argent rentre. Et puis, cette fois-ci, il avait comme une idée derrière la tête. Si un jour Arthur désirait reprendre son trône, il lui faudrait des fonds. Et de toute façon, reprendre le travail lui faisait du bien, surtout après ce long voyage incertain à trainer son âme-sœur mourante à travers la moitié du continent.

C’était bon. C’était doux. C’était simple. Et ils étaient heureux.

Du moins, la plupart du temps.

* * *

« C’est fini. » murmura Vénec à la silhouette qui haletait et tremblait entre ses doigts. « C’est fini, tu es réveillé. On est à Rome. Tout va bien… »

Ses doigts caressaient le dos trempé de sueur, tandis que des mains frénétiques agrippaient sa tunique. « C’est fini. » répéta-t-il, encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que la respiration d’Arthur cesse de siffler à ses oreilles. « C’est fini. »

« Toujours le même rêve, » haleta Arthur. « Pourquoi toujours le même ? Cette foutue baignoire sans fond… »

Vénec embrassa son front humide. « Est-ce que ça va mieux ? »

« Non. J’suis encore dedans, j’ai l’impression. Serre-moi plus fort. J’t’en prie. »

Ils se pressèrent jusqu’à ce que tout espace entre eux ait disparu. Les marques pulsaient, chaudes et rassurantes à travers les couches de peau.

« J’ai essayé de me buter dans cette baignoire, Vénec. » chuchota Arthur à son oreille, comme un secret trop lourd pour décoller dans l’air. « Et ça me fout la trouille. »

« Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour aider ? »

Arthur laissa échapper un ricanement amer : « Si je savais comment m’aider, j’en serais pas là, non ? Non, ça va me suivre encore longtemps. Là, je suis avec toi et c’est tout nouveau, j’ai comme… comme l’impression de nager dans un rêve. Et pourtant, ça vient quand même. Même si tout va bien. Même si je‒ » il déglutit et serra la main de Vénec entre ses doigts. « Même si je t’aime. »

Vénec caressa de son pouce les phalanges contractées à l’extrême : « Moi aussi, je t’aime. Pour ce que ça vaut. »

« Ça vaut beaucoup. »

« Oh. » murmura Vénec.

Un sourire fragile étira les lèvres d’Arthur. « Effectivement, “oh“. »

Ils se rencontrèrent dans un baiser un peu nerveux, aux contours inquiets. Arthur serrait Vénec à lui faire mal et leurs lèvres étaient comme raides.

« Peut-être… » murmura Arthur contre sa joue. « Peut-être que j’ai peur d’être seul. Y a que moi, dans la baignoire. C’est peut-être ça, la raison. »

« Si c’est ça, j’te jure que je te laisserai plus jamais seul. »

« Non. » trancha Arthur. « Pas de serment. Je veux que tu puisses partir. » Sa voix se brisa un peu. « _S’il te plait_. »

Il faisait trop sombre pour mettre en lumière tout ce qui se cachait ces yeux noirs hantés de plaies et de terreurs. Alors Vénec pressa leurs fronts l’un contre l’autre et acquiesça : « D’accord. Pas de serment. »

« Pas de serment. » répéta Arthur.

Ils verraient bien quand viendrait l’aube.


End file.
